Bloody Revenge
by buubbleteaa
Summary: Lisanna comes back from the so called 'dead'. With her being the center of attention, Lucy is ignored. Team Natsu kicks Lucy of the team and replaces her with Lisanna. But they broke a seal that was on her. They nor the guild knows that. Lucy stole all the S-class missions. And is her Mother really dead? Though with her new powers she seeks revenge. Maybe a bloody revenge...
1. Broken Seal

**_Bloody Revenge_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Hello, minna-san! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION!_**

**_Natsu and Gray: It's probably going to suck._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Like you could do better!_**

**_Natsu and Gray: Yes totally can!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: BRING IT! *evilly smirk*_**

**_Natsu and Gray: *gulps and runs off* _**

**_Bunny-Senpai: This Fanfiction was edited by TheGoldenDragonofFiore. Check her story out! Also, I Do Not Own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**"Fall into hell with me. If not, I'll drag you down with me..."**

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

I sat at the bar alone staring into space and letting my thoughts float. Seven months ago Lisanna returned from the so-called 'dead' and I was thrown from existence in Fairy Tail. The guild doesn't see me, let alone hear me and even to Levy I'm invisible. Seriously. It hurts. Oh, how they boast about kindness and what it means to be family but it's all bullshit. Suddenly I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt a hand tap me. I glance over my shoulder. Natsu and the team meet my unwavering gaze. I threw my head back and quietly growled to which they flinched.

'It's about time... Ha. They finally grew some balls and came to kick me off the team.' I smirk. ''My seal will be broken soon. Then...then they will pay for what they've done. All of them!'

"Hello, Lucy. It's been a while." Erza said avoiding eye contact.

"7 months," I mumbled.

"What?" Gray asked, with a questioning spark in his eyes.

"It's been 7 months." I simply say, a ghost of a smile crossing my features.

"Well...Y-You know how you haven't been on missions and stuff with us, yeah...we're kicking you off the team and replacing you with Lisanna," Natsu said, tugging on his scarf like it was hot.

"You can use this time to train." Gray continued.

"Let's face it, Lucy. You're the weak link on our team." Erza bluntly finished.

Click. I felt a surge of magical power run through my veins, my blood boiling. They sensed my powerful aura and backed away a bit. Knowing them they probably just think it's hatred. They don't suspect a thing. Silence filled the air apart from the celebration from the guild. I smirked and grinned evilly as I waited a few seconds for what seemed like a long time. Until I decided to finally lift my head.

"Actually that won't be necessary," I said. They gave me a questioning look. Gray open his mouth to speak, but I did so before he could. "I'm leaving the team. Also, you were saying I wasn't accompanying you on the missions? Well, last time I requested you guys to go on a mission, you just completely blew me off and ignored me. Why don't you use your brains a bit? That's if you have one." I teased. They stared at me wide eyes full of shock. "Even with Titania on your team, you can still be dense and stupid as ever." I continued. Their faces said it all. It's like they saw a dead corpse or something. Their faces were priceless. "Anyways I have some business to attend too, so I bid you farewell your highnesses. I recommended having Levy tutor you guys so those tiny little brains of yours could grow if that's even possible. Oh and my apologies for being so rude your majesties but what I said just now is not a lie. I really do recommend having those tiny brains of yours use a little training. No scratch that...it could use A LOT of training." I said doing a little curtsy before leaving.

From the first floor, I jumped onto the second floor. It was so much easier because I changed my appearance a couple of moths ago when I started taking solo missions. I figured it'd be easier to move around in. My hair was now past my waist, I wore black ripped shorts, a white cloak over a crop top and topped it off with black combat boots. My keys dangled on my belt. Here I stood in front of the S-class request board. "Let's have a little fun and give them a little something to remember me for." I whispered and smirked. I stripped the S-class board of it's missions and replaced them with illusions. But with one touch from someone would destroy the illusion. I shoved the request sheets into my bag and teleported to my apartment. I packed up everything in my apartment and placed it in the Spirit World. I told the landlady that I won't be needing her apartment anymore and I felt a little generous so I gave her 1 years worth of rent. Seeing as how much money I gained from solo missions. I slipped on a black cloak before heading off. "Ok...let's see the first mission." I pulled out a mission. "Destroy dark guild called 'Grim Reapers' at Lotus Village. Blah blah blah and reward 2,000,000 Jewels." I shoved it back into my bag and teleported to Lotus Town. I pulled a black leather glove onto my hand to cover my guild mark. I walked to the mayor's house. I knocked on the old wooden door. It opened slightly with a creak. A man stared through the gap.

"Who goes there?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. I'm here to destroy the Grim Reapers." I said showing him the request sheet.

"Please come in," He said revealing himself. He was a middle-aged man in a tuxedo with light brown hair. I walked inside his house and sat on the couch.

"Thank you for accepting my request. They have been threatening our village and stealing resources." He said.

"Do you know where the guild is?"

"Ah, hai. It's located in the middle of our village."

"Hmm...I see."

"You may rest first if you want."

"No, I'll go to the guild now," I said with an assuring smile.

"But-"

"It's fine, really. I'll see you soon." I said and with that I teleported to the center of the village. Some villagers jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Quite a dark guild. It's all painted black. Now, let's put on a show." I said cracking my knuckles.

I took my cloak off and laid it next to the guild. I knocked on the door and it slowly opened.

"Um, I would like to join your guild..." I said shyly.

"Look it's a girl with big melons. I could use another toy." I heard a guy say. I look at all the mages and I realized they are all men. Well excluding the women tied up in the middle of the guild.

"Please...I'd love to be your toy..."

3

2

1

"JUST KIDDING!" I launched myself at them slamming the door behind me.

_**\- Time Skip - 30 minutes later -**_

Some were knocked out and some were still groaning in pain. There was blood all over my clothes and hair, but I didn't care. As soon as I untied the captured women they ran out screaming.

"W-who are you?" The Master of the dark guild stuttered.

"Me? I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Y-you're the strongest mage I've ever fought." He groaned.

"Is that so? You're not too bad yourself. It was a pleasure to fight you too sir."

"..."

"I'll heal you guys, but I'm going to send you all to the council. Is that ok?"

"Whatever." I cuffed every single mage.

"Heal." Once they were all healed, I sent them to the council but the Master. "Serve your time in prison and change your dark guild. Move away from this village. Maybe build your guild in a forest. I'll let the council lessen the time having to serve."

"What?"

"Change your dark guild and cherish your family." I smiled at him.

"…"

"Deal?"

"Fine...but why are you being so kind?"

"Because I want you to spread the word that Lucy Heartfilia is strong and was the reason for your new guild."

"Is that all you want? Fame?"

"Fame? Hah. I want my so called nakamas to realize that I'm not weak and make them regret what they did."

"I don't want to pry into your past, but I understand."

"Thank you. I'll let the council half the time you and your family that you have to serve in prison."

"Go to the basement. Take him."

I then sent him to the council. I walked to the basement and kicked the door open and walked inside. I ignited my hand in flames. There was a cage and what laid in that cage was a wolf. A dark gray wolf. "You're injured." I stared at it and walked through the cage. "Heal." I heard the wolf whimper. When it woke up it backed away. I made a campfire and sat next to it. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I just healed you." I smiled at him. He just stared with those bloody red eyes of his which I adored. "Do you have a name?" I asked. There was a pause before he answered.

"Name? No."

"I see. How about Tsubaki?"

"Tsubaki? I like that."

"Glad you like it. Here." I said handing him some meat.

"T-thank you."

"What happened here?"

"They kept me trapped here in this cage for over 2 years…they hurt me…tortured me-

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked him cutting him off. My eyes didn't move from the fire that flickered.

"But…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I-I'll g-go with you…if that's ok…"

"Sure." We stayed there till Tsubaki finished eating. "Let's go." I melted the cage and walked out with Tsubaki behind me. I slipped on my cloak and stood in front of the dark guild. "Shatter." "I watched as the dark guild shattered. Leaving dust on the ground. "Disappear." The dust disappeared leaving the center of the village spotless. "Ice make - Fountain." A huge ice fountain appeared in front of me exactly how I imagined it. I added water to it. I created benches and flowers around the fountain. After I was done all the villagers applaud.

"Thank you so much Lucy Heartfilia!" The villagers said.

"My pleasure!" I smiled.

"Here's your reward." The mayor said handing me a bag.

"Thanks."

"Feel free to visit us again," He said.

"I will." Suddenly some kids came up to me.

"Thank you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" They said while tackling me into a hug.

"Please just call me Lucy." I giggled.

"Lucy-neechan thank you!" They all said in unison.

"Or that." I smiled. A shy little girl walked up to me.

"Um, t-thank you onee-chan."

I smiled at her. I made a flower crown and placed it on her head. "Your welcome." She giggled. "Now for the final show. FIREWORKS!" I lifted my arms up in the air as the fireworks shot up and ignited the night sky. Everyone watched and celebrated. "I guess it's time to leave now. Might as well leave a gift for everyone seeing as most of it was stolen." I said to myself. I teleported a bag of food to every house with a note saying it's from me.

'This will make them like me more…then hopefully it spreads. They will regret what they did. I'll make them regret!'

A dark aura surrounded me. "Tsubaki let's go," I said darkly.

"Yes," He answered straight away sensing my unsettling aura.

I teleported us to the forest near Magnolia. We explored the forest until we came to a waterfall. I stared at it for what seemed like hours.

"Um, Lucy what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked.

I walked on top of the water and approached the waterfall. I stared at it again before jumping through. It was a pretty big cave behind the waterfall. I teleported Tsubaki here

"Woah! I didn't know there was a cave here." He said.

"Me either," I added runes where the opening was no one could get in. "Open! Gate of the Lamb! Aries!"

"Sumimasen."

"Hey Aries, can you make a bed for Tsubaki and some mats, please?

"Ah hai of course."

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment Hime?"

"Hey, Virgo and no punishment. But can you get my things, please."

"Yes."

I stared at the cave. Lights. I need lights. I ignited my hands into flames and then formed ice around it. It was a special kind of ice so it won't melt. Same goes for the fire. I placed these around the cave. After 1 hour of decorating the cave was all set. I had my bed, desk, bookshelves, closet, bathroom, kitchen, and wardrobe. There were lights, mats, couches, food, water and some other things. Everything I needed. There were things for Tsubaki as well. I took off my cloak and chucked it on the bed. "This is our new home Tsubaki!" He jumped from furniture to furniture. "Ok ok calm down. I'm going to the guild you want to come?"

"G-guild?"

"They won't hurt you. Plus I'm here alright?"

"O-ok l-let's go."

I teleported us to the front of the guild. I kicked the door open and walked inside. Everyone stared at me. Probably because there was blood all over my clothes and hair. Tsubaki followed behind me. We walked to the bar and Mira just stared at me. "Mira. Can I have a glass water?"

"S-sure."

I sat on the stool and Tsubaki sat on the ground next to me. My eyes scanned the guild and stopped on Team Natsu. I made eye contact with the team for a few seconds. I glared at them but then smirked. My eyes continued to scan the guild. All eyes were on me. I turned my head to Mira.

"H-here y-you g-go." She stuttered as she handed me the glass of water.

I snatched the cup from her grasps and downed the drink. I stared at the glass like it was some kind of legendary object. "Hey Mira, can I have this glass?"

"U-um s-sure."

Suddenly Team Natsu came up to me. "Tch!" I squeezed the glass cup, then it started to crack. Next thing I realized that the glass had shattered.

* * *

**_Bunny-Senpai: So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me :D_**

**_Natsu and Gray: I think this fanfiction sucks._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_**

**_Natsu and Gray: We said your fanfiction sucks._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Erza-neechan Natsu and Gray is being mean!_**

**_Erza: NATSU! GRAY! IS THAT TRUE?!_**

**_Natsu and Gray: N-no s-she's l-lying. *Runs off*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: They are such great friends! They say things in unison ever since the beginning!_**

**_Erza: Please review!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: And fav and follow! Bye bye!_**


	2. Missions

_**Bloody Revenge **_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I couldn't think of any ideas. Special thanks to FlyingDoll4 for helping out and giving me ideas! Much appreciated! **_

_**Wendy: If you have any ideas feel free to tell Bunny-Senpai. **_

**_Gajeel: THERE'S ANOTHER BUNNY GIRL?! _**

**_Bunny-Senpai: So what if there is? Do you get a problem with that? *glares*_**

**_Gajeel: N-no! O-of course n-not. I love bunnies!_**

**_Natsu: BWHAHAHA METAL FACE IS AFRAID OF BUNNY-SENPAI!_**

**_Gajeel: WANNA GO ASH FOR BRAINS?!_**

**_Natsu: BRING IT ON!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: URUSAI! OR ELSE I'LL USE MY DEATH SCYTHE ON YOU!_**

**_Natsu and Gajeel: A-aye!_**

**_Wendy: Bunny-Senpai does not own Fairy Tail._**

**_Gray: Of course she doesn't and if she did it will turn out horrible!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Yeah because maybe I should erase you from the story! *smirks*_**

**_Gray: Wha-_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Or maybe make you and Lyon fall in love! *evilly smirks*_**

**_Gray: NUUUUUUUU!~_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Anyways on with the story! I had too much fun here XD Enjoy!_**

* * *

**"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me..."**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"Hey Mira, can I have this glass?"_

_"U-um s-sure."_

_Suddenly Team Natsu came up to me._

_"Tch."_

_I squeezed the glass cup, then it started to crack. Next thing I realized that the glass shattered._

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

The shattered glass laid on my hand. I stared at Team Natsu who stood in front of me. I growled. "What do you want?" I said gritting my teeth. They stared at me. Until Lisanna steps forward from behind them and decides to break the silence.

"Are you ok? Who's blood is that?" Lisanna said with a worried expression.

"I don't need your sympathy and I'm only going to answer your second question because it revolves around blood. This blood may have or may not have come from a human. I don't know, maybe it came from a monster or maybe a demon. Maybe I showered in blood. Maybe it's your blood. Maybe just maybe Lisanna-chan~" I sang her name which caused her to flinch and back away.

"Why did you break Mira's glass?" Gray said after me.

"And what happened to you, Lucy?" Erza continued.

"Who's this?" Natsu said gesturing to Tsubaki that was sitting on the floor next to me.

"And what makes you think I'd answer your questions?" I said playing with the shattered glass.

"Because we're your nakama." Gray replied.

_'Nakama.' _I growled. _'Bullshit.'_

"Nakama my ass," I said while laying the shattered glass on the bar.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Erza said with anger and shock lacing her tone.

I slammed my fist into the glass gaining the attention of the guild and startling Team Natsu. The glass cuts my hand and blood soaks the table. I smirked. "Hmm, I wonder. What does it mean? Maybe you should ask book bitch or maybe the guild. Actually why don't you just figure it out yourself!" Levy flinched at my name I called her.

"Lucy..." Happy whispered.

"You guys didn't have book bitch tutor you now did you? You guys are stupid as ever. Anyways to answer your bloody questions since being generous. First of all Mira gave me the glass, second who's knows what happened to me and third this is my real nakama. You lay a single hand on him and I'll fucken murder you. That goes for all of you." I threatened sending death glares to everyone. I turned my head back to the bloodied glass and then scraped it back into my hand. I blocked Team Natsu's view of what I was doing. The cuts on my hand instantly healed. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pouch. I poured the bloodied glass into it and handed to Team Natsu. "A gift." Hesitant, Erza reached for it but I pulled away. "Really? You really think I'd give you guys something? Stop joking around." I teased and grinned. They just stood there shocked. They seem to do that a lot nowadays. I laughed evilly and I set some jewels for Mira on the blood soaked table. "For the glass and water." Mira was also shocked. "Let's go Tsubaki." I stood up and pushed past Team Natsu. Again all eyes were glued on me. When I reached the door I stopped my tracks and glared back. I growled loudly. They turnedtheir heads back to what they were doing. I kicked the door opened and slammed it after Tsubaki. I sighed. "It's been a long day. Let's go home, I'm tired." I said to Tsubaki.

"Say Lucy...why were you so pissed at them?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyways let's go home." He hummed as a reply and I teleported us to the cave. "Requip - Pajamas." I chanted as my clothes changed. I quickly washed and dried my hair before falling into my bed. It only took a couple of seconds for me to go to into the world of sleep.

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

We just stood there in utter shock. What Lucy said to us in the morning was shocking but this, this is on a different level. Gray was the first to speak up.

"What in the world happened to her?" He said.

"You think we know ice princess!" Natsu replied in anger.

"WANNA GO FLAME BRAIN?!"

"BRING IT!"

"Stop it both of you!" I yelled.

"A-aye!" They said in unison.

We sat at our table. I was so deep thought until I decided to speak up.

"Let's go on a mission tomorrow. Maybe it can help get our mind of this." I suggested.

The team nodded and we all went our separate ways. I headed home and went straight to bed.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

_"Where am I?"_

_I was sitting on a chair in a pitch black room. Then I heard someone else talking in another room through a crack of the door._

_"Her seal has been broken."_

_I tried to get up, but my arms were stuck to the chair._

_"It's time we bring her to train to control and gain more power."_

_"She wants revenge."_

_"The we let her have it. We help her."_

_"Ok, we'll bring her here after her missions."_

_I took in every word they said. I felt something tug on my arm, but there was no one there._

_"...ucy...Lucy..."_

I sprung up awake from the dream.

"Lucy!"

"Ugh, what?!" I rubbed my eyes and then checked the time. It said 5:16 am. "It's 5 in the morning Tsubaki! Why did you wake me up so early?!"

"I'm hungry."

"Seriously T_T" Tsubaki whimpered. "Ok ok! Here!" I said as I handed him some meat.

"Arigato Lucy."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to take a bath seeing as I can't sleep anymore." I stretched my muscles and yawned as I drag my feet to the bathroom. I filled the bath of water to my desired temperature. I stripped out of my clothes as I recall the dream. "Control and gain more power?" I asked myself. I stopped the water and poured my vanilla scented body wash in. I slowly soaked my body in it. My muscle relaxed as all my stress went down the drain. After washing myself and hair, I got out of the bath and drained the water. I wrapped a towel around my body and hair then stalked to my closet. I changed into my ripped denim shorts, a black strapless bra with a loose purple tank top over it. I topped it off with a pair of black leather knee high laced boots that had chains hanging from them. I exited my closet. "Tsubaki you are done eating?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"On some missions. Do you come with me or stay here?"

"I'll go. I've got nothing else to do."

"But before we go, come here."

"Hm?"

I wrapped a necklace around him.

"To protect you." I smiled at him.

"T-thank you..."

I gave him a little pat. "Ok let's go." I grabbed my cloak and slipped on my leather gloves with the fingertips chopped off. I also grabbed my bag and I took out a mission sheet. "First mission of the day is to destroy another dark guild called 'Dark Souls.' The reward is 2,750,000 Jewels and it's located in Crystal Town. Seriously what is up with these dark guild missions?"

"…"

"Anyways are you ready?" Tsubaki nodded in reply. I teleported us to Crystal Town.

"There are no crystals." Tsubaki said in disappointment.

I giggled. "But the town is pretty big." I said.

"It's alright."

I giggled again. "Come on." We walked through the town. I had the hood of my cloak down and my hair flowing all around me. The townspeople stared at us. I just smiled at them. Some blushed, some returned the smile and some glared. "They probably think we're from the dark guild." I didn't really care and shrugged it off. Soon we were at the mayor's house. I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming hold on." Said a worn out voice. Soon an old man walked out. "Who are you? What do you want? Are you from the dark guild?" He kept shooting questions at me.

"Ok calm down. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm here because of this and no I am not from the dark guild." I said showing him the mission sheet.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness. Please come in." I walked inside but all of a sudden the old man started coughing horribly.

"Old man!" I yelled in surprise as I jump towards him.

"I'm fine I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said I'm alright ok...don't worry...anyways it's this town you need to help. Get rid of that guild. They've hurt many people here in Crystal Town."

"Where is it located."

"West from here in the forest."

"Ok, I'll be back." I replied with a smile. We left the mayor's house and headed for Dark Souls. As we wandered through the town, again we receive stares from the townspeople. I sighed. "Let's pick up our pace Tsubaki." I started to jog and then run with Tsubaki hot on my heels. My cloak and hair flew behind me. Soon after we arrived in front of the guild.

"Ne Lucy, why didn't you just teleport here?" Tsubaki asked me.

"I felt like exercising plus we can't always teleport to places. We need to exercise to keep a healthy lifestyle."

"True..."

"Tsubaki you wait here ok?"

"But-"

"OK?"

"Fine..."

"Look after this for me." I said giving him my cloak and I lightly kissed his head. I barged into the guild and so the fight begins.

* * *

_**Tsubaki's POV**_

She lightly kissed my head and if I was human I would be blushing fifty shades of red. I laid my head on her neatly folded cloak she set in front of me. A couple of minutes after Lucy had barged into the guild, the silence was engulfed by screams. I quietly laughed. Lucy's amazing. I owe her so much. She's the first friend I ever had. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

So I defeated another dark guild. I explained to the Dark Soul's guild Master what I had explained to Grim Reaper's guild Master before I sent him to the council. I destroyed their guild without leaving a single trace of it. I walked out to see Tsubaki sleeping. I smiled at the sight. But it tuned into a smirk when I had a scheme up my sleeves. I quietly tippy-toed to him.

"TSUBAKI WAKE UP WAKE UP I'M INJURED, THERE'S A ZOMBIE AND A GIANT FLYING POTATO HEADING TOWARDS US!" I yelled while shaking him. He immediately jumped up to defend me, but there was no one around. I burst into laughter as I rolled on the ground. I laughed so much and so long my stomach and cheekbones started to ache.

"You're so mean!

"And you're so cute! But thanks, you immediately jumped up to protect me. Thank you for that." I grinned at him.

"N-no problem."

"Ok play times over. Let's go collect the reward. Do you want to teleport there or walk?"

"Walking is fine."

"Wait before we leave, Tsubaki can you get me those herbs, please?" I asked pointing to the herbs.

"Sure thing!" He went to pick the with his teeth and he gave it to me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. If you don't mind me asking what is this for?"

"Do you remember old man mayor coughing when we first arrived. Well, I'm making medicine for him and this is just what I needed."

"Ah, I see."

I grabbed my cloak and we walked back to the mayor's house. On the way I made the medicine. Then again there was blood all over my clothes. Which means I'm gaining even more stares from the townspeople again. But I was wrong. When we entered the town it was deserted.

"What the hell happened here?"

"It's like a ghost town." Tsubaki said.

Half way through the town, all the townspeople were gathered up.

"THANK YOU, LUCY HEARTFILIA!" They screamed in unison.

I smiled at them. Old man mayor started to cough violently. "Old man mayor!" I yelled as I jumped towards him.

"I'm fine I'm fine. Here's your reward." He said handing me the bag.

"No, you are not fine." He just stared at me. I reached into a bag and pulled out a small bottle.

"Here drink this." I said handing him the small bottle.

"What is it?"

"Medicine what else?" I giggled.

He did as I instructed. I handed him a bag full of the medicine. "Take this once every day. And you guys, his family, make sure he does ok?"

"We will. Thank you so much." A lady next to old man mayor said and bowed.

"Now I'll be off. Take good care of old man mayor ok?!"

"HEY! Who are you calling old man?!"

I laughed. I teleported a bag of food to each house. I waved at them as I walked out of Crystal Town.

"Lucy, how did you make so many in such little time?"

"Easy. Once I make one I can just easily duplicate it."

"That's so cool!"

"Hehe, I guess..."

"So where's the next mission?"

"Umm hold on let me check."

I pulled out another mission sheet from my bag.

"Kill 2 monsters that are terrorizing Silver Blade Village. This village sounds cool. The reward is 1,500,000 Jewels."

"To Silver Blade Village away!"

I laughed at Tsubaki's silly antics. "Ok I'll teleport us there." Soon after we were in the village. People jumped at my sudden appearance and stared at the blood on my clothes. "Excuse me do you know where your leader is?" I politely asked a woman near me.

"What do you need her for?"

"This." I said showing the mission sheet.

"Oh right. Sorry. She's just up ahead then turn right and her house is on the corner."

"Arigato. Come on Tsubaki."

* * *

_**Erza's POV**_

"Ne Erza, can we go on an S-class mission?" Natsu asked.

"Sure why not and it's been a while since I've been on one. I could use a challenge."

"YAY!" Natsu screamed.

I walked up to the second floor to the S-class board. I looked at the missions and there were only a few of them. I figured it was just Gildarts and before Mystogan was gone had completed most of the missions. Or we just didn't get much requests. I came across a Dark Guild request. A Dark Guild called Grim Reapers. I reached for the mission but when I grabbed it, all the missions disappeared. I panicked. I searched all around but I found nothing. "MASTER!" I screamed as I dashed into his office.

"What is it Erza?"

"All the S-class missions are missing!"

"WHAT?!"

We jumped outside to the S-class board only to find it empty. He glances at it for one second before turning to the guild.

"BRATS!" Master yelled. The guild was silenced and all the ruckus was gone. Silence filled the air.

"Did anyone take the S-class missions?"

No one stepped forward. Master sighed and scanned the room.

"Does anyone know what mission Team Raijinshu took?"

"A mission to capture bandits." Mira said and Master frowned.

"What about Lucy?" He asked and as soon as Lucy was mention everyone started to murmur.

"Master, Lucy didn't come to the guild this morning." I said him.

"But did she take any missions?"

"I don't know Master."

He sighed. "Maybe I misplaced them somewhere. I'll let you know tomorrow if I find in the pile of papers I have sitting in my office."

"Master do you want me to help?"

Master suddenly blushed. "N-no I'll be ok!" He said before storming off to his office.

I giggled. "Master can be quite the pervert." I mumbled to myself as I was heading back down. I told the team what happened before going to my beloved strawberry cakes.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I knocked on the door and a lady with long curly light pink hair appeared. She glanced at the mission sheet I was holding before turning back to me again.

"Hi there. Thank you for accepting my request. Please call me Sakura." She said as she invited me in.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I sat on a couch that I came across.

"I was wondering, why is there blood on your clothes?"

"Oh, this? It's from the previous mission."

"Oh ok."

"So where are these monsters?"

"They come here at night for food."

"Then I'll wait till night falls."

"Thank you. Here I'll show you to a room you could stay." She lead me to a room and left me there with Tsubaki. "Water and meat." I chanted as a bowl of water and a plate of meat appeared. I placed them in front of of Tsubaki who was laying on the ground. I laid on the bed. "I'm going to sleep for a bit ok Tsubaki." I quietly said before I drifted off to sleep. About an hour or so I woke up. Tsubaki was already awake. "Were you awake the entire time Tsubaki?" He nodded. "Sorry Tsubaki. There's nothing for you to do."

"It's fine I just finished eating."

I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked out the window. "Wanna explore the village?" I asked smiling at some children running around and laughing.

"Sure."

I wore my cloak and exited the room. There were kids running around and adults chatting away. This village is so peaceful. I walked through the village and stopped at a store. An old lady was selling some fruits. My eyes landed on some ripe apples. "Can I have 12 apples please?" I asked the elder with a smile.

"Of course." She replied with a smile.

I gave her a little pouch. "Keep the change." I said giving her one last smile. She handed me the bag filled with apples. "Thank you." I bowed and left. I continued walking with Tsubaki next to me.

"You gave her a lot more jewels than needed right? Because if you see her reaction and face, it explains it all." Tsubaki said laughing a bit.

I smiled. "Catch." I said as I threw an apple into the air. Tsubaki jumped and caught the apple. I giggled and pat his head. I grabbed an apple for myself and tied the rest to my bag. I munched on the apple as we walked. We stopped at a silver store. An elder man and a little boy stood behind the table. A set of daggers caught my eyes. The design and shape were so detailed. It came with a small pouch and strap. "Can I buy these set of daggers please?"

"Of course."

I handed him a pouch just like i did to the old lady. "Thanks and keep the change." I said as he gave me the dagger set and I bowed. I strapped it around my leg. "Tsubaki what do you think?"

"Cool!"

"Ok let's keep walking." Suddenly an idea pooped in my head. "Open gate of Canis Minor, Nikora!" I chanted as Plue popped up on my hands. "Hi Plue, I want you to meet my friend Tsubaki. Tsubaki meet Plue." Tsubaki stared at Plue who was shaking. I placed Plue on Tsubaki's back. Plue and Tsubaki started a conversation but I didn't really pay too much attention to it. But what I did realize is that night fell.

"Tsubaki can you hear or smell any monsters coming?" His nose twitched as he sniffed the air.

"Yeah, there's one coming towards east side of the village and another being south. 2 is all I smell."

I looked towards the directions and I saw a shadowy figure. "They're quite big."

"Yeah..."

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"How may I help you, my princess?"

"Can you go to the east side of the village. Soon there's going to be a monster coming and I want you to take it down and tie it up please. You can do that right?"

"Of course. Anything for you." He said as he lightly grabbed my hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes.

"Open gate of the Ram, Aries!"

"Sumimasen~"

"Aries can you go with Loke to defeat a monster please?"

"Of course." She said.

"I don't know how strong these monsters are so don't underestimate them. But I trust you guys so get going."

"Alright Tsuabki, Plue. Let's go to the south side." We ran and stopped at our destination. I looked towards the monster and it has gotten closer. I turned to face Plue.

"Plue you should go back to the Spirit World."

"Pun Pun!" He said but stayed.

"Plue said he can help." Tsubaki translated.

I was going to say something but the monster roared. I turned my head to face the monster.

"That is one giant ugly monster."

* * *

**_Bunny-Senpai: Sorry! I know this chapter was like the previous one and I deeply apologies! *bows* Also I know I'm rushing things and also how I made Lucy perfect but she's not going to be perfect...I think...also going to explain her powers later. GOMENASAI AGAIN! *bows non-stop*_**

**_Natsu: HAHAHA LAME!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Ne Lucy can I use your set of daggers?_**

**_Lucy: Sure! *hands set of daggers over*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: DIE! *throws daggers*_**

**_Natsu: *dodges*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: *throws a dagger but misses and lands on Erza strawberry cake*_**

**_Natsu: You missed!_**

_**Erza: WHO THREW THE DAGGER AND DESTROYED MY CAKE?!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Shit! Sorry Erza-neechan, Natsu made me do it. I'm so sorry... *fakes cry***_

_**Erza: NATSUUUUU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY IMOUTO-CHAN CRY AND DESTROY MY CAKE!**_

_**Natsu: YOU LYING DEMON!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *smirks***_

_**Gray: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rolls on the ground***_

_**Wendy: Please review, fav and follow! Byee!**_


	3. Blocked Magic?

_**Bloody Revenge**_

**_Bunny-Senpai: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I haven't been updating because of school and I've got exams next week. I'm really sorry! Also please let me know your ideas because I had a hard time writing this chapter… _**

**_Sting: Excuses, excuses…_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! _**

**_Sting: Woah! Calm down!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: *glares*_**

**_Sting: *gulps and runs off*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: I do not own Fairy Tail sadly._**

* * *

**"The darkness hides the blood that stains my hands..."**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"That is one ugly monster."_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_'Shit every attack I make wouldn't even leave a scratch.'_

The monster was a lot bigger than it looks. Suddenly Plue jumped in front of the monster. "NO PLUE!" I screamed. Plue began to dance. To my surprise the monster sat down and watched. I face palmed. "What the fuck?" I said.

_'Lucy! Attack now!'_ Tsubaki said through telepathy message.

_'He can do that?! Who care about that I need to attack now! But what should I do?' _I took a moment of thinking. _'Freeze it!'_

I snuck up behind it and froze it. But it was a big monster. On the process of freezing it, the monster was about to claw Tsubaki, who was trying to grab Plue. I lunged in front of him. The moster clawed the right side of face, from the brow down to my jawline. I cursed in pain. I could hear Tsubaki scream my name. I ignored it. I yanked out my daggers that I forgot I had, gripping one on each hand. I jumped on his back and stabbed his head on both side multiply times. Blood spluttered all over me and blood trickled down my face. I pulled the daggers out after a last stab. The monster collapsed and I jumped off of it.

"You guys ok?" I said while panting. They just stared. "Plue you should go back." I demanded.

"Punn pun…" Plue then disappeared.

"Let's go to the east side of the village. Loke and Aries might need our hel-"

"Thank you." Tsubaki blurted out.

"For?"

"You took the hit my me…"

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm glad that you're not hurt." I said giving him a smile.

"But you're hurt! It's really deep and it's going to leave a scar Lucy! Also did you forget I had this necklace you gave me?" He replied.

"This will make me look more badass!" I joked.

"This isn't something to joke about Lucy! You're hurt and it's not funny!" He screamed at me.

I bent down to his level and grabbed his face to look at me. "Tsubaki…I said I'm fine, ok? I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt. So don't blame this on yourself."

"But-"

"OK?" He hesitantly nodded. "Good boy." I said giving him a gentle pat before standing up. "Ok let's go! We need to help Loke and Aries!" I said as I dashed towards the east of the village. But as we ran through the village, the old man that I bought the daggers from gave me a sword. I thanked him and told him to go inside. Once we were near Aries and Loke, they were struggling to defeat the monster. "Loke! Keep attacking the monster and do anything to distract it. Aries! I need you to use your wool to carry to above the monsters head! Got it?!"

"Yes!" They yelled in unison.

"Tsubaki get back." Soon Aries's wool lifted me above the monsters head. It was distracted by Loke, so I go unnoticed. I jumped down gripping the sword as it faced downwards ready to piece it's skull. I pushed the sword down and sliced through the monster's skull. It roared in pain. He started clawing his surroundings randomly. "Forced Closure!" I scream before the monster clawed Loke. The monster died and slowly fell to the ground. I pulled out the sword and more blood spluttered all over me. I felt lightheaded from the loss of blood. I was panting harder which didn't go unnoticed by Tsubaki.

"Are you ok Lucy? You should heal that wound. You're panting."

I started to feel dizzy. I tried to heal it but it didn't work. The blood kept oozing out. "I…can't…heal…it." I said in between breaths.

"Huh? What do you mean?!"

"I…don't…know but I…can't…heal it…sorry Tsubaki…let me…sleep…for…a bit…" I said breathing heavily and then collapsing on the ground and out of conscious.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" I yelled while tugging on her arm. But she just laid there unconscious. "Shit! I'll get help Lucy!" I said before running to find the leader of the village. I ran to her house. I ran so I skidded on the turn. I jumped into the house. "Excuse me Sakura-san! Lucy's in trouble! I need your help! Please save her!" I begged. The leader began to panic.

"Where is she?!" She asked.

"East of the village. Follow me!" I told her before exiting the door with her trailing behind. Soon we spotted Lucy. She was still lying on the ground unconscious. "She got clawed to the side of her face protecting me and lost a lot of blood. Please save her!" I pleaded.

Sakura took a look at her face. She was surprised at how deep it was. She hovered her hand above Lucy's head; a green light surrounded her hand as she started to heal Lucy. I let out a breath of relief knowing that Sakura knows healing magic. "The wound is really deep. It's going to leave a scar." She said.

"She's going to be alright right? She's not going to…" I replied not really wanting to finish of my sentence.

"She's fine. She just need some rest after I heal her."

After a couple of minutes, she picked Lucy up and carried her to her hotel. I carried Lucy's bag and followed behind Sakura. Sakura bandaged her wound and left Lucy to rest.

"Thank you very much." I said while bowing my head. She smile softly and ruffled my fur. I carefully jumped on to the bed, making sure to hit her, I laid on the bottom of the bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_"Ugh what happened?" _

_I was stuck alone in a white room. Completely white with no doors or windows. No one else was around._

_"You fought 2 monsters created by Zeref." A voice said._

_I looked around but again no one was around._

_"Zeref?"_

_"Yes. Zeref, the darkest mage. He's really powerful."_

_"This concerns me how?"_

_"He blocked your magic."_

_"THAT BASTARD!"_

_"…"_

_"But how? I don't think I've met him before."_

_"You didn't."_

_"Then how did he block my magic?"_

_"Remember he is the creator of those 2 monsters."_

_"Fuck! When it clawed me! How do I unblock it?"_

_"Don't worry when you meet your Mother, she will unblock it."_

_"What? Mother's alive?"_

_"Yes. But you have to find her."_

_"Where?"_

_"May the stars guide you Lucy…"_

_Suddenly I dropped into darkness._

I gasped. I could hear my heart thumping. Sweat slowly fell down my face. I grab my head in pain. I studied my surroundings then realized that I was in the room we're staying at in the village. My eyes found it's way to the clock hanging on the wall.

_'9:19am. Huh, it's quite early.'_

My eyes continue to roam the room. Soon it landed on Tsubaki who was fast asleep. I smiled softly at the peaceful sight. But the soft smile turned into an evil smirk as I recall the prank yesterday. I quietly got of the bed and tip toed towards him. I found a bucket so I filled it with water at the sink. I quietly walked back to Tsubaki. "TSUBAKI A SQUID IS GOING TO ATTACK US! AND I'M REPLACING YOU WITH A UNICORN!" He quickly woke up, he got his guard up and was fully alarmed. But as soon as he was up I chucked the bucket of water on him. The water soaking him through his thick fur. I burst into laughter. I laughed so hard my stomach and cheekbones ached. I clutched my stomach as my laughter continued.

"That's not funny!" He complained.

"Yes it is!" I replied and wiping a tear. He then shook his wet fur. Shaking all the water on to me. "Ok ok I'm sorry!" I said holding my hands in front of me in defense from the water. He stopped. I grabbed a towel and started drying him off.

"T-thank you..." He said.

"Yeah yeah."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well I guess we're going to find my Mother..." I said remembering the dream.

_'May the stars guide you Lucy...'_

"HOW THE FUCK IS THE STARS SUPPOSE TO GUIDE ME?!" I yelled but then I felt a sudden pain where my wound was and I winced.

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine.. My wound just hurts a bit."

Tsubaki dropped his head in guilt. I gently pat his head. "Hey it wasn't your fault ok? Stop blaming yourself." I said giving him a gentle smile. He hesitantly nodded. "Good. Well now it's going to be harder seeing as I can't use my magic."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well when I got clawed by the monster it blocked my magic. It turns out that the monster was a creation of Zeref's."

"Zeref? Grim Reaper's talked about him before. Something about him being really powerful. Anything and everything around him dies when he unleashes his power. He doesn't have control over his powers because he let's his emotions get the best of him or some shit."

"No control huh? Interesting...well we'll find my Mother first so she can unblock my magic."

"So do you know where your Mother is?"

"Um..well...I have no idea. Hehehe." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"May the stars guide you Lucy..."

"What?"

"May the stars guide you. That's our clue."

"Then we can start from there."

"May the stars guide you...stars, constellations, celestial spirit. CELESTIAL SPIRITS! THAT'S IT! My Mother was also a celestial mage like me. Maybe the Celestial Spirit King can help me."

"Didn't you say you couldn't use your magic."

"I'm sure I can use my celestial magic seeing as it was like my original magic or whatever. I don't even know. Who cares we'll just try." I grabbed my keys and pulled our Plue's key. "Open gate of Canis Minor, Nikora!" I chanted. A few seconds later Plue pops out. I sighed in relief knowing that I can use my celestial magic. "Plue you can play with Tsubaki."

"Pun pun!"

They started a conversation to which I did not pay attention to like always. I pulled out Loke's key. "Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" I chanted and Loke appeared.

"It's been a while Lucy."

I sweat dropped. "We saw each other last night. Anyways I need to speak with Aquarius, Capricorn, Cancer and the Spirit King. Can you bring me to the Spirit World?

"Yes of course. Do you want me to bring Tsubaki too?"

"Yup." Soon we were in a world of beautiful stars and sparkles.

"Long time no see Lucy!" The spirits gathered up said in unison.

"Yeah it's been a while! How have you guys been?"

"Good!" Some replied.

My eyes searched for a certain spirit. I stopped roaming when I found her. We locked eyes for a few seconds. "Aquarius I need to talk to you." Usually she would mock me but she noticed my serious tone. We went to talk in private.

"What is it?"

"It's about Mother. She's alive."

"WHAT?! I thought…"

"I did too. Have you guys just suddenly sense another power within me?"

"Yeah we have…"

"There was a seal on it and it's broken. I was happy but now it's blocked. I need Mother to unblock it. I also want her to tell me why I have this power. Because all I remember about this magic is that I had a seal on it."

"What broke the seal?"

"Betrayal."

"What?"

"Ever since Lisanna came back from the so called dead I've been ignore for quite a while. But this wasn't the cause of my broken seal. This is only the start of the fire."

"Then what caused it?"

"And you guys know how I am in Team Natsu?" She nodded. "Well they've been going on missions without me but with Lisanna. To add fuel to the fire, I have been waiting for them to kick me off the team so they can break the seal and so one day they actually grew some balls to kick me off the fucken team. Click, that's when the fire went out of control, and my seal was broken. But I told them they can't kick me off the team because I was leaving it."

"Wow I'm going to fucken murder them."

"Just wait. I have a special place where we can get revenge. But not just Fairy Tail. Some other guilds too. It'd be so much fun to see them suffer and make them feel the hurt and pain they made me go through. You in?" I said with a smirk.

"Totally! I may not like you before but I'm starting to like the you you are now."

"Well, let the others know because after I get my magic unblocked there can be as much revenge as we like." I said evilly.

"But what are you going to do with your magic?"

"The clue I got was '_May the stars guide you' _and you guys were what popped into my head."

"Ask the Spirit King I'm sure he knows."

"Is he busy?"

"No. At least I don't think so."

We walked back to everyone. I ushered them to back away and block their ears and they obliged. I took in a deep breath. "MOUSTACHE MAN!11" I screamed. A huge gush of wind blew us and then there stood the Spirit King.

"Yo!"

"Old man! What do you know about Mother?"

"So the seal has been broken huh? I knew you'd ask me sooner or later. Come with me."

"Tsubaki you stay here ok?"

"Ok!" He yelled buried under many Plues.

I sweat dropped but then turned my gaze back to the Spirit King. "So where are we going moustache man?" In a blink of an eye we were in another dimension.

"Where are we?"

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: CLIFFHANGER! Anyways I have started on the next chapter and please help me out by giving me ideas c:**_

_**Rogue: You lack imagination.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Shut up!**_

_**Rogue: ...**_

_***awkward silence***_

_**Bunny-Senpai: You can talk now I don't like this awkward silence.**_

_**Rogue: Don't review, fav or follow.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: WHY YOU! *pulls collar and drags him to a tree***_

_**Rogue: W-what are you doing?**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *uses chains to tie him around the tree and locks chains together***_

_**Rogue: Let me go!**_

_**Yukino: Please review, fav and follow.**_

_**Rogue: YUKINO HELP ME!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *stares at Yukino***_

_**Yukino: G-gomen Rogue-kun *runs off***_

_**Bunny-Senpai: You have got to be kidding me T.T You do realize you are a SHADOW dragon slayer.**_

_**Rogue: And?**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *face palms* USE YOUR SHADOW TO GET OUT YOU BAKA!**_

_**Rogue: Oh. Bye then!**_


	4. Dragon Realm

**_Bloody Revenge_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry I haven't updated! School was being mean to me and torturing me with homework! I'm also going overseas for the holidays so I'm not sure if I can update but I'll try my best! Then again I'm terribly sorry for not updating!_**

**_Gajeel: Such a loser._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Takes one to know one. _**

**_Lucy: Bunny-Senpai why did you give me this scar? _**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Because I wanted the exact same scar on me but that's impossible and I don't think my Mother would like that._**

**_Lucy: So you had to give it to me huh?_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: You are the main character of this fanfiction. Plus I wanted to give you a badass scar._**

**_Lucy: ..._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Enjoy the chapter! Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**"My heart is just too dark to care...about what you think...about YOU!"**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_In a blink of an eye we were in another dimension._

_"Where are we?"_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I looked at the landscape. Mountains and caves everywhere. There were some patches of grass and in the distant was the calm ocean. I started in awe.

"We are in the Dragon Realm old friend."

"Dragon Realm? WHAAAT?!"

"That's right little one. This is the Dragon Realm."

I turned my head to see where the unknown voice belonged too. It was...a DRAGON?!

"A DRAGON?! WHERE'S OLD MAN MOUSTACHE?!"

"The Spirit King had some business to take care off sweetheart. And yes I am a dragon. Well we are in the 'Dragon' Realm after all. I'm Grandeeney."

I stared at the beautiful white dragon. Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. "Such a beautiful dragon..." I whispered.

"Why thank you." She said.

I blushed when I realised I spoke my mind and she heard. "What does the Dragon Realm have to do with my Mother?"

"Well your Mother or Mistress is in the castle. Climb on my back and I'll take you there."

I climb on her back almost slipping a few times but I made it. She flapped her wings and soon we were in the air. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. you mention earlier you were a Grandeeney correct?"

"Yup that's me, Grandeeney."

"Ah so you must be Wendy's Mother."

"You've met my daughter?"

"Yes we are in the same guild and _were _nakama."

"_Were nakamas_? What happened? What did she do?"

"Well ever since another girl came back from Edolas, everyone has been ignoring and that includes Wendy. Wendy _was _like a little sister to me." I smiled sadly at the thought of her.

"WHAT!? I can't believe she would do that to a friend! And one who thinks of her as a little sister!"

_'Should I tell her that I'm getting revenge? To be honest I quite afraid on how she'd react. Maybe it's best not too.' _"So where's the castle?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Here."

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grandeeney suddenly flew downwards or rather like dropped downwards from high up in the sky. I squeezed my eyes shut but then we came to a halt. I slowly opened my eyes. We were on the ground in front of a huge castle.

"That's a big castle."

"That's where your Mother lives."

I jumped off Grandeeney. I walked behind Grandeeney as we enter the huge giant doors.

"Mother?"

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Ever since the S-class missions went missing, no one has gone out. Sure they have been in and out of the guild but no one has gone out on a mission. Lucy has been missing as well.

"Lucy hasn't been at the guild for a while, do you think she's ok?" I asked the team excluding Lisanna.

"Yeah I'm getting worried too...how about we check her apartment? She might just have a fever or something..." Erza replied.

We turned to look at Natsu, he was deep in thought. He hasn't been talking much and he's always deep in thought. Although we may hate each other and think we're rivals...I still think of him as my nakama and having that said I'm worried about him.

"Natsu, are you ok? You seem awfully quiet." Erza asked.

Silence.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled.

"Huh? What?" He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Were you listening at all?" Erza asked.

"Gomen I kind of missed everything you guys said..."

A tick mark appeared on Erza's head. "I said are you ok? You seem awfully quiet."

"Oh yeah...I'm fine."

"Natsu what's on your mind? There's something bothering you, let us help." Erza said.

"It's nothing, really..."

I let out a sigh. "You're thinking about Lucy right?" I asked.

"..."

"We're worried about her too Natsu."

"I know but it's just...she's changed. Like a lot...and she said we weren't her nakama...w-what did she mean by that? I just...I just don't understand..."

Me and Erza shared a glance at each other. I nodded.

"Natsu. We're going to visit Lucy. Maybe you can ask her what she meant." Erza asked.

Natsu just nodded. I gave a little sigh as we left the guild.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

We left the guild and headed to Lucy's apartment. Although when we arrived near the apartment I stopped my tracks.

_'Something's not right…'_

I sniffed the air.

"Natsu?" Erza called out.

"Her apartment doesn't smell like her." I simply said.

"W-what?" Gray stuttered.

"I don't know. It just doesn't smell like her."

Erza and Gray stood there shock for a moment until Erza broke the silence and went up to the door and knocked on it. A lady walked out.

"Excuse me Madam, are you the landlady?" Erza asked.

"Yes I am, what is it you need young lady?"

"Our nakama Lucy lives here and we were wondering if she's home."

"Lucy did you say?"

"Hai."

"She moved out of this apartment. Didn't she tell you guys?"

"Apparently not, um dI'd she tell you where she was going?"

"Gomen but unfortunately not. But if you do see tell her I said thank you."

We had a confused look on our faces which didn't go unnoticed by the landlady. She let out a little chuckle.

"Lucy gave me 1,000,000 Jewels to keep before she left."

"What!? That much!?" Gray yelled just as shock as I was.

"That's right. Well if you ever see her, please tell her I am truly grateful and thank you."

We thanked her for the info and bowed before leaving. One question was on our minds.

Where is Lucy?

* * *

**Erza's POV**

We were walking in complete silence. Until I decided to break it. "We need to let Master know. Lucy hasn't been at the guild for a week and she's moved out of her apartment. Something's definitely wrong." I did not wait for their reply knowing that they'd agree with me. We headed for the guild again. Natsu kicked the door open and we all rushed to Master's office. Instead of knocking we barged into his office causing Master Makarov to jump at our sudden appearance. He was behind piles of papers which i assume is complaints.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BRATS?!" He yelled behind the piles of paper.

"Gramps! Lucy has been missing for a week! Something's definitely wrong!" Natsu replied.

"Did she take any solo missions?" Master asked.

"...we don't know Master..." I quietly said.

There was a awkward silence.

"If she doesn't come back in the next couple of days, we can send a search party." He said breaking the silence.

"But-" I was going to protest but Master cut me off.

"Erza! I'm sure she's fine. She probably just taken a week long mission."

Again silence filled the air. But we reluctantly nodded. Little did they know 2 pairs of eyes and ears were watching and listening.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Mother?"

"That's right sweetheart, it's me."

I reached out for her but then pulled back and shook my head.

"N-no."

"Lucy?"

"W-why did you leave me? Y-you left me with F-father...no...that bastard...w-who forgot about m-me...who cared so much for his business and work more than me, WHO WOULDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY FUCKEN BIRTHDAY AND YET HERE YOU ARE ALIVE AND HEALTHY CALLING ME SWEETHEART LIKE IT'S ALL FUCKEN OK? W-hy? Y-you lied to me and made me b-believe you were d-dead...for...all those bloody year. I cried so many tears for you and here you are all alone. And... and yet you call me sweetheart?"

"Lucy...I had to leave...t-the Dragon Realm, no, everything was falling apart." Layla said.

"What she said is true little one." Grandeeney said.

"But...you left me...you could have taken me with you..." I replied my eyes welling up in tears.

"I'm sorry Lucy...I couldn't bring you with me. Please Lucy, I'll make it up to you."

My attitude suddenly changed as my ears perked up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Eh?" Mother looked at me weirdly.

"You said you'd make it up to me right?"

She nodded weirdly.

"YAY! Remember a celestial mage never breaks their promise. So I forgive you."

I jumped on my Mother for a hug. She returned the hug but then she pulled back.

"Ok, first things first, I want you to meet the dragons." She said gesturing behind me.

I turned around to see multiple dragons lined up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess. My name is Igneel." A red dragon said as he bowed.

Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four hind legs.

_'He must be Natu's Father.' _I thought as my gaze snapped to the next dragon that spoke.

"Name's Metalicana." Was all the metal dragon said.

Metalicana possesses a blunt round head. On the side of his head he has a small light eye. Befitting his magic, he has a metallic shine on his entire body. Both his neck and his arms are covered in several layers of plates. Metalicana also appears to possess wings.

_'Gajeel's Father.' _I thought as my eyes moved to the next dragon.

"My name is Achnologia. It's nice to meet you Princess."

Acnologia is a dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles anarrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

I turned to the next dragon.

"My name is Atlas Flame."

Atlas Flame is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton.

I gazed upon this dragon, I liked his flames. But then my eyes were fixated on the next dragon.

"Hello, I'm Weisslogia."

Weisslogia is a light-colored, gigantic, bearded Dragon with feathery, angel-esque wings. Weisslogia also has two comparably small antlers protruding from the top of his head. Weisslogia's underbelly is quite smooth, while the majority of his body, save for part of his feathery, windswept face, and his spine (which is adorned with a trail of hair that starts from Weisslogia's head), is covered with a multitude of thick scales.

"I'm Skiadrum."

Skiadrum's apperance was somewhat like Weisslogia but only in black.

"Twins?"

"Correct." They both said.

Then I suddenly remembered something.

"Didn't you guys die? At least according to the rumors."

"I revived them." Mother said.

The rest of them introduced themselves. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Also a little birdy told me that some your 'chrildren' are looking for you. Natsu. Gajeel. Wendy. Cobra. Sting and Rogue thinks you're dead." I said gesturing to Weissloga and Skiadrum. They looked at me shocked and I smirked. "But half of em' I've met and the other half I haven't. The 3 I know, I despise. They betrayed me. But other than that, Mother do you recognize the name Zeref?" I said turning my attention to Mother.

"Zeref did you say? I haven't heard that name in a long time. He's a dark mage but no ordinary mage. He's the King of the Dark World."

"I was fighting 2 of his monsters and I got this." I said as I showed her my scar by moving my hair. Her eyes widen. "But my magic is now blocked. Can you unblock Mother?"

"Sure sweetie. Anything for you." She replied as her faced softened. She motioned me to a seat. I sat on the comfy chair. "You guys may leave." Mother said to the dragons. The dragons left through the giant doors. "Relax, this may hurt a bit. Mother placed her warm hands over my eyes.

"Mother wai-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Pain ran up and down my body. It feels like there was an explosion in my body. But it soon died down and I felt really exhausted.

"Lucy are you ok?" I gave a slight nod. Silence filled the air.

"Ne Mother, can you help me control my magic."

"Sure dear. How about you train with dragons and learn dragon slaying magic?"

"Really?"

"Mm."

"Let me sleep for a bit..." I exhaustively celebrated then soon drifted off to sleep.

**-Time Skip - Morning-**

I woke up on a comfy bed. I finally slept peacefully for once. The room was similar to my bedroom back at the Heartfilia mansion with bathroom and closet. Then feeling the sleep drift away from me I hoisted myself up and did my morning routine. I then requipped into my favorite outfit. But only in different colors. White hoodie slightly closed, gold strapless bra and black high waisted shorts with my usual laced boots. I let my hair drop and applied a bit of makeup before heading out. I opened the door and walked down the corridor to who knows where. As I wander my way around a guy dressed in a suit approached me.

"Hime, Mistress called for you." He said.

"Hai..." I replied wearily. I followed the man to a room is what I assume is the library due to the fact it was filled with books. Mother was sitting on a chair and the table I'm front of her had a lacrima globe.

"Lucy dear, come here."

I walked over to her and sat on the chair beside her. I sunk into its comfort. "What is it Mother?"

"You're in Fairy Tail correct?" I nodded in answer. "Look into the lacrima." She said as she hovered her hand over the globe. An image popped up. It was Team Natsu. I growled.

"Tch!"

_"Lucy hasn't been in the guild for a while, do you think she's ok?" Gray said. _

_"Yeah I'm getting worried too. Let's go check her apartment. She might just have a fever or something." Erza replied._

_The two turned their heads to Natsu who seems to be deep in thought. _

_"Natsu. Are you ok? You seem awfully quiet." Gray asked. _

_"Huh? Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking."_

_"About what?" Erza asked. _

_"N-nothing…"_

_"You're thinking about Lucy right?" She continued. _

_"…"_

_"Hey, it's ok that you think about her. I mean we do too." _

_"I know but it's just…she's changed. Like a lot…and she said we weren't her nakama…w-what did she mean by that? I just…I just don't understand…"_

_"Natsu…we're going to visit Lucy and maybe we can ask her what she meant ok?"_

_Natsu only nodded. They left for my old apartment. Once they had reached Natsu froze for a moment then started sniffing the air. _

_"Natsu?" Erza asked. _

_"Her apartment doesn't smell like her." He said. _

_"What?" Gray asked. _

_"I don't know…it just…it just doesn't smell like her…"_

_Erza and Gray stood there shock for a moment until Erza went up to the door and knocked on it. A few moments later the landlady walked out. _

_"Excuse me madam, are you the landlady?" Erza asked. _

_"Yes I am. What is it you need young lady?" The landlady said._

_"Our friend Lucy lives here and we were wondering if she's home." Erza continued._

_"Lucy did you say?" _

_"Hai."_

_"She moved out of this apartment. Didn't she tell you?"_

_"No…she didn't. Did she tell you where she was going?"_

_"I'm sorry but no. Although she is kind and generous, she gave me 1,000,000 Jewels to keep when she left."_

_"What!? That much?" Natsu and Gray said in unison._

_"Hai. You mentioned you were her nakamas right?"_

_Erza nodded. _

_"Well can you give her a message. Tell her that I said I am truly grateful and thank you." The landlady said before closing the door._

_Team Natsu left for the guild again in complete silence. _

_"We need to let Master know. Lucy hasn't been at the guild for a week. Something's definitely wrong." Erza said breaking the tension. _

_Natsu kicked the doors open when they reached the guild and they all rushed to Master's office. Instead of knocking they barged into his office causing Master Makarov to jump at our sudden appearance. _

_"What do you want brats?!" He yelled._

_"Gramps Lucy has been missing for a week! Something's wrong!" Natsu yelled._

_"Did she take any solo missions?"_

_"…we don't know master…" Erza quietly said. _

_Silence. Then Master spoke up. _

_"If she doesn't come back in a couple of days then we can send a search party to look for her."_

_"But-" Erza was about to protest my Master cut her off. _

_"Erza I'm sure she's fine. She probably just taken a week long mission."_

_Again there was silence. But they all nodded. _

Then it ended.

"Ne Mama, when do we start training?"

"Whenever you'd like dear." Mother said with a smile.

"Before we do can I bring Tsubaki here to the Dragon Realm?"

"Tsubaki?"

"He's my friend Mother."

"Sure."

I teleported to the Spirit World. "Tsuuuuubakiiiii!~" I yelled.

"LUUUUUCCCEEEEE!" Tsubaki yelled back and tackled me down to the ground.

"Hahahaha hey there buddy. Do you want to come with me to the Dragon Realm?"

"Dragon Realm?"

"Where dragons live."

"Really?! Yes! I wanna come!"

"Ok sure! Just give me a moment. All my spirit friends! Please come here!" I yelled out. They all gathered around me. "Hi guys! Can you guys come with me for a bit?" They all looked at me weirdly but nodded. I smiled and teleported us to the Dragon Realm. We were in the giant hall/room where I met Mother. Mother was standing in the middle room smiling.

"Guys meet my Mother. Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer meet Mother again." The three looked at her in utter shock.

"Is that really you Layla-sama?" Capricorn asked.

"Yes it's me Capricorn." They burst into tears and hugged her. I smiled at the reunion.

"Well you guys do a meet and greet. Tsubaki come with me." I teleported us to my room.

"What is it Lucy?"

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: CLLLIIIFFFHANNGER! To be honest I have no idea what is going to happen next whatsoever XD**_

_**Happy: AYE SIR!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Happy meet Tsubaki. *moves aside to reveal Tsubaki***_

_**Tsubaki: Hi there!**_

_**Happy: IT'S A WOLF! AHHHHHHHHH~ CARLA SAVE ME!**_

_**Carla: Tch.**_

_**Tsubaki: Did I say something?**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: By the way! I'm going to put a poll up for who Lucy should be paired up with.**_

_**Natsu: Lucy and I are partners! Why does she need to be paired with anyone else!?**_

_**Gray: She's talking about romance! Flame-idiot! Plus she'd be perfect for me.**_

_**Natsu: Why would they match Lucy with an Ice Princess? They would pick me of course.**_

_**Laxus: Blonde would suit me.**_

_**Loke: My Princess would suit me best.**_

_***other guys join the riot***_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Um guys? Let the readers pick.**_

_**All the guys: NO! BUNNY YOU CAN JUST PAIR HER UP WITH ME!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *eyebrow twitches* SHUT UP OR I WON'T ADD YOU AS AN OPTION!**_

_**All the guys: A-aye S-sir...**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *smiles* Please fav, follow and review. Thanks. Byee. *turns to guys and glares* Say bye.**_

_**All the guys: B-bye**_

**_Bunny-Senpai: Don't forget to vote!_**


	5. S-Class Trials

**_Bloody Revenge_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, well maybe more than a while, but I have an excuse. I actually went on holiday overseas and also I have school. But I tried my best to write this for you guys as soon as I can. Also thank you for all the support and compliments. It makes me very happy to know that people enjoy my horrible writing. So I'm really grateful._**

**_Laxus: No one cares._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Yeah I know. _**

**_Laxus: Then why did-_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Just shut up and give me cookies._**

**_Laxus: Why should I-_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: If you still want to live I suggest you get me cookies. Also while you're at it, get me a drink too. Thanks!_**

**_Laxus: *glares but then walks off to get cookies*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Hehehe! I don't own Fairy Tail and if I did there probably will be so much more blood...Enjoy!_**

* * *

**"Your words have destroyed me more than blades every could..."**

* * *

**Previously**

_"Well you guys do a meet and greet. Tsubaki come with me." I teleported us to my room._

_"What is it Lucy?"_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"You'll love it here." I teleported us back to Mother to let Tsubaki meet her. I smiled before quickly teleporting back to my room. I made a clone of myself. "Complete the rest of the missions and make sure we're known. Everywhere. Find out information and keep an eye on the guild. Any useful information let me know. We'll just have to find out how much they really cared for me. Also I'll remove our guild mark and if anyone asks what guild you are from, tell them you're a solo mage. I'll send you to Earthland." And soon my doppelganger disappeared. I went back to where everyone else was and all my spirits had left leaving Mother and Tsubaki. "Mother can we start training?"

"Of course dear. I'll gather up the dragons and we can start training."

* * *

**\- Time Skip - 1 Week -**

**? POV**

"Master!"

"We've been waiting~~"

"Hurry up and make the annoucement."

"'Who' is it this year?"

"Ahem." Master had cleared his throat then the screams died down.

"The annoucement of the participates in the S-class promotion trials."

"The venue for this year's trial us Tenrou Island. The holy ground of the guild. Strength…heart…soul…I've been watching for each of these things this past year. There will be eight participates. Natsu Dragneel." Makarov announced.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said.

"You did it, Natsu!" Happy said.

"Gray Fullbuster." Master continued.

"The time has finally come." Gray said.

"Juvia Lockser."

"Eh? Juvia too?" Juvia said.

"Elfman."

"To be worthy of a man, one must become S-class!" Elfman said.

"Good luck of Elf-niichan." Lisanna said.

"Cana Alberona "

"…"

"Freed Justine."

"The one to take Laxus's place will be…" Freed said.

"Levy McGarden."

"Me…finally." Levy said.

"It's Levy!"

"Mest Gryder."

"It's Mest!"

"Last year was so close!"

"This time, one will be selected to pass from among them. Get into your best condition in one week's time." Makarov explained.

I smirked. "So they've completely forgotten about me…" I said before exiting the guild.

* * *

**Makarov's POV**

I just finished announcing the participates for the S-class trials. I felt a presence that we were being being watch.

"Master you okay?" Mira asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded before turning towards my office. I shrugged it off thinking it was just my imagination.

* * *

**? POV**

"So what's happening in my 'favorite' guild?"

"They're having S-class trials at Tenrou Island."

"Oho…so they've completely forgotten about me?"

"It seems so."

"Awh that sucks."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"It just gives me more motivation for my revenge."

"Of course."

"Continue doing missions and collection jewels. I'm gonna be a millionaire even though the jewels are no use to me."

* * *

**\- Time Skip - 1 Week -**

**Makarov's POV**

We're leaving for Tenrou Island for the S-class trials. All the participants had found a partner to work with. Everyone was so excited about it. I was too seeing as I was curious to see who'd become part of the S-Class mage this year. But little did I know that we'd be stuck on that island for 7 years.

* * *

**-Time Skip - 6 Years and 364 Days -**

**Lucy's POV**

"Princess it's time to go." Hikaru said.

"Of course." I replied. He lead me down the hall to see my Mother.

"Must you go?" She asked.

"Mother, remember I need my revenge."

"But Achnologia already killed-"

"He didn't kill them. Mavis helped them, so they're not dead." Mother just stared me with a sad expression. "I'll come back to visit ok?" She nodded then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. When she finally pulled away I took in deep breaths due to the fact I couldn't breathe for a second there.

"I have a present for you." Mother said as she pulled something from behind her.

"No way! I get my own exceed?" She smiled and nodded. "Mother you're the best!"

"Oh I know."

I look at the exceed. It was a tiger exceed. I gave her a grin to which she returned. "What should I name you? Well I got Tsubaki...so I'll name you...Yui!"

"Roar!" The cute little exceed roared.

"Aw she's so adorable! Thank you Mother!" I gave her a one last hug.

"Ok it's time to go. Don't you have to say farewell to the 'others'?"

"Right . I forgot. Then I'll be going now, I'll make sure to visit." I walked out the door with little Yui in my arms and outside the door was Tsubaki.

"Yo." She said.

"Really? Ya know you could've gone inside."

"I could've. But I didn't. Plus I'm not good in these kind of situations."

I sighed. "Of course you aren't. Anyways meet Yui, your new best friend."

"My name is Yui. Roar!"

"I'm Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you Tsubaki-san. Roar!"

"Likewise Yui-chan."

Yui and Tsubaki got along well as soon as they met. It reminded me of some unwanted memories of Natsu and I. "Idiot." I muttered.

"Princess. Don't you have to say farewell to the others?" Hikaru asked interrupting my thoughts to which I mentally thanked him for. Hikaru was one of the top butlers in the Dragon Realm and he is totally hot. He wore a suit and he had spiky white hair which made him look so badass, not old. Too top it all off, was his aqua blue eyes that stands out.

"Oh yeah. Tsubaki, Yui, stay here with Hikaru ok?"

"'Kay!" They said in unison. I ran off to find the dragons. Achnologia was who I found first and he flew me around. "I'm still mad at you Daddy." I said breaking the silence. He grunts. I moved around on his head. "Seriously though? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry?" He replied.

"You're not even certain of your apology and let alone sincere!" He grunts again. I slid down to his snout and smiles. "But thank you Daddy. I know you did it for me." I said then giving him a little kiss.

"Tch. So now you thank me?" He rebutted.

I grinned and made myself comfy on his snout. "I'm going to miss seeing you on a daily basis..."

"You can always visit or summon us."

"I know but it'd still be lonely, plus I can't always summon you guys."

"Go get your revenge and then you can tell me all about it when you come back."

"Or I could just summon you and scar the shit outta Fairy Tail. That would be so funny!"

"Or you can stop using your old man for your dirty work."

"Who said it was dirty?! Its very much clean so shut your mouth!" He suddenly dropped his snout down, dropping me. I could use my wings but I decided to play with. I was falling through the air...and fast. "DAD! HELP ME! MY WINGS WON'T WORK!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" He roared.

Though instead of Achnologia catching me, Igneel did. "Oh hey Dad." I said casually.

"Hey darling. That was a nice prank you played on Achnologia." Igneel said.

"Hahahaha I know right! Maybe you should help me on my next one. It's funny to see his reactions."

"You know I could hear you." Achnologia said flying next to Igneel.

"Oops." I said. I laid on Igneel's head. Without realizing I whispered, "I'm going to miss you guys." Of course with dragon hearing they'd heard what I said. Silence filled the air. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Soon we landed and there stood the other dragons. I said my farewells and left a kiss on each one of them. But we knew we'd see each other soon. Very soon.

* * *

**Makarov's POV**

After 7 years trapped on Tenroujima Island, we come back only to find the guildhall a wreak. With all our money gone as well. As soon as I entered the door, everyone was gathered up.

"Master, you've got to see this." Levy said holding a Sorcerer's Week magazine.

_Reporter: "Thanks for being here Lucy."_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Thank you for having me."_

_Reporter: "So tell me, according to the reports I got about you, how many villages and towns have you saved?"_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Within the last 7 years, I'd say at least 100 or 200. I'm not sure but at least 100."_

_Reporter: "Wow! Also, rumor has it you've made dark guilds turn into good ones. Is that true?"_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Yes it's true."_

_Reporter: "Speaking of guilds, are you part of one?"_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Guild? No. I'm a solo mage."_

_Reporter: "That's too bad, because any guild would want to have a strong mage like you and not to mention a beautiful one too."_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Hahahaha thank you. I'll consider it…maybe."_

_Reporter: "Ok, I've got another question that's actually taken my curiosity."_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Ask ahead."_

_Reporter: "So what exactly is your magic power?"_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Oh, my magic power? That's a secret. You may find out soon but I can't tell you how soon."_

_Reporter: "Now you've got me wondering."_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Is that so?"_

_Reporter: "Hahaha yes. We've got one more question that's been asked by many many people. Where do we find you if we have a mission request?"_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "Um, I guess on the outskirts of Magnolia Forest. You would see a mail box somewhere along there so any mission request, you can put it there or you can just give it to me in person. I'd gladly accept everyone's missions."_

_Reporter: "And there you have it guys. The one and only Lucy Heartfilia! Again thank you for being here."_

_Lucy Heartfilia: "My pleasure."_

"Master I thought guild marks could only be removed by the Master of the guild." Levy said.

"Yeah that's how it should be." I replied.

"Look at her hand. Though in most pictures she's wearing gloves but in this picture her hand is bare. The guild mark is missing." Levy said.

"But I don't recall removing hers."

"Maybe we could ask her. She said she has a mailbox on the outskirts of Magnolia Forest. If her mailbox is there, I'm pretty sure her house would be there."

"Yeah we can send a search party."

* * *

**Levy's POV**

After seeing the magazine, Master said he'd send a search party. But having that said, most of the guild went. So now we're searching the Magnolia Forest. We found a mailbox with her name on it but there was no sign of a house, only a giant waterfall.

"Why would she leave a mailbox here?" Gajeel asked.

"Maybe she doesn't live here." Pantherlily said.

I stood there in thought. Lucy wouldn't leave a mailbox in the middle of nowhere right?

"Maybe her house is invisible." Happy said.

"That's it! Maybe her house is invisible."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I stared through the waterfall. Most of Fairy Tail was down there. I smirked. I made a clone but changed it's appearance. Brown hair, green eyes, a floral dress and a red hood.

"Let's play and have a little fun shall we?"

* * *

**Erza's POV**

We searched the area but couldn't seem to find anything. Levy had mention her house being invisible. But we couldn't find a single trace of it.

"Look someone's coming."

It was a girl with long brown curly hair, green eyes. She was wearing a floral dress and a short red hood.

"Ano...do you know where Lucy Heartfilia's mailbox is?" The girl asked timidly.

No one said anything so I went forward. "Do you have a mission request for her?" I asked politely.

"Yes...are you her friends?" The girl asked.

"Ah, yeah we are." I replied. The girl looked down, bangs covering her eyes. She muttered something that I couldn't hear before looking and smiling.

"Um...can you show me her mailbox please? I'd like to put my request in." I turned to around to the mailbox but what I saw was Wendy's, Natsu's, Gajeel's and Laxus' eyes all widened.

"Ah yes of course." I gestured to mailbox and the little girl walked to it. She stopped and place the paper in before closing it. She turned around to face us again.

"Are you guys from a guild?"

"Yes we are. The one and only Fairy Tail."

"Is that so...are you guys joining the Grand Mahou Games that's in about 3 months?"

"Yes we are."

"I wish you good luck for the Grand Mahou Games." The little girl walked up to me and held out her hand. I shook her hand and for a moment there I was pretty sure I saw her smirk. "I must be going now. Farewell." She let go and walked off. I turned to the guild. The dragon slayers still had their eyes widened. I walked up to them.

"Are you guys ok? Wendy, what happened?"

"You guys didn't hear it? It's all our fault and she's out to get revenge and she said if we're lucky we'd live. She knows Master's secret about Mavis." Wendy said in shock.

"She? Who's she?" I asked.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

**Makarov's POV**

I had Erza explained why the guild was in shock. After hearing what had happened, I too was in shock. Who exactly is 'she' and how does she know about Mavis? My thoughts were interrupted when Erza asked me about the upcoming Grand Mahou Tournament. Romeo told me about the money and we are so going to join. Although I was so bothered after hearing what happened, I had so many questions.

Who is the girl?

Who is 'she'?

Where is Lucy?

How does 'she' know about Mavis?

Why did the girl ask about the Grand Mahou Games?

The list of questions just goes on and on but what bothered me the most was the uneasy feeling I had.

"What's going to happen?" I asked myself.

* * *

**? POV**

"Oho~ It seems like Fairy Tail is having 2 teams participate in the Grand Mahou Tournaments." I stared at the lacrima globe. "Team A = Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell and ooh the lucky last Lisanna Strauss with Elfman as a substitute. Well well well it seems like we are going to have a lot of fun. Ok let's see...Team B = Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar and Mystogan. Making Jellal disguise as Mystogan? Hm that's rather interesting...what would happen if I blow his cover? It seems like he has some rather strong haters..." I waved my hand in front of the globe. "Sabertooth huh? Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear and Yukino Aguria. Oh so we have another celestial mage. The twin dragon slayers...they seem to think they'd kill their parents...they could be fun to play with." I waved my hand over the lacrima looking at every member of every team that was gonna make the games...Now for the other guilds...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Still want more?" A blonde guy asked aloud.

"That was a total joke..." An exceed said.

"Fro thinks so too." Another exceed said.

"Those are the dragons of Sabertooth."

"Sting and Rogue!"

"The strongest members of the strongest guild!"

A hooded figure walked forward in front of Sting and Rogue. "I volunteer."

"Who are you?" Sting asked.

The hooded figure ignored the question. "You attack first."

"No no why don't you. We asked for the challenge so please go ahead."

"Hmm." The hooded figure hummed. It stood there frozen for a moment before it lunged at Sting. It's fist collided with his face and was punched to the ground. Moments later the pathway cracked. Sting coughed out blood. A quick as a flash it's leg came out to kick Rogue in the chest to the ground. Like Sting, Rogue coughed out blood. The hooded figure backed away. "Thank you for the battle." It stood there for a sec before it said,"Heal." Rogue and Sting was healed and they stood up. The hooded figure walked to the exceeds. It pulled out 2 lollipops and it held it out to Lector and Fro who was standing next to each other. "Here." They hesitantly took it. The hooded figure patted there head.

"Who are you?" Sting asked again.

"That's for you to find out."

"What?" Rogue said.

"Though that'd be soon. Till next time." The hooded figure bowed stopping midway to look at them. "Also you didn't actually kill them." The hooded figure whispered then walked away. Sting and Rogue looked at the direction the hooded figure had left before looking at each other.

"What? What does she mean?" Sting asked.

"She was a kind and pretty lady." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"What? Lector, was it a girl?" Sting asked.

"Yeah and a pretty one but I couldn't really see her though." Lector replied.

"I wonder if we'll see her in the Grand Mahou Tournaments..."

"Fro thinks so too."

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: And that concludes today's chapter. I'm sorry for the late update! I've been stressing lately because of school.**_

**_Sting: WHY DID WE GET BEATEN UP?_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT!_**

**_Sting: DESERVED IT? WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?_**

**_Rogue: Sting calm down._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Yeah Sting, calm down!_**

**_Sting: I AM CALM._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: STOP YELLING OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!_**

**_Sting: *keeps silent*_**

**_Rogue: Please review, fav and follow._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Also there's still a poll up so yeah go ahead and vote. Although I'm not entirely sure that I'm going to add romance...so yeah...Ja-ne!_**


	6. Hidden

**_Bloody Revenge_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Hey! Thank you for all your reviews and advice. I'll try to make things slower but if I don't I apologize. So yeah._**

**_Rufus: I remember it._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: OH JUST FUCK OFF RUFUS! I DON'T NEED YOU REMEMBERING MY SHIT!_**

**_Rufus: Ok then..._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: THAT'S RIGHT! BULLIES BETTER RECOGNIZE!_**

**_Rufus: I didn't even bully you..._**

**_Bunny-Senpai *ignores* I do not own Fairy Tail c: Enjoy!_**

* * *

**"That sweet girl you once knew doesn't exist anymore...YOU DESTROYED HER!"**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Fro thinks so too."_

_"What? Lector, was it a girl?" Sting asked._

_"Yeah and a pretty one but I couldn't really see her though." Lector replied._

_"I wonder if we'll see her in the Grand Mahou Tournaments..."_

_"Fro thinks so too."_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was the night before the Grand Mahou Games. The clock strike 12 and that's when it started.

"To all the guilds here for the Grand Mahou Tournaments! Good morning! In order to reduce the participating teams from 113 down to 8...we will now begin a 'Preliminary Event'."

I hummed in thought as I stared at the pumpkin guy announcing through the 3D projection lacrima. I turned to look at Tsubaki and Yui asleep on the bed before turning my attention back.

"Every year more and more guilds come~ That's a sign this event was starting to be taken too lightly~ This year, we've bought the number of final competing 9~ The preliminary rules are simple!"

Suddenly the building started shaking. I kept a poker face as I stood there in my cloak. Due to the sudden earthquake Tsubaki and Yui woke up. I turned to them. "You guys stay here. I'll be back in a minute." They just looked at each other than nodded.

"You will all now compete with each other. The goal is the even grounds, Domus Flau."

The building started changing. Then there was a path leading to the balcony.

"Feel free to use any magic you like. There are no restrictions. As long as you're one of the first 9 to make it. But if all of your members don't make it there, you still lose."

I turned my gaze to Tsubaki and Yui and smiled.

"And...one...more...thing...We take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the labyrinth..." The pumpkin finished and I smirked at the sentence.

"THE GRAND MAHOU TOURNAMENT'S PRELIMINARY EVENT! SKY LABYRINTH HAS BEGUN!"

I scanned the sky labyrinth and teleported to the goal.

"Congratulations on completing the preliminary event. You've made first place"

"Thank you bye." I quickly teleported myself back to the hotel. I changed my cloths and flopped against the bed as sleep overtook me.

**\- Time Skip - Next Morning -**

I was in a room in the stadium I changed into my normal clothes but with a cloak on top. I pulled the hood up to cover my face. I walked up out into the tunnel leading to the stadium.

"The time has finally come this year! The annual festival of magic! The Grand Mahou Tournament! I'm your annoucner , Chapati Lola. And former council member Yajima-san has joined us as commentator. thank you for being here, Yajima-san."

"My pleasure." Yajima replied.

"For days one's guest, we've invited the sparkling Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight-san of Blue Pegasus."

"We're gonna win this year, so look out~"

"The team members have finally entered." Chapati said.

"Yes, thank you. I'll have a coffee." Yajima said.

"Yajima-san! Your microphone is still on and broadcasting!" The audience started laughing. "First off is the preliminary round's 9th place. Will they be able to reclaim their past glory? Contrary of their name, they're rowdy Fairy Tail!" Apparently they booed. I smirked.

'Hmm...serves them right...'

"Even though they've gotten last place every single year, Fairy Tail managed to claw their way through the preliminaries. Though of course, they made it in 8th place. With the return of 'Team Tenrou' who have been causing trouble all over the place...Can they possibly become top of Fiore?!"

"I'm glad to see you all...congratulations Fairy Tail." Yajima said.

Though over the boos, was Fairy Tail cheering. Suddenly Fairy Tail went quiet. My ears perked up when Mavis started cheering.

"Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail." She cheered.

'Sooo...Fairy Tail's savior is here...this just makes it more interesting.'

"Next up...is 8th place in the preliminaries... The hounds of Hell's Army, Quatro Cerberus. Coming in 7th place, we have the all-female guild. The dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel. 6th place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus. 5th place...the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers. Lamia Scale." The guilds made conversations with each other. "Moving on, coming in 4th place we have...now this is quite a surprise, in third place we have a first time competing guild! The midnight raiders, Raven Tail!" Fairy Tail and the audience started making a commotion about it.

'I wonder how long it would take for someone to realise...'

After Fairy Tail found out Raven Tail was the one who kidnapped Wendy they were pretty much seething with anger. I chuckled.

"There's only three left that made it into the preliminaries. Here we go! The team who came in 3rd in the preliminaries...Well, now...this is definitely unexpected! Could the flapping of their fallen wings really carry them all the way here?! Its the least expected...the unbelievable...Fairy Tail B Team!" Again Fairy Tail and the audience started making a commotion about it. "Well, it seems as though there's a lot of people still confused over the new revisions to the rules this year, don't you think, Yajima-san?"

"That's right...This year each guild can have not one, but two teams enter into the tournament."

"But in this tournament, each team has the possibility of being matched up against every other team...will members of the same guild be capable of fighting themselves?" Capati said.

"They'll be fine." Yajima replied.

"But...that seems kind of unfair, doesn't it? Like...what if the competition has each time send out 1 member at a time for a battle of royale...the Fairy Tail would be the only guild to have 2 members in the ring at once, right?" Jenny said.

"Of the over 100 guilds that entered, Fairy Tail is the only one that still has 2 teams in running...this is their advantage they've earned, don't you think?" Capati asked.

"It's definitely in their favor maa-boy." Yajima replied.

"Maa-boy?"

Of course Natsu started the commotion this time scream that he didn't give to shits if they were part of the same guild.

"Now for the 2nd team that made it through the preliminary round...The strongest! The invincible! The complete dominators! Sabertooth!"

Of course they'd be cheers for last years winners but after the cheers were questions.

"If Sabertooth came in 2nd who came in 1st?"

"Now we seem to have an unknown guild here. It seems there's no name. So well just call it Unknown. In 1st place we have Unknown?"

I pulled my cloak hood to make sure it covered my face. I smirked and walked out. Silence filled the air. Suddenly it was bombarded with questions.

"Who is that?!"

Everyone stared at me and I just stood there hidden behind my cloak. My hair long blond flowed down over the cloak.

"It's that lady we met yesterday Rogue." Sting said.

"Yeah..." Rogue replied.

"You've met her before?" Someone from they're team asked.

"Yeah, yesterday."

The announcers broke the tension.

"That makes up all the teams that will be participating. Looking at the lineup, do you have any thoughts?"

"Ah, to be young again."

"Errr...that isn't exactly what I meant...Thank you for waiting, here is your lineup! The Grand Mahou Game' program has been unveiled. As far as the matches go, this is how the points will be distributed amongst 1st to 9th place." And so Capati explained the rest of the rules. "Without further ado, I bring you the Grand Mahou Games' opening game! Let's begin, 'Hidden'! Each team will have 1 participant. After each team submits their player, I'll explain the rules."

Everyone picked there members. Quatro Cerberos being Yeager, Mermaid Heel being Beth, Raven Tail being Narpuding, Blue Pegasus being Eve, Sabertooth being Rufus, Lamia Scale being Leon, Fairy Tail A being Gray and Fairy Tail B being Juvia. For Unknown is me.

"Will each team's participant for 'Hidden' please come forward."

Every participant went forward including myself. Everyone started talking and asking the pumpkin stuff to which I did not pay any attention to whatsoever. I just stood at the back hiding my face.

"FIELD OPEN! Kabo!" The pumpkin said.

Then some building appeared. Well to be exact it was a city. A huge city. Soon everyone got separated.

'So this is like hide and seek huh? How about everyone hides and I'll seek...'

"Everyone in the stadium, you can keep track of everything happening inside the city with our lacrima vision. The 9 participating competitors don't know the whereabouts of each other."

'You sure about that? Because I know exactly where everyone is.'

"The rules of the hidden are simple. All of you will be 'it' and be looking for each other mutually. Find each other inside that city. You're free to use any magic you like, you just need to land one hit. If contact made, a point is added to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter." Suddenly there were many clones of each participate. "These are copies of all of you. If attack a copy by mistake...you will lose a point." Someone hit the huge bell. "Okay then! Vanish, into the stillness! Stalk like black cats under the shroud of night! Hidden has begun!" Juvia lost a point after hugging a copy of her 'Gray-sama'.

I just stood there on the ground. I made clones of myself and sent them to each other participant knocking them all out with one hit.

"Woah! It seems that...um...we'll call her...Blank...well Blank got an attack on everybody. That means 9 points for...uh...Blank."

"What?"

"How?"

Again I just stood there in the middle of the street. Everyone else started fighting each other. Raven Tail's participant, Narpuding, was only going for Fairy Tail. I smirked.

_'Maybe, just maybe, I could get along with them, but they'd probably be disqualified if someone notices.'_

My eyes snapped to Rufus who was on top of a building.

_'Oho...thinks he can get us eh? We'll see about that...'_

"I remember...I remember it all...Memory make..."

"Creation magic!?"

I smirked and teleported behind him. I stab a sword through his stomach. "Do you remember? Remember it. Remember it all. Remember this pain." I pulled the sword out and pushed him of the building. Everyone stared in shock. I summoned swords in the air. They pointed at an enemy. I raised my arms out. "Fly." I whispered and all in one motion it stabbed every single enemy in the game.

"She...she got them all again! In one instant, she took the lead!"

Everyone stared at me in shock. "You know this challenge isn't interesting at all, organizers." I said.

"Kabo..."

I sat down as everyone ran to fight me. But before they could reach me the game had ended.

"And that's the end of it! These are the standings!

1\. Unknown 16P

2\. Raven Tail 8P

3\. Lamia Scale 6P

4\. Blue Pegasus 4P

5\. Mermaid Heel 3P

6\. Quatro Cerberus 2P

7\. Fairy Tail B 1P

8\. Sabertooth 0P

9\. Fairy Tail A 0P

"That was a nice game of hide and seek. Although it would be better if only I were the seeker." I said.

The participates moved away in anger. Gray walked in silence, his bangs covering his eyes. He apologize to his team before continuing to walk into the tunnel. He punched the wall.

"I swear...I'll get them back for this..."

I walked up behind him stopping just in front of him. I didn't turn my head. I just stared ahead. "Will you be able to get me back?" Gray's eyes widen.

"W-who are you?"

"That's merely for you to find out. You said you'll get me back for it right? But I'll just say this, it was someone you and your guild destroyed." With that I walked off. I smirked hearing the battle matchups. Fairy Tail's Lisanna Strauss and Raven Tail's Flare Corona.

'This is going to be an interesting battle..'

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: MWHAHAHA WHO REMEMBERS SHIT NOW?!**_

_**Rufus: Who is under the cloak?**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: If you read the story it'd be so obvious you stupid idiot.**_

_**Rufus: I'M NOT A STUPID IDIOT!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: K. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Ja-ne!**_


	7. Battles

**_Bloody Revenge_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: _****_Hey guys! Ok for this chapter I've added more animals to Lisanna's Animal Soul magic. Writing most of this chapter was quite hard so please be mindful of my mistakes and if this is bad._**

**_Trimen: Good luck Buuny-Senpai!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Uhh thanks?_**

**_Hibiki: Do you require our assistance my dear Bunny?_**

**_Eve: We would gladly help you!_**

**_Ren: It's not like I want to help you or anything..._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Uhhh I'm good, thanks for the offer...anyways I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**"Yes. Words can kill us. Is that so hard to believe?"**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"W-who are you?"_

_"That's merely for you to find out. You said you'll get me back for it right? But I'll just say this, it was someone you and your guild destroyed." With that I walked off. I smirked hearing the battle matchups. Fairy Tail's Lisanna Strauss and Raven Tail's Flare Corona._

_'This is going to be an interesting battle..'_

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

"The first match of the day one! Fairy Tail's A Lisanna Strauss..."

"Me?!"

"VS. Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

"LISANNA SHOW THEM THE RESULTS OF OUR TRAINING!" Natsu screamed.

"If we win here, it'll be a tie." Erza said.

"OOOOOOOOOOH! KNOCK EM' OUT!" Elfman shouted.

_'They hurt Wendy...There way of greeting us, was it? During that last competition, more than winning, they prioritised getting in Gray's way...I'm angry.'_

"Leave it to me! I'll definitely win." I said.

"Ooh." Pantherlily said.

"That's some awesome spirit, Lisanna!" Happy said.

"THE OPPONENT IS IWAN'S STUPID GUILD, AFTER ALL! SMASH 'EM UP!" Master yelled.

"You two, please proceed ahead." The pumpkin said.

And so I made my way to the arena.

_'I can't lose.'_

* * *

**Lucy's**** POV**

"Oho...I think I might enjoy this...I finally get to see some pain." I said as I leaned back on a chair. I watched from the balcony provided for my 'guild'. Yui and Tsubaki was sitting on the ledge of the balcony. I peered over the balcony to watch the battle. There stood Flare and Lisanna.

"The time limit is 30 minutes. If, within that time the opponent is rendered to unable to battle, that's a win. And with that, the first match...BEGINS!"

"Animal Soul : Cat!" Lisanna than launches herself at Flare trying to claw her only resulting with her pulling her hair.

"Hair shower - Wolf Fang!" Flares hair turned into a wolf.

_'Hm...interesting...'_

"Animal Soul : Harpy!" Lisanna flew up above the wolf and grabbing the wolf with her feet. She flew around the strands, making Flare's hair all tangled until flying up to pull on it. A few strands ripped either from her head or in half.

"My hair!...DAMN YOU..." Her hair grew longer and sunk into the ground. Her hair appeared under Lisanna grabbing her lets.

"Huh? Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Flare's hair was pulling Lisanna.

"LISANNA!" I hear Erza yell. I smirked.

"My hair can move however I wish." Flare said. "EAT THAT!" Her hair then slammed Lisanna on the ground hard.

"Ughh..." Lisanna groaned in pain. "Animal Soul : Wings!" Lisanna flew up a pulling Flare with her before spinning her and making her hit the ground. But Flare's hair was still latched to her so she came down with her. Resulting in them both hitting the ground.

"There hasn't even been time to take a breath in this battle! Battle of the Father-Son guilds! Battle of the women! Neither one is drawing back!"

"MY...SUNSET HAIR...MY RED HAIR...THIS LEVEL OF DAMAGE...OOOOH!"

Flare's hair dug into the ground. Lisanna looked around to see where it'd appear but it didn't come out anywhere around her.

"Well...that's pretty dirty..." I said out loud. Yui and Tsubaki gave me a questioning gaze. I pointed to Asuka. There you could see Flare's hair. They gasp and I chuckled. Flare pointed to Asuka and Lisanna turned her gaze to where she was directing.

"ASUKA-CHAN MMPH!" Flares hair covered her mouth to refrain her from speaking. Flare threw her on the ground.

"Don't make a sound. This is an order. I don't know what might happen if you disobey..." Flare said darkly and Lisanna shook in fear. She cocked her head to the side. "Don't make a sound. Don't make a move. Don't use magic. If you disobey me, who know what'll happen?" She swung her hair at Lisanna and started laughing evilly.

"LISANNA!" Erza yelled.

"What happened?! They were evenly matched until just now, weren't they?" Elfman asked.

"What in the world is going on here? The fierce battle from a moment ago is now unfolding in a one-sided matter..."

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

_'Asuka-chan...'_

"Come on!" Asuka cheered. Flares hair attacked me and I screamed in pain.

_'Our goal is to be #1 in Fiore! Oooh! Wendy...Gray...I'm sorry...everyone...'_

"I...surren...mmmph!" Flares hair wrapped around my mouth again.

"Lisanna-nee!" Romeo called out.

"Who said it was alright for you to speak?"

Her hair grabbed my wrists and legs. "NNNNGH!"

"As if I'd let you surrender...I'm going to have plenty of fun with you, after all...Get it? Please don't say a word. However I will allow you to scream. Ahaha. Let's see...what should I do to you first, I wonder?" I shook I'm fear. "That'd be interesting , but I just thought of something even better...I'll place the Raven Tail's insignia on your body. A insignia that will last for the rest of your life." Her hair changed into the Raven Taill's insignia. "Where do you want me to place it? Hmm?" I was shaking uncontrollably. "I see. You want me to place it over your Fairy Tail insignia, huh?"

"Please! Anything but that!"

"I told you not to speak, didn't I?"

"NO! STOP IT!"

"There's something strange about how Lisanna's acting." Elfman said.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Huh? He was just here a moment ago..."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I smirked evilly when Lisanna had been captured.

_'Not only do they go against the rules but they play dirty...Not bad...not bad...'_

I see Natsu running towards Asuka.

"Oh so he's figured it out?..."

"I HAVE GOOD HEARING! I COULD DEFINITELY HEAR IT JUST NOW! 'ASUKA-CHAN' THAT IS!" Natsu yelled as he pulled and burned the hair.

"Natsu! Why is that at a place like this..." Master said.

"What?!" Flare said.

"LISANNA! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

Lisanna mentally thanked Natsu. "Animal Soul : Cat!" Lisanna managed to get out of Flare's hair and claw her. "Animal Soul : Tiger!" Lisanna changed cat like but into a tiger with longer and larger claws. She launched herself at Flare only resulting her magic to canceled out. "It...it was erased..."

Flare looked over to her teammate and thought, _'Obra! It was you!'_

I chuckled. "So. Getting help from the outside huh? Not too shabby."

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Erza screamed.

"THE MAGIC DISAPPEARED!?" Elfman yelled.

"What in the world happened?! Lisanna's magic just disappeared. Yajima-san! This is...?!"

"..." Yajima had a deadly look on his face and if looks could kill everyone should be dead.

"Ya-Yajima-san?"

Lisanna then fell to the ground.

"Ooh...Lisanna is down! The match is over! The victor is Raven Tail's Flare. Corona!"

Flare laughed awkwardly. The crowd cheered as Fairy Tail looked devastated.

"Something's strange here!" Happy yelled.

"We didn't even see that redhead try to cancel the magic..." Pantherlily said.

"It's assistance from the outfield." Mavis said.

"THOSE GUYS ARE DIRTY!" Romeo yelled.

"IWAN...ARE YOU HOPING FOR A BRAWL OUTSIDE? HUH?!"

"It's...it's my win. Serves you right take a good look. Shameful. Unsightly. Pathetic loser! Ahahaha..." Flare mocked.

"What was that? Her magic cancelled?"

"That's right!"

"With this, Raven Tail has 18 points...and Fairy Tail has...hahaha...0 points."

The crowd laughed aloud as Lisanna lay there on the ground crying. Natsu walked up to her.

"Don't cry, Lisanna..." He said.

"But...it's so bitter..." Lisanna sobbed out.

"Let's save the tears for when we win."

I smirked. I teleported to Raven Tail's balcony sitting on one of their chairs. I clapped my hands. "That was...entertaining. How nice of Pinocchio here could lend a helping hand...Though I must say I'm amazed at how they haven't noticed that this team right here has their Master participating..." They stepped forward as if ready to attack me. I held out a hand motioning them to stop. "I didn't come here to start a brawl...I just came here to...let's just say 'congratulate' you guys on your 'fair' win."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Hmm...I wonder."

They took another step forward ready to attack. I smirked. "Yeah...try attacking me, nothing's going to happen." Obviously they hated this cocky attitude and attacked me without magic but I just blocked them. "You know you guys don't really pack a punch..." I teased. One of them reached for my hood only to be punched in the stomach by me. He coughed out blood. "Now now...some things shouldn't be revealed too soon...and by the looks of your faces, I sure got your blood boiling. Till next time...Raven Tail..." I said then disappeared. I was back at my balcony.

"Where did you go?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh just to teased some people for fun."

Yui and Tsubaki glanced at each other and decided not to asked any further questions and drop the topic. And so the next battle was Blue Pegasus' Ren Akasuki vs. Mermaid Heel's Arania Web. Victory to Ren. The third battle being Quatro Ceberus, War Cry vs. Sabertooth, Orga Nanagear. Victory to Orga who had won the battle with a single blow. The next battle was...Fairy Tail B...Mystogan...vs. Lamia Scale...Jura Neekis. Victory to Jura. Not taking interest in any of the battles I had fallen asleep waiting for the day to end. But someone had interrupted my nap.

"If you smart, you wouldn't want to attack me, let alone touch me and that's if you want to live."I said as a member from Raven Tail trying to attack me to see under my hood.

"Bitch! Who are y-" He asked again, anger rising in him he attacked.

Before he could finish his sentence he was up against the wall with my hand around his neck. "I SAID TOUCH ME AND YOU'RE DEAD." I threatened. He tried to get out of my death grip. "Now tell your the Master of yours, if he and his guild wants to live, he'd be smart and not attack me just because he wants to find out who's under this hood. So please, don't make any rash decisions...if you want to live." I heated my hand and burned his neck. It was only a minor burn but enough to hurt. I teleported to Raven Tail's balcony. "Here's your return gift." I said as I threw their member in front of them. "Enjoy." I did a curtsy before teleporting back. Tsuabki and Yuki knew better than to ask so they didn't. They already knew about my revenge anyways but even so they stood by my side. They did question me about it though. But one questions that bothered me was,

_'Are you just going to injure them or kill them?'_

Truth be told, I don't actually know if I want to kill them or just make them suffer enough pain as I think they deserve. I did settle on watching them suffer in pain but after seeing Fairy Tail again here in the Grand Mahou Tournament it did change my point of view to kill. It was just the sight of them irked me. Saying that they're family and shit when it's all bullshit. I shook the thoughts out of my head or else I'd be blood thirsty to kill. I turned my attention back to arena, seeing as all sleep was taken away from me, the battles had finished. With those battles, day 1 of the Grand Mahou Games has ended. Seeing as there was uneven numbers I didn't fight. Usually there was only 8 in the Grand Mahou Tournament but with a little trick or two I was able to include myself. It didn't bother me. The points were standing at...

1\. Unknown 16P

2\. Raven Tail 10P

3\. Lamia Scale 8P

4\. Blue Pegasus 6P

5\. Mermaid Heel 3P

6\. Quatro Cerberus 2P

7\. Sabertooth 2P

8\. Fairy Tail B 1P

9\. Fairy Tail A 0P

I didn't really care for the points. I was just waiting for the finale show. Where I could have my revenge till my hearts content. All I have to do was wait, to have some fun.

* * *

**_Bunny-Senpai: Ok I said I'd be slowing things down but I kind of rushed this and I'm sorry but I'm seriously just looking forward to the writing the revenge part. _**

**_Trimens: Are you sure you don't require our assistance miss?_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Seriously guys I said I'm good so could you just make a hard drive and back up!_**

**_Trimen: Yes Mam!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: So yeah if things are going really fast, I'm just wanting to get up to the revenge so yeah. Yeah. I'm hungry and it's 12am. Ja-ne!_**


	8. Chariot

_**Bloody Revenge**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Hello lovelies! Again I'm sorry for the late update. School is just stressing me out. But I have this chapter anyways and I got the school holidays coming up in about less than 2 weeks! So yay hopefully more updates.**_

_**Rogue: Doubt it.**_

**_Bunny-Senpai: MEAN TO ME!_**

**_Rogue: Yup._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: *eyebrow twitches* I'll give you 5 seconds to run...5! 4!_**

**_Rogue: Huh? What? Ah! *starts running away*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: I do not own Fairy Tail! 3, 2, 1! I'M COMING TO GET YOU ROGUE! Also please ignore bad grammar, enjoy!_**

* * *

**"You can't take back the words you said, or the actions you did."**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_I didn't really care for the points. I was just waiting for the finale show. Where I could have my revenge till my hearts content. All I have to do was wait, to have some fun._

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

So day 2 of the grand Mahou tournament came along and to start it all of the first event was 'Chariot'. Day 2 guest was the weekly sorcerer exporter Jason and he was scoffing 'cool' at everything. I was standing at the start line as everyone raced ahead. The dragon slayers were having a hard time due to there motion sickness. The audience questions why I hadn't moved. I took one step and stopped. As easy as this race was, I simply teleported to the goal.

"Straight to the goal! Unknown receives 10P!"

Getting first place I teleported back to the dragon slayers. I stood behind them of course unknown to them.

"Having a hard time?" I suddenly asked making them jump.

"H-ho- w-whe-" They tried to ask questions but failed.

"Well have fun. I would help you...if I felt like it. But I don't, so tough luck." I teleported back to balcony.

"Yay! That was quick!" Yui cheered. I smiled at her and patted her head.

"Nice job 'Blank'." Tsubaki said. I patted his head.

"You can still call me Lucy, I'll just make sure no one hears it."

"Then nice job Lucy!" He said cheerfully.

I giggled. "Thanks." I said before turning my attention to the game. Quatro Cerberus came 2nd. Raven Tail's Kurohebi came 3rd. Forth was Risely. Fifth was Yuka. Sixth was Ichiya. And the remaining three was the dragon slayers, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting.

"Pathetic." I said. Natsu and Gajeel were still crawling there way to the goal whereas Stong had become accustomed to the motion sickness, well sort of. He was still panting but Sring wasn't in the state Natsu and Gajeel were in. But he didn't go ahead of them.

"Can I ask you just one thing? Why did you guys enter the games? This would have been unthinkable for Fairy Tail of the past...worrying about the strength of the guild, or worldly things like this...the Fairy Tail I know...well...how to say it...does things at its own pace. Without worrying about how others might think." Sting asked.

"It's for our nakama. For 7 years...always...they were waiting for us...no matter how tough it was, no matter how sad, even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured and protected the guild. For our nakama. We'll show you. THE PROOF THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS KEPT GOING! AND THAT'S WHY WE'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!" Natsu said and most of his guild mates were in tears.

I clenched my jaw as I teleported to the tunnel. Natsu reached the finish line first then Gajeel. Sting gave up. I saw him walking through.

"For the sake of your nakama? That's just trash." He said.

"Exactly." I replied. He turned his head in my direction. "They bullshit about nakama."

"Who are you and how would you know?"

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with. And how do I know? Let's just say I know everything."

"Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed here?" Suddenly Sting tried to grab my hood. Of course I blocked him. I pushed him to the wall while holding his throat. "I suggest you don't get on my bad side. I'm in a bad mood."

"Lector and Fro said you were kind...but by the looks of it, I'm finding that hard to believe..."

I smiled sadly to which he noticed. "A girl who seeks revenge...would you really call her kind?" My hold on his throat lessened. "I was kind..." I muttered.

"...Are you out to get Fairy Tail?"

I didn't answer his question. "Do you and Rogue really think Weissologia and Skiadrum is dead? Do you really think you guys killed them."

"What?"

I let go of his throat. "I know you're there Rogue and don't bother trying. So you can stop those shadows of yours." I said. But he came out of hiding but his shadows still attacked. My shadows defended me. "I said stop." I threatened.

"Shadows?...Who are you?"

"If I wanted people to know who I am, would I be hiding my identity?" I turned to Rogue. "But you'd be shocked by the results. I would say I'm quite...well known. Everywhere." Rogue just stared at me. "I believe I've met both of you before, on a mission that is." They both looked at me confused seeing as they can't remember. "Yeah I don't feel like explaining. But it was nice seeing you guys again." I turned to leave muttering something I knew they'd heard. I left them standing there most likely in shock.

Current standings

1\. Unknown 26P

2\. Raven Tail 16P

3\. Lamia Scale 13P

4\. Quatro Cerburus 12P

5\. Blue Pegasus 10P

6\. Mermaid Heel 7P

7\. Fairy Tail B 3P

8\. Fairy Tail A 3P

9\. Sabertooth 2P

There were battles after that. Like yesterday I had no interest in it whatsoever so I left, but of course with a making a clone before leaving. First battle was Raven Tail's Kurohebi (Black Snake) vs Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta. They made a bet and victory to Kurohebi. Next battle was Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus vs Fairy Tail A's Elfman. They made a bet and victory was to Elfman. Having won the bet, Quatro Cerberus had to change their name to Quatro Puppy. The third battle was Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss vs Blue Pegasus' reserve member Jenny Realight. They made a bet having said the loser will be in their birthday suit in the next magazine photo shoot. Victory to Mirajane. The last match was Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi vs Sabertooth's Yukino Agria. They wager their lives. Victory to Kagura.

After the battles the scores were

1\. Unknown 26P

2\. Raven Tail 26P

3\. Mermaid Heel 17P

4\. Lamia Scale 13P

5\. Fairy Tail B 13P

6\. Fairy Tail A 13P

7\. Quatro Puppy 12P

8\. Blue Pegasus 10P

9\. Sabertooth 2P

With that, it was the end of day 2 of the Grand Mahou Tournament. I teleported back to clone.

"The battles are no use to you why do you bother to clone yourself?" My clone asked me.

"Nothing really. Just to make it seem like I'm watching. But I guess you are right, they are of no use to me. Now time to have a little fun and visit a guild..." I said and the clone disappeared. I smirked and teleported to Sabertooth's lodging, Crocus Grounds.

"So pitiful...I can't even bother with tears. You trash!" The Master said as he held some grapes above his mouth.

I quickly grabbed the grapes and substitute my position with the Master. So now the master was standing with the crowd and I was on the seat, laying down, one leg on top of the other and I held the grapes to eat. "That was quite the score wasn't it."

"Who are you?!" The master roared.

"Well if you paid attention to the games which I'm sure you were seeing as you're seething with anger, I'm known as 'Blank'."

"What are you doing here?"

I ignored his question. "2 points? Hah so pathetic. But I must say Yukino, those were some strong Celestial Spirits."

"Are you a Celestial Mage?" Yukino asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"What business do you have with this guild, brat?"

"I suggest you keep Yukino in you're guild and NOT make her do what you were going to tell her to do." I said as I still laid down on the seat.

"Which is?" He asked.

I grind my teeth together. Next thing he realised was I was next to him. My mouth next to his ear. "You know fully well what you going to say bastard. One loss? Is that really worth someone getting naked in front of everyone and making them erase their own guild mark as you would tell her too. Do you know how humiliating that would be? If not why don't you do it instead of her and see how humiliating that'd be. Now listen up bastard, she is is someone you wouldn't want to kick out so I suggest you kick no one of this bloody guild. Heck, if I felt like it I would make you to erase yourself from this guild, but I want to have a little fun and I can't do that if you're gone now can I? Anyways I look forward to battling your guild dear Master." I started to walk towards the door. "Also Minerva, try attacking me, it won't work." With that I disappeared. I was back at my hotel. Tsubaki and Yui were playing cards. I smiled. "You guys want to go out for a bit?" I asked.

"What? Really?" Yui replied happily.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay! Let's go Tsubaki!" Yui shouted.

Tsubaki hummed in reply. Yui flew out the door first and I walk after her but I stopped when I realised that Tsubaki wasn't moving. "Tsubaki?"

"Ne Lucy, all this revenge...is it really worth it?"

I smiled sadly and walked to him. "Well then think about it Tsubaki, how would feel if Yui and I just suddenly ignore you? How would you feel?"

"Hurt and betrayed I guess..."

"Then how do you think I had felt for those 7 months?"

"..."

I ruffled his fur. "Then how about when you were imprisoned by Grim Reapers, you must have hated them right?" He hummed in response. "Then that's similar to how I feel. They obviously knew I was there, but they didn't acknowledge it. Not only that they didn't really search for me."

"Lucy I won't leave you and you won't leave me right?"

"Never. We'll stay together ok? Tsubaki and Yui and Lucy. Together."

Tsubaki nodded. "Together."

"Well let's go we don't want to keep Yui waiting."

"Yeah!" Then he was out the door.

I watched him go out the door to find Yui. When he was out of sight I frowned. "Is it worth it?...Zeref..."

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: Seriously in all the chapters is just me apologizing..**_

_**Frosch: Fro thinks so too**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: OMG FRO YOU'RE SO CUTE!**_

_**Rogue: Frosch get away from her..shes dangerous!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: *picks up Frosch and gives a lollipop***_

**_Frosch: Fro likes kind lady.._**

**_Rogue: *stares in horror* _**

**_Bunny-Senpai: *sticks tongue out*_**

**_Frosch: Please fav, follow and review! _**

**_Bunny-Senpai: If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know! I'd be sure to give you credit for it!_**

**_Frosch: Ja-ne!_**

**_Rogue: FRRRRROOOOOOSSSSCCCCCHHHHH!~_**


	9. Pandemonium & MPF

_**Bloody Revenge**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Hi there fellow humans! How are you all doing? Well I have another chapter here. I apologize that it's late and also bad grammar.**_

_**Chelia: Bunny-Senpai doesn't own Fairy Tail!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Thanks Chelia! **_

_**Chelia: My pleasure!**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Enjoy!**_

* * *

**"I'm a pretty butterfly!"**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_I watched him go out the door to find Yui. When he was out of sight I frowned. "Is it worth it?...Zeref..."_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Is it worth it?...Zeref..."

"That's completely up to you, Princess."

"Tch. Why are you here?"

"..."

"Don't get on my nerves or I'll kill you." I walked away after that. Later that night Yui, Tsubaki and I explored the city. Trying different types of food and buying souvenirs. Then we slept that day off as the next day awaits us.

Day 3 of the Grand Mahou Tournament arrives and the guest was Lahar from the magic council. The first event was Pandemonium. Each guild selects one participant. Fairy Tail A - Erza Scarlet. Fairy Tail B - Cana Alberona. Mermaid Heel - Millianna. Raven Tail - Obra. Blue Pegasus - Hibiki Lates. Sabertooth - Orga Nanagear. Lamia Scale - Jura Leekis. Quatro Puppy - Novally. And me. A huge building raised up from the ground and according to the pumpkin there was 100 monsters in there. The pumpkin explained the rules. We then picked our lottery. I got number 1. Which was out of pure luck.

"I was thinking this competition would all come down to the luck of draw..."

"The luck of draw? No...no...how should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situation judgement are more important than just the order of the battle..."

"No...with this, it's no longer a game."

"!?"

"All 100 will be my opponents. My challenge right will be 100." Now everyone was in shock. I smirked as I started walking towards the entrance.

'This will be a piece of cake.'

"That's...that's impossible! It's not set up so that one person could possibly defeat them all!"

"I don't care." I said then entered the building. I started walking normally through every level killing each and every monster on sight. Though I didn't move a single finger. Within minutes I was out of the building. Every witness stared at me in shock.

"Well that wasn't really challenging now was it."

"Un...un...unbelievable! Somehow by a single person all 100 monsters have been defeated! And without any effort whatsoever...Just who this person?!"

Mostly everyone was in shock and in silence. Then suddenly there was a slow clap from somewhere in the audience. I turned my gaze towards them. I clenched my jaw. "Zeref..." I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around to be met by Fairy Tail. The other guilds were staring at me as well. But here Fairy Tail stood in front of me. I clenched my fist together.

'Stay calm...'

"Who...who are you?" Erza asked.

"Well as you can see, in here I'm known as 'Blank'. You have 2 eyes Titania use them...or is it only one eye?" I walked up close to her ear. "Ne Titania, didn't you lose an eye when you were younger?" Erza's eyes widen.

"H-how do you know about that?" She stammered.

"I know everything Titania..." I whispered. "That's why...you and your guild shouldn't piss me off. **I'll kill you**." I whispered something only for her to hear. Erza eyes widen as she started to back away from me. I smirked. "So Fairy Tail...what happened to Lucy?" I said aloud to Fairy Tail. Now this caught their attention. "Rumor has it that you guys killed her. Is that true?" Fairy Tail's members eyes widen. "Let's enjoy this while we can...dear Fairy Tail..." I teleported back to the balcony. I growled. "Why are you still here?" Tsubaki and Yui turned their heads to who I was talking to.

"I'm here to congratulate you...Dragon Princess...or should I say Lucy Heartfilia?"

"..."

"I must say, that's quite the grudge you hold."

"Tch what does it matter to you?"

"Only Natsu Dragneel can stop me..."

"I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I need my revenge first."

"Alright. But-"

I grabbed him by the throat. I held him up in the air and growled. Zeref tried to break out of my death grip. "Don't mess with me! I don't care what business you have with Natsu, but...**DON'T GET IN MY WAY.**" My grip tightened before I released him. He dropped to the ground coughing and gasping for air. I turned back around to face Tsubaki and Yui. Their eyes filled with fear. I bit my lip before teleporting somewhere. Anywhere. Just not there. The feared look Yui and Tsubaki had on their faces replayed in my mind. She took in her surroundings, realizing she was in the Magnolia Forest. The look of fear in everybody's eyes flashed in her mind. I clenched my fists. My lips curled up in a evil smile, before a snicker escaped my mouth. Soon the snicker changed into evil laughter.

Her new powers...was driving her insane.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

The stadium was dead silent. I didn't know what stunned them the most. The fact that she just destroyed all those monsters without lifting a finger, or she had said Lucy is dead. I cam back to reality and took a look at my team. They had a look of shock as I did, but it wasn't just them. My eyes scanned everyone else. All eyes was full of shock.

"U-uh...d-dicussion has concluded that the remaining 8 teams must finish establishing a rank order. It's a little banal, but we've prepared a simple game."

"Magic Power Finder, MPF."

They explained the rules but no one was really paying attention. I turned to Erza seeing as she was next. My eyes widen when I saw the look on her face.

"O-oi Erza.." I stammered.

She bit her lip and covered her eyes with her bangs, as she walked to the MPF. She sent a sword to it, not getting much points on it. Only 479. We knew she could get more. She walked away, disappearing through the tunnel. Fairy Tail watched her as she left.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

I recall 'Blank' saying something to her. "Did 'blank' say something to her?" I asked.

"I think so, because I saw her whisper something in her ear before Erza backed away from her."

"Let's go talk to her." I said before the team chased after her.

* * *

**Makarov's POV**

"What's wrong with Erza?" Lisanna asked.

I turned to Mavis. She had a death glare on her face. "The girl under the cloak..." Her stared at the balcony 'Unknown' was in. Suddenly her eyes widen. "No way..."

"What is it?!" I asked. She didn't reply. I looked towards the same balcony and my eyes widen. I felt a strong magic power coming from there. "This magic power..."

"I'm pretty certain it's **him**." Mavis said.

"W-why is he here?" I stuttered.

"I don't know, but something is happening in there. Whatever is going on between those 2 mages...I don't think it's good. And you probably wouldn't want to mess with any of them."

I clenched my fist in anger and forced myself to watch the remains of the games. Mermaid Heels' Millianna went next, getting a score of 365. Quatro Puppy's Novally scored 124. Blue Pegasus' Hibiki scored 95. Raven Tail's Obra was up next.

_'He's the one that attacked Carla and the others...'_

He only scored 4 points. Sabertooth's Orga scored 3825. Lamia Scale's Jura scored 8544. I looked in shock. "Amazing...He's be a match even for Gildarts." Fairy Tail B's Cana went next, and drunk. She stripped her jacket, showing the mark on her arm. I turned to Mavis. "It...it couldn't be..."

"I lent it to her specially for this. In order to win." Mavis said with sparkles in her eyes. My mouth dropped in shock. Cana used 'Fairy Glitter' on the MPF and broke it. The crowd cheered.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"What am I doing?" I asked myself. Suddenly I hear rustling in the bushes, and my attention was on alert. "Show yourself!" I yelled and Tsubaki and Yui came out. My eyes widen. "W-why?"

"Huh?" They looked at me in confusion.

"I thought you guys would be scared of me now...because of what just happened before..." I avoided eye contact with them.

"Ok maybe what you did just then shocked us a bit..." Yui said.

"But we're your nakamas, so we'll stay by your side."

I bit my lip. "Why? All I want is my revenge and I have the will to kill...would you really want to stay be my nakama?"

"Even though you feel that way, we're sure you have your reasons why." Yui said.

"Yeah that's right. Remember when you explained to me why you despised Fairy Tail so much?" Tsubaki asked and I nodded. "Sure wanting revenge may be wrong, but it's something that you want. We won't question you, nor force you to see otherwise."

"Plus we're you're nakama. We'll support you even if you turn dark."

"That's right! Plus where would we go if you weren't here?"

I smiled and pulled them into a hug. "I love you guys..."

"We love you too." They replied.

"Let's go back to the games."

"Yeah!"

The scores were laying at:

1\. Unknown 36P

2\. Raven Tail 26P

3\. Fairy Tail B 21P

4\. Mermaid Heel 20P

5\. Lamia Scale 18P

6\. Fairy Tail A 17P

7\. Quatro Puppy 14P

8\. Blue Pegasus 11P

9\. Sabertooth 7P

The first match was Mermaid Heel, Millianna vs. Quatro Puppy, Semas, winner was Millianna. Match 2 was Sabertooth, Rufus vs. Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm and winner was Rufus. Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar vs. Raven Tail's Alexei.

"Hahaha this is going to be interesting!" I cheered. "Now Laxus...how will you do?" Everyone in the stadium was watching Laxus getting owned, but in my eyes I saw straight through it.

_'Gotta admit though...Ivan's pretty stupid because Laxus is stronger than he thinks.'_

I smirked when the rest of Raven Tail's team appeared. Laxus ended up fighting all of them and defeating all of them. In the end the illusion of Laxus getting defeated disappeared. And so Raven Tail ended up being disqualified.

"Aww that sucks, I was enjoying the fight, but I guess Ivan underestimated Laxus."

Next match was Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marble vs. Lamia Scale's Shelia Brendi, which ended in a draw.

Current standings :

1\. Unknown 36P

2\. Fairy Tail B 31P

3\. Mermaid Heel 30P

4\. Lamia Scale 23P

5\. Fairy Tail A 22P

6\. Sabertooth 17P

7\. Quatro Puppy 14P

8\. Blue Pegasus 11P

"Awww it's the end already?" I said. I turned to Tsubaki and Yui. "So what do you guys want to do?" They shrugged. I thought for a bit until an idea popped in my head. "Why don't we meet up with my doppelganger?!" I teleported us back home and waited by the waterfall for my clone. Suddenly my clone popped up out of the blues making Tsubaki and Yui jump. "Hey! How are the missions?" I asked my clone. "Yeah it's pretty weird talking to myself..."

My clone dropped a bag of jewels. My eyes widen. "Holy ball sacks! You earned all this? Shit man, exactly how many requests did we get?"

"A lot." She had a stack of mission sheets.

"Fuck man! I didn't think I'd be getting that mush requests. I'm a fucken millionaire!" I turned to Tsubaki and Yui. "If you guys want anything, just ask because we're fucken loaded." We cheered. Suddenly I felt a magic power coming towards us. No it was more than one. "You guys go inside. Now." I knew this magic power and it wasn't just one mage. Tsubaki and Yui was teleported into our house behind the waterfall. I hid myself in the shadows and watched as Team Natsu ran up to the clearing.

"Where is she?!" Gray yelled.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

"Is Lucy-nee really dead?" Wendy asked.

"It was said to be a rumor." Erza said. I smirked.

"Do you think Lucy is involved with 'Blank'?" Gray asked.

"Well she did mention that there was a rumor that Fairy Tail killed Lucy." Erza said remembering what I had said to her in the games. As well what I had whispered to her to put her off.

**Flashback**

_"Who...who are you?" Erza asked._

_"Well as you can see, in here I'm known as 'Blank'. You have 2 eyes Titania use them...or is it only one eye?" I walked up close to her ear. "Ne Titania, didn't you lose an eye when you were younger?" Erza's eyes widen._

_"H-how do you know about that?" She stammered._

_"I know everything Titania..." I whispered. "That's why...you and your guild shouldn't piss me off. **I'll kill you**." I paused. "Ne Erza, Jellal is a nice guy...don't you think Erza? You love him right? What would you do if you watched him die?" Erza's eyes widen. "What about your guild? What about Lucy? Didn't you guys kick her out? Didn't you guys kill her? Erza-chan~"_ _I smirked. "So Fairy Tail...what happened to Lucy?" I said aloud to Fairy Tail. Now this caught their attention. "Rumor has it that you guys killed her. Is that true?" Fairy Tail's members eyes widen. "Let's enjoy this while we can...dear Fairy Tail..."_

**Flashback End**

I smirked, I was stood up ready to reveal myself.

_'Oh they have no idea...'_

* * *

**_Bunny-Senpai: Bwhahahaha! Raven Tail got owned! And by Laxus! Yeah, good job Laxus!_**

**_Laxus: ..._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Be thankful._**

**_Laxus: ..._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Be thankful. I just praised you._**

**_Laxus: ..._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: BE THANKFUL BASTARD I FUCKEN PRAISED YOU!_**

**_Laxus: Thanks._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Yeah I have problems...Ja-ne!_**


	10. Naval Battle Part 1

**_Bloody Revenge_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Minna-san! Konnichiwa~_**

**_Yui: Konnichiwa!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Yui-chan what are you doing here?!_**

**_Yui: I came to help!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Thank you Yui-chan~_**

**_Yui: No problem! So Bunny-Senpai doesn't own Fairy Tail._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Alright, enjoy guys! _**

**_Yui: Enjoy!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: *gives Yui a lollipop*_**

* * *

**"Unicorns."**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_I smirked, I was stood up ready to reveal myself._

_'Oh they have no idea...'_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I can out of the shadow behind them. "Well, well, well..I didn't expect to find you guys here..." They jumped when I spoke.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked.

"Why?" I smirked under my cloak. "I'm sorry but I didn't know this spot belonged to you. I didn't know I wasn't allowed here. Plus I came here to visit you guys, don't you guys feel honored?"

"Who are you and what relationship do you have with Lucy?" Erza asked.

"My relationship with Lucy?..." I paused. "I don't know."

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"That's only for you to find out." I replied. Erza suddenly pointed a sword at me, while I stood there unfazed.

"Where did you hear that rumor about Fairy Tail killing Lucy?"

"Hmm..." I hummed and I notice Erza grip her sword. "...I made it up."

"What?" Natsu said dumbfounded.

"I. Made. It. Up." I repeated. I grabbed Erza's sword, the sharp blade cut into my flesh, and I paid no mind to it.

"W-why?" Erza stuttered as fear circled her eyes at my actions.

"Why, you ask? Because there is one goal I have."

"And that is?" Gray said.

There was a pause of silence. "To make you suffer in pain for all those months." I gripped the sword harder and we heard a crack. Erza's sword was stained with crimson red. I added more pressure knowing where I'd be going with this. Erza figured it out when she starts to pull back her sword. Her attempts were in vain because I held on harder and more cracks were heard. Blood pooled down the sword almost reaching her hand. I smirked and clenched harder and soon her sword broke. Erza's eyes widen. "Now scram before I'll do more damage to just a mere sword." They just stood there frozen. I growled, which gained their attention. All their eyes widened in fear. They made a turn on their heels and ran the way they came in. Once they were out of sight I let out a sigh. In my hand, covered in red was Erza's end of the sword and I just stared at it. I sighed again before making my way to the mailbox. I grabbed whatever request sheets were in there and teleported back home. I chucked the broken metal onto the coffee table, landing with a clank. I took off my cloak as I healed my hand.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Yui asked.

"Yeah...it was hard to control myself from attacking them." I slouched in the comfy chair. "Well you guys go spoil yourselves with the money, Lucy can accompany you guys. Get whatever you like, oh and Lucy make sure you cover yourself because I don't want you to run into anyone from Fairy Tail. Or just keep yourself hidden if you see anyone from a guild."

"Are you going to stay here Luce?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired."

"Alright. You should rest then." He replied.

I smiled. "You guys have fun." Soon the cave was empty and filled with silence. I could hear my calm breathing. I decided that the chair was not comfy anymore so I moved to my bed. My mind was filled with the thought of revenge, but somewhere deep inside is a voice that asks _'Is it worth it?'. _The same question I asked myself many times before, the same question I had asked Zeref. They say, _'Forgive and forget, or revenge and regret.' _I wouldn't regret it. I thought it should have been, _'Forgive and regret, or revenge and forget.' _Sure it may not have sounded right, but it didn't matter. It was right for me anyways. Then the same question came in my head again and Zeref then flooded my mind. I hated him. I wanted to kill him. I didn't care that he was a strong and powerful mage. I am too, but just the thought of him pisses me off. The thought of kill was in my mind before I escaped into a deep slumber.

_I blink my tired eyes open. I studied my surroundings, soon realizing I am in a completely white room. I was sitting on a chair._

_"Where am I?"_

_Suddenly Tsubaki and Yui appeared. They had their backs to me so I called out to them. But my calls were unheard. Of course out of instincts I called out again, but my efforts were in vain. Then someone else appeared. _

_"Mother?" I called._

_Soon all the dragons appeared as well. They all had their backs towards me. I yelled for their attention. This time they turned to face me with smiles on their faces. _

_"Goodbye Lucy..." They all said and turned to walk away._

_"No! Don't leave me! Please!" I screamed them to stop. I moved to get up and follow but i suddenly had leather straps holding me down. "Tsubaki! Yui!" I called out but they kept on walking away. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. I struggled under the evil leather straps. I heard something zip fast through the air, I stopped and looked up. Arrows pierced every single one of them. My eyes widen. "No..." __Red stained the white room. "No. No. No. This isn't happening." I shook my head. I forced myself to look, and then out of nowhere multiple arrows strikes their bodies. My eyes widen even more if that was possible. It was hard to process what just happened. It was like everything went in slow motion. More crimson red stained the white walls. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I jerked up from my bed. I was drenched in cold sweat, and my heart rate was beating so fast like I had ran a marathon. It was hard to breathe. "It was just a dream..." I whispered. I searched for the clock. It was almost near midnight. I found Tsubaki and Yui asleep on their beds. I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly pushed myself of the bed and went to take a shower. Once I was done I changed into a over sized shirt and shorts. Tsubaki and Yui were pretty much passed out. I smiled softly. I moved to the coffee table that had Erza's broken end of the sword. It was covered in dried blood. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to think to be honest. Now I was weary of my feelings of hatred. I looked at my reflection through the waterfall. The seal made everything quiet so it was as if nothing was there. I stared at my reflection and the scar on the side of my face as I slowly caressed it.

_"They ignored you for 7 months. Do you think you can just easily forgive them?" _My reflection said, well that's what my mind saw it as.

"I can't, but I feel as if what I'm doing isn't right. Like this is all wrong." I replied mentally.

_"Why? They deserve what's coming to them. They should feel those 7 months of pain you felt."_

"..."

_"Exactly. You agree don't you? So show them just how much stronger you've become. Show them that the Lucy you were before is long gone. Show them 7 months of pain!"_

An evil grin grazed my face.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

We sat in the bedroom of our inn. The rest of the guild was having a party, but we didn't want to join. We weren't in the mood to join. The room was quiet as we were in our own train of thoughts.

"Do you think Lucy-nee is dead?" I asked.

"Wendy...I'm sure she's fine, plus 'Blank' said she made that rumor up right?" Erza replied.

I tugged on my lip. "But we haven't seen her around ever since she disappeared...when the missions were gone too."

"W-wait what did you say Wendy?" Erza asked.

"Huh? That we haven't seen Lucy-nee around since she and the missions disappeared?"

"That's it! Don't you think it's weird how Lucy and the missions disappeared at the same time?" Erza asked.

"So you think she stole them?" Gray asked.

"She could have." Erza said.

"But Luce wouldn't do something like that!" Natsu yelled.

The room became quiet. No one said anything after that. Suddenly someone barged into the room. We turned to look the intruder and it was Lisanna. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"Come on guys! Come celebrate!" She shouted.

I didn't want to but I couldn't say so. I just smiled and nodded. She turned around going back. "Why don't we just celebrate and forget about this for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Erza replied.

Natsu and Gray just nodded. We walked out the door to join the guild. But I was distracted the entire night.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was eating a fried rice I had made back at home, here on the balcony while I was waiting for the games to start. When I woke up that morning I had a sudden craving for fried rice, so that's what I ended up eating. The first battle was Naval Battle. 1 participant from each team. The player who leaves the sphere of water will lose. The remaining person will be the victor. In the event that there are two participants remaining in the sphere, a special rule will be added. The 5 minute rule. If within 5 mintues one of the two sphere, that person will be given the least participants were, Lamia Scale's Sheli, Blue Pegasus' Jenny, Mermaid's Heel's Risley, Fairy Tail B's Juvia, Sabertooth's Minerva, Fairy Tail A's Lisanna, Quatro Puppy's Rocker, and Me. I had on a plain black bikini on but along with my cloak. Which the audience found pretty odd but my cloak didn't really reveal my skin. Once the battle started everyone went hard out but I stayed and watched. Quatro Puppy's Rocker was first out of the water. Soon Blue Pagasus' Jenny, Mermaid's Heel's Risley, and Lamia Scale's Shelia was out. Juvia ended up outside the water by herself.

_'Hah what an idiot.'_

Lisanna, Minerva and I were left. I smirked.

"It's nice to see you guys again." I said. "But it sucks that all the other players are out before I got to have any fun. I guess I'll just have to play with you two."

Minerva had an angry look on her face. "I'll remove that cloak of yours!" She yelled.

I tilted my head to side mockingly. "Can you?" Minerva gritted her teeth and used her magic on me. A blob of magic made it's way to me. I chuckled. I grabbed it and threw it back to her. It ended hurting her.

"H-how are y-you doing this?" She asked.

"Magic." I said with my hands out. Minerva expression was angry, and aiming her magic at me. With one wave of my hand, it was all sent back. Minerva started to fall near the edge of the water. "Now now Minerva, I wouldn't want you out of the game. You know what they say, more people, more fun." Before she could drop out of the dome, I teleported behind her and kicked her back. She screamed. Now she was pissed. attacked with her magic, but in the end it attacked herself. I laughed. "This isn't fun at all." I teleported behind her and grabbed her wrists. I held it behind her, and started to heat up my hand. "Scream Minerva. Scream." I whispered into her ear. I upped the heat even hotter and she started screaming. I made it even hotter, and hotter and hotter. Until it had burned his wrists. I held out my hand, and a sword appeared in my grasp. I smirked wider. Minerva again started to fall almost near the edge. "No no, I'm not done yet. You can only leave when I say so." I grabbed her leg burning it along the way. "So tell me Minerva, did you enjoy my visit to your guild?"

"N-no.." She stuttered out tiredly.

I paused for a moment before slashing her back with my sword. "Wrong answer!" Minerva cried out in pain. "I'm going to ask you again. Did you enjoy my visit?"

"Y-yes.." I placed my hand on the slashes on her back and she hissed out in pain. Lisanna was too scared to attack so she was frozen in her spot and watched in fear. I began to heal her wounds, but not fully.

"I'll ask you another question...are you going to scream?" She didn't answer, so I yanked her hair. "What's your answer dear?"

"N-no."

I smirked. "Incorrect. You lose." I started to slash her back multiple times. The audience were in shock, as well as all the guilds, especially Sabertooth. I smiled at my artwork. "That's a pretty artwork don't you think?" I asked no one in particular. I heated up my foot and kicked her out of the water while burning her back in the process. Her screams and cries were like music to my ears.I turned to Lisanna. It was only Lisanna and I left, so the 5 minute rule was applied.

"Lisanna~" I sang. "Wanna play?"

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: OMG CLIFFHANGER! This is getting so interesting! I just want to get to the revenge part already. **_

**_Cobra: Are you a sadist?_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: I don't know, maybe._**

**_Cobra: Bitch you creepy!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Hey who are you calling bitch!?_**

**_Cobra: You._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: *eye twitches* Don't engage Bunny, don't engage. Stay calm._**

**_Cobra: Weirdo._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Thanks. *turns to imaginative audience* I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, they motivate and inspire me to write more. I apologize for anything spelling errrors or just my horrible english that you may not understand. But I am a human, just like you other humans out there, though I am a unicorn too, and I do say 'I'm a pretty butterfly' a lot...so I guess I'm a humaunifly? But then I also am a bunny so...a humaunibunnyfly? What? Yeah I'm weird...don't judge. Anyways, don't forget to fav, follow and review! Stay well lovelys. Ja-ne! _**


	11. Naval Battle Part 2

_**Bloody Revenge**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Yo. SO IT'S LUCY a.k.a 'Blank' VS LISANNA CHAPTER! YAY! **_

_**Tsubaki: Lucy's going to win.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: You can't be so sure...**_

_**Tsubaki: ...**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Well read on to find out! Enjoy! Also I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**"Isn't it sad when you get hurt so much, you can finally say "I'm used to it"."**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Incorrect. You lose." I started to slash her back multiple times. The audience were in shock, as well as all the guilds, especially Sabertooth. I smiled at my artwork. "That's a pretty artwork don't you think?" I asked no one in particular. I heated up my foot and kicked her out of the water while burning her back in the process. Her screams and cries were like music to my ears.I turned to Lisanna. It was only Lisanna and I left, so the 5 minute rule was applied._

_"Lisanna~" I sang. "Wanna play?"_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Lisanna~" I sang. "Wanna play?" Lisanna backed away in fear. "I could easily throw you out of the water in a flash...but that wouldn't be any fun now will it?" I lifted my arms up and began to heat the entire water.

"W-why is the water getting so h-hot?" Lisanna asked. It was getting too hot. "I-it's so hot."

"Want to go outside Lisanna-chan?~" Lisanna paused for a moment, trying to bear the heat.

"If I lose here...I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard! I won't betray everyone's emotions. That's why I'll never give up." She said.

I scoffed. I looked at her, she had determination in her eyes, and I gritted my teeth. There were about 4 minutes left. "Do you have any idea what you did?" I whispered. I looked down, and waited a moment. Lisanna was pretty confused at my actions. I finally looked up, everyone could see an evil grin on my face. Though my face was still hidden. "You gave me the wrong answer Lisanna, your answer is incorrect. Therefor you must fact the consequences!" I heated up the water until it was boil and Lisanna wanted to get out.

"I-it's t-too h-hot..." Her skin started to burn, and her face was scrunched up in pain.

It was unbearable for her. She began swimming to the edge. "Lisanna the game isn't over yet...you cannot leave without saying goodbye. You know how rude that is?" I asked. "So be a good girl and **stay in**." I teleported her to me and I kicked her in the waist.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was 3 minutes left. I summoned a heap of swords in the water. I pointed to Lisanna and the swords were sent flying.

"DON'T KILL HER! STOP ITTTTTTT!" Natsu screamed.

I sword stopped an inch away from piercing her skin. "Oh? You thought I was going to kill her? Oh don't worry I'm not." The swords began cutting on her skin as crimson red bled out blending into the water. I laughed out loudly. 2 minutes left. I made the sword disappear and Lisanna had cuts all over her body. There was so much more I wanted to do but I couldn't show my full power just yet. I grabbed her short hair and turned to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, you like flames right?

"What?"

I set Lisanna on fire and she screamed. It wasn't that hot, but it still hurt. I added hotter flames and she screamed louder.

"STTOOOPP ITTT!" Fairy Tail screamed.

I paused. "Alright." The flames went away. 30 seconds left. "I get the feeling you won't be participating anymore so I'll leave you a parting gift my dear Lisanna..." I grabbed her neck and clenched hard on it. "Pain, hurt, suffering. 3 nights of hell's nightmares." I chanted and she was engulfed in light for a moment.

10 seconds.

"It won't start now, don't worry."

9 seconds.

"You would be shocked to find out who I am ya know?"

8 seconds.

"I would've have done so much more to hurt you, but I'l do that to that family of yours when the time comes."

7 seconds.

"So you may have noticed I'm against your guild."

6 seconds.

"That I despise and hate you guys so much."

5 seconds.

"You may ask why. It was all your fault."

4 seconds.

"But I'm glad we got to play Lisanna~"

3 seconds.

"Did you have fun?"

2 seconds.

"N-no..."

1 second. I clenched my hand around her neck and shove her out of the water. She hung from my grip. "Wrong answer. I hope you enjoy my parting gift, **Lisanna**." I dropped her.

"LISANNNAAAA!" Members of Fairy Tail yelled.

I clenched my fist. "Serves you right." I whispered. "May the nightmares haunt you..." I glared at Fairy Tail before disappearing to the ground below.

Current points :

1\. Unknown 46P

2\. Fairy Tail B 37P

3\. Mermaid Heel 33P

4\. Lamia Scale 27P

5\. Sabertooth 25P

6\. Fairy Tail A 23P

7\. Quatro Puppy 16P

8\. Blue Pegasus 13P

I caught Lisanna with one hand when she was nearing the ground. Everyone was shocked at my actions. I placed her on the ground in front of me. Wendy and Shelia ran to heal her and I simply stepped back a few paces. I saw Minerva unconscious on the ground, and Sabertooth was in front of her, guarding her...from me I guess. Fairy Tail A team and Sabertooth was standing, glaring at me. I grinned. "I must say I had a lot of fun." They growled. "Sabertooth, I gave you guys 2nd place, shouldn't you be grateful?" I turned to Fairy Tail. "It's too bad Lisanna got out on the last second. Maybe I should've waited that 1 second...but I don't have much patience." They glared daggers at me.

"I don't care who or how strong you are. I will only say one thing. **You have made enemies of the worst guild to anger**." Erza said, with anger lacing with her tone.

"You mean the worst _guilds _to anger. You have made enemies with our guild as well bitch!" Sting said with the same menacing tone

I chuckled. "Perfect." I clapped my hands together. "Now then, we'll start another game. Let's have a lot of fun...**Sabertooth**...**Fairy Tail**..." With that I slowly disappeared with an evil smirk on my face clearly visible to them.

* * *

**Makarov's POV**

Lisanna was in the infirmary. I was so angry. I walked into the room. "So both team A and team B are here. Perfect timing. I don't know if this is good or bad news. The game administration has ordered us to combine both of our teams together."

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"Combining team A and B?!" Laxus asked.

"Why would they...?" Mira asked.

"It's pretty complicated. They said because of Raven Tail's disqualification, it would be troublesome to have an odd number."

"But it's even now..." Mira said.

"I know...but it's because Unknown isn't really a team, seeing as it's only 1 person. To be completely honest, I have no idea how she got in the game without a team. They didn't really explain it well but we must reorganize a new team with 5 members."

"What will happen to our points?" Carla asked.

"They will let us keep the team points with the least amount. Team A's 23 points."

"That's so cruel." Happy said.

"We can't help it if that's what the administration decided." Erza said.

"Well, another way to think about this...is that we're able to create an even stronger team now." Cana said.

"But...even if we decided the 5 people now, we're only going to be doing a tag team battle right?" Gray asked.

"No...I am sure that between tomorrow's break and the last day, there will be a battle including all 5 members. You better choose carefully." Porlyusica said.

"I'll definitely get revenge for Lisanna! I won't forgive her for laughing at our friends!" Natsu declared.

Little did we know, we had some listening and watching us the entire conversation.

* * *

**_Bunny-Senpai: Ok so I apologize for the short chapter, as well as bad English and grammar. So I have a few polls up on my profile. The first one is the old one where you guys pick who Lucy should be paired up with, but I'm starting to think of just sticking to revenge. The second one is another Fairy Tail fanfiction I am going to write, so you guys pick which idea is best. And the last one I'm going to put up is, for the next chapter, it's for the tag team battles. So you know how it's Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail? Well should I add Lucy in there? Seeing how they are all dragon slayers, but Lucy is more boss then the others. Anyways, so yeah should I add Lucy in the battle, or have her show her dragon slayer powers in the end where all the teams battle it out? You guys decide! All the polls will be up on my profile so please vote as quick as possible if you want the next chapter out! Or you could review it. Fav, follow and review! Ja-ne!_**


	12. Tag Team Battles

**_Bloody Revenge_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Hey everyone! School started -.- So much homework! So the poll results :_**

**_Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail = 1_**

**_Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail vs Unknown = 10_**

**_Lucy: Does this mean I have to fight Sabertooth AND Fairy Tail?_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Huh? Oh. Yeah pretty much. Good luck woman._**

**_Lucy: I have a name._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Oh? I didn't notice, I have one too._**

**_Lucy: *sweatdrops*_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Ok I'm going to be completely honest, I was writing this instead of doing homework...I'm so dead because school is in 2 days and I have a lot of homework._**

**_Lucy: Procrastination at it's best._**

**_Bunny-Senpai: You got that right woman._**

**_Lucy: I HAVE A NAME!_**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Good for you. Well enjoy the story. I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**"Give me back my humanity."**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"I'll definitely get revenge for Lisanna! I won't forgive her for laughing at our friends!" Natsu declared._

_Little did we know, we had some listening and watching us the entire conversation._

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Ok, I was pissed. It was the tag team battles, but, BUT, for the battle Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail added me in it. Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail vs Unknown. Just because the audience requested it, heck they would go so far as to pay just to watch the battle. Sure I'd love to fight them, but I could do so on the last day. I was pacing around on the balcony.

"Would you chill?" Tsubaki asked.

"No I will not chill! I wasn't even going to participate in the battles but yet they put me in one now. Damn I want to show my full power on the last day, so I can fight all at them at once. But no, they put me in a battle for the audience's satisfaction. What if I hurt them too much they won't be able to fight on the last day? What if I end up using the nightmare spell? What if I end up killing them? SERIOUSLY I WANT TO SMACK A BITCH!"

"Lucy! You're over thinking this! You're overreacting!" Yui yelled. "Didn't you want to fight them?"

"Yeah but should I reveal myself or not? Seriously I have no idea what to do."

"Than just do what you usually do." Tsubaki said. I looked at Tsubaki. "You don't have to reveal yourself."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah I guess, but-"

"You don't have to use your full power. That way you can fight them on the last day." Tsubaki said cutting me off.

"Alright." I peered over the balcony. The audience was in an uproar as soon as they heard about the battle. "I won't reveal myself then..." I let out a frustrated sigh. "But still..."

"LUCY!" Yui screamed. "Like Tsubaki said you're over thinking this. Just do what you usually do alright?"

I smiled at her. "You do realise I'm still going to freak out."

"Oh we know..." Tsubaki said.

"But?" I questioned.

"But what?" Tsuabki asked.

"You didn't finish your sentnce." I replied.

"I DID FINISH MY SENTENCE!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"THAT WAS THE FINISHED SENTENCE!"

"FINE!"

"Why are you guys arguing about something so stupid?" Yui asked while sweat dropping.

I started laughing. "I have no idea!" I replied before laughing again. Yui and Tsuabki soon joined in afterwards. My laughter began to die down, until it came to a sudden stop and I turned my head around. Yui and Tsuabki noticed my actions and stared at me confusingly. I growled lowly. "I know you're there. Come on out **Sabertooth, Fairy Tail**." I spat out. Soon they appeared from their hiding. "What do you guys want?!" I asked in an angry tone.

"What did you do to Lisanna?!" Natsu yelled.

"And Minerva!?" Sting yelled.

I stayed silent and thought for a moment. The memories struck me like a light bulb. "Oh! That? A simple parting gift that's all." I simply said shrugging my shoulders as if it was nothing.

"What did you do?!" Gray screamed.

"Oh nothing really. A simple spell that's all."

"A spell?" Rogue repeated.

"Yes. A nightmare spell that would last for 3 nights or more if I wanted it too."

"Reverse the spell!" Erza said.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Because we're asking you nicely." Laxus said.

"Oh? I'm sorry but I didn't hear you say please..." I paused. "Actually, why don't you beg."

"Wha?!"

"You heard me. Go on your hands and knees and beg." I stared holes through them as I waited. The glanced at each other. Erza was first to bend down and everyone else followed, but they stopped when they announced the tag team battles. They froze and I growled. But my lips pulled into a wide smirk. "Aww that sucks, I can't reverse the spell." I glanced at the arena. "Run along weaklings, you wouldn't want to miss the battles." They stood their frozen. Being the person I am I didn't have much patience and my eyebrow twitched. "FUCK OFF!" I screamed. They were startled at my sudden outburst but they still wouldn't leave. So I teleported them back to their balcony. I let out a sigh. I turned to Tsubaki and Yui. I realised something. "I'm amazed that they didn't notice you guys. I mean Fairy Tail has seen Tsubaki before, how did they not recognize you?"

"Yeah I don't know.." Tsubaki replied.

I unconsciously caressed my scar. I felt eyes staring at me, burning holes through me, but I paid no attention to it. First tag team battle was Blue Pegasus' Ichiya Vnadalay Kotobuki &amp; Nichiya vs. QuatroPuppy's Bacchus Groh &amp; Rocker. Victory to Blue Pegasus. Second tag team battle was Mermaid Heels' Kagura Mikazuchi &amp; Millianna vs Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia &amp; Yuka Suzuki. The match ended in a draw. Lastly, our battle, **my** battle. As soon as they announced the last battle of Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail vs Unknown, the entire stadium was in an uproar. I stood up from my chair and sighed.

"Good luck Lucy!" Yui cheered.

"Go for it." Tsubaki cheered.

I smiled and patted their heads. "Thank you." I teleported down into the arena. "Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe &amp; Rogue Cheney vs Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gajeel Redfox vs Unknown's Blank. Alright, time for some revenge..."

Sting, Rogue, Natu and Gajeel soon appeared in the arena. I smirked.

"Why don't we make a bert?" Gajeel asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"I we win, you remove the spells and show your identity." Gajeel said.

"And if I win?" I asked.

"I don't know.." Gajeel replied.

"How about this, if you win, I remove the spells and reveal myself but if you lose then I won't do neither of those."

"That's not much of a fair bet." Rogue stated.

"There's nothing I want that you could possibly possess. I mean I could take your lives but that still wouldn't result in a fair bet now would it?" They gulped. "Do we have a deal?"

"Y-yes." They replied.

"Alright.." I smirked crazily. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

"BEGIN!"

I immediately made four clones of myself that appeared near each opponent. My clones punched the four dragon slayers sending them flying. My clones appeared behind them and kicked them up in the air. The clones jumped up in the air, they lift a leg up and swung it down with force. They crashed their backs into the ground and coughed up blood. I summoned a heap of swords and aimed at them. I clapped my hands together. "Fly." The swords flew forward grazing their skin leaving deep cuts. They roared out in pain. I let out an evil laugh. "It hurts doesn't it?" A crazy evil smile plastered my face. The swords continue to cut them as they screamed in pain. I laughed crazily. "Your screams are like music to my ears." Each one of them tried to get back up, only to be hit my the blade. My smiles grew wider. "Why don't you beg me to stop?"

"N-never.." Natsu let out.

The guys all thought they've had enough.

"White Dragon's Roar!"  
"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"  
"Flame Dragon's Roar!"  
"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

They roared in unison deflecting my swords. They had angry facial expressions. I smirked under my cloak as I stood on the same spot ever since I got in the arena. "Are you going to give up?"

"No!" Natsu growled. "We're going to win for our guild. They waited 7 years for us, staying strong and believing we'd be back! There's no way that we'd give up! WE'LL WIN FOR OUR NAKAMA!"

I clenched my fist and scowled. "What about Lucy? You guys killed her, wasn't she your nakama?" Natsu and Gajeel stared shock at me. I smirked. "Wasn't she your nakama?" I repeated. "She was loyal to you but you threw her away, didn't you?" I gritted my teeth together. "So don't don't give me that nakama bullshit."

"W-we won't give up! Lucy went missing and we're trying to look for her." Natsu rebutted.

"Doesn't change the fact that you guys were the ones at fault." I said.

"We care for our nakamas! We would never do anything to hurt them! To hurt Lucy!"

I scowled and clenched my fist. "Bullshit."

_'You wouldn't call your nakamas weak and replace your nakamas with someone else in the team right?'_

One swipe of my arm, and they were sent back and crashed into the wall. The impact left a huge dent on the wall. "DON'T GIVE ME BULLSHIT! YOU GUYS FUCKEN KILLED HER!" I was seething in anger. They stood up and I smirked. "Bring it on." I said. With this I saw Sting grin.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

A white beam of light shot towards me. I smirked and ate it. Their eyes widen in shock. "I must say, your light is very delicious. But Wesslogia's light is MUCH better." Rogue then lunged at me.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" I blocked his attack and I hit him. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"H-how do you k-know more than one d-dragon slaying magic?" Natsu asked.

"What makes you think I'm going to answer you?" I spat back. Natsu growled and lunged himself towards me.

"Flame Dragon's Wing Attack!"

I also shot myself at him. "Flame Dragon's Wing Attack!" We collided but Natsu was hit. His flames and attack were strong, but my attacks were much stronger. Gajeel then attacked me.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!"

I blocked Gajeel's sword with my sword I summoned. I pushed the sword back against him and kicked him with force that sent back flying. I turned around. Sting and Rogue stood in front of me with a pissed look on their faces.

"White Drive!"  
"Shadow Drive!"

I tilted my head and smirked. "Finally getting serious now are we? I could activate mine...but that wouldn't be necessary." I motioned them to fight, and they quickly responding by jumping towards me. They had their fist infused in shadow and light ready to punch me. I wanted to eat the magic they were showing, I decided not to. Through the audience eyes, there was a huge explosion. The smoke was covering the arena and they were itching to see what had happened. When the grey mist finally cleared, it showed that I had grabbed their fists. Everyone had their eyes and mouths open wide in shock. My smirk widened into a grin. The twin dragon slayers were suddenly pushed flat on their chest to the ground.

"W-what is t-this?" Sting stuttered out.

"Gravity pushing you down." I simply said as I added more pressure and they screamed in agony. Then suddenly...

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"  
"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

I saw their attacks heading towards me

_'You think I wouldn't see that coming? I'm not letting you win the fight, or touch me with an attack!'_

I quickly ate both of their attacks, savouring the flavour. I felt my magic boost up. I licked my lips. "Delicious, then again, Igneel's fire and Metalicana's metal is SO much better." I paused. "Now why don't you join them?" I motioned my hand flat down in he air and Natsu and Gajeel was soon in the same state as Sting and Rogue. They roared in pain. "THAT'S RIGHT! SCREAM!" I laughed evilly.

"STOP!" I heard Fairy Tail yell.

I turn my attention to them. "Why should I?" I asked with a tilted head. "Isn't this a battle? Isn't this what the audience wanted to see? THIS IS WHAT YOU GUYS WANTED RIGHT? ARE YOU ENJOYING THE SHOW? BECAUSE I AM! LOOK AT THEM SCREAM!"

"STOOOP!" They continued to scream.

"Fine." I clicked my fingers and all the gravity pushing down on the dragon slayers disappeared. They were panting and gasping for air. I grinded my teeth together.

"What..are..you..going..to..do..now..?" Rogue asked between pants.

I knew what he meant, but I decided to act like I didn't know. "Huh?" I asked.

"You..wouldn't..just..stop..your..attacks..." He continued.

"Ooohhhhh~ What am I going to do?" I paused for a moment. "This." The ground had caved in and dropped. I teleported behind each one of them and kicked them down. Hard. I floated in the air as I watch them crash down. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain to where my scar had been. I shot my gaze towards the audience, scanning it. My eyes stopped at Zeref. He had a smirk on his face.

_'Bastard what are you doing?' _I said through telepathy magic.

_'Having a little fun..' _He replied.

_'STAY OUT OF MY WAY!'_

I glared before turning back to the match.

_'Maybe I could summon the dragons but that can destroy my cover...' _

I chuckled when I had realized something. "What cover?" I said to no one in particular.

_'They won't know it's me.' _I thought for a moment. _'But I'll reveal my true power till the end when I fight all of them..'_

I pulled out my sword and flew towards the ground. I scowled when the boys stood up. "Tch, why don't you stay down already?"

"We won't stay down!" Natsu yelled.

"We'll keep on trying!" Gajeel continued.

I grinded my teeth together. "Let's end this already. I summoned 4 swords.

"WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP! FOR OUR NAKAMA!" The both of them screamed in unison.

I clenched my fists. "I hate you." I whispered. The swords shot towards their stomach. It pierced their skin and they screamed in pain. They were on the ground bleeding. I summoned a sword in my hand. I lifted it up ready to hit them. But my arm stopped in mid arm. I bit my lip and tightened the grip on the sword. Their was a pool of blood forming around their body. My hand holding the sword tightened so much that my fingers dug into my skin so deep to the point it was bleeding. The blood poured down my arm. They looked at me in fear and pain. I turned my head away with a clenched jaw. The sword dropped. I had let go of the tight grip of my hand. I looked at the bleeding dragon slayers on the ground. My eyes stopped at Natsu. The blood dripped down from my hand. "Natsu..." I whispered. All the swords disappeared. I teleported their bodies up back to the arena. I faintly heard the announcers declaring it my victory. There were the screams of the guilds. I looked at all the blood that stained the ground, then my gaze went to my bleeding hand. It instantly healed but the blood was still there. My gaze dropped back to the crimson red mess. "What am I doing?"

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: I'M TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY SORRY EVERYONE! I'M SORRY THIS IS OUT VERY LATE! I've been so caught up with school and it's stressing me out so much. Due to huge amounts of homework, I never have time to write. Also I've been caught up with basketball as well. Yeah I'm in a basketball team! I also got #11 for my school basketball top! KUROKOOOO! Yeah wrong anime. Anyways, not only that when I finally have free time, I find out I have a party to go to. Busy busy life. So damn stressful. Also this chapter sucked and I'm sorry. I really had no idea whether to use the dragon slaying magic here or not. But I did in the end. So, being the stupid noob that I am, I realized you can only post one poll at a time. I feel like a stupid idiot. Also to add to the fire, I read my own story and I found out how bad it was...it didn't even make sense and the worst was the grammar. Oh Mavis was it bad. So I apologize for that, I will edit it...eventually. Even this chapter took a while to post. I did write some in class, yeah I know, badass. Hopefully I can write the next chapter quick! Again I do apologize for the slow updates but I'm trying my best! And thank you guys for your support, I do appreciate it and they do motivate me to write more so I'm grateful for your supportive comments! I'm not lying when I say this, I really do love your reviews. Ja-ne!**_


	13. Last Day of the Daimatou Enbu

_**Bloody Revenge**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Hi minna! So here's another chapter! It's double the amount I normally write ^^ But it was late so I'm sorry about that! But enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail. **_

* * *

**"Don't Bullshit Me."**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_There were the_ _screams of the guilds. I looked at all the blood that stained the ground, then my gaze went to my bleeding hand. It instantly healed but the blood was still there. My gaze dropped back to the crimson red mess. "What am I doing?"_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I stared at the pink haired dragon slayer sleeping on the bed. His bandages barely showed any skin. The iron dragon slayer on the other bed was in the same state. I walked over to Natsu. I waved my hand over his face. He was pretty much passed out. I heard voices coming towards the door. I turned my head around when the door opened. It was the Fairy Tail's team. I moved to the other side of the bed.

"They are fine. I healed most of their wounds but they need to rest." Wendy stated.

I grazed my fingers over his bandaged arm. It then trailed up to his closed eyes, covering them gently. And just like that he was completely healed. "Natsu..." I whispered unconsciously. He started to stir and everyone in the room gathered around his bed. I moved over to Gajeel. I lightly brushed some of his piercings before healing him as well. Just like Natsu, Gajeel stirred. I watched as they both groggily woke up. Everyone was in joy. Natsu and Gajeel looked at everyone until their eyes stopped on me. I stared back under my cloak. I smiled softly before disappearing out the door.

Frosch and Lector looked at me in fear.

"W-what do you want?" Lector asked in a angry yet scared tone.

I ignored the question and patted their heads. I looked at the twin dragon slayers. I hovered my hand over them and they healed.

"What did you do?" Lector asked.

I smiled sadly but softly. Then I walked out the door. But I didn't know that they had woken up and saw the smile I'd shown.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

My eyes widened when I saw Natsu and Gajeel awake, but also by the fact they were completely healed. Suddenly I heard a scream from the other room. I quickly rushed to the other room where Lisanna was. She was covered in sweat and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Lisanna are you ok?" I asked, clearly worried.

"...I-I s-saw everyone d-die...a-and s-so many horrible i-images..."

I didn't know how to comfort her. She seemed so traumatized by her nightmares. Though it wasn't any ordinary nightmares, it was due to the spell. Whatever spell 'Unknown' placed on her seemed to be affecting her. I quickly checked and healed her but there were no signs of wounds. The only wound was the traumatizing images of the nightmares that is mentally affecting her. "Lisanna.." I called. "It was just a nightmare...just a nightmare..." I gently pushed her back to lie on the bed. Light surrounded my hand as input her to sleep. I sat there looking at her pity. Then I suddenly remembered those words that was said to me when we went to find 'Blank'. One thing that bothered me though was the fact that Natsu and Gajeel was suddenly completely healed. I glanced at Lisanna.

'What in the world is going on?'

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I really had no idea why I healed them. I'd tell myself that it was for the big fight and you want a real battle, but something deep down was pulling me back. My fists clenched slightly. I stared down at the stadium, watching seats being filled one by one.

'I'll take a walk for a bit.'

I teleported out of the stadium. I walked around the city ignoring the stares of the people around me. I smiled when I saw a little boy and girl playing with each other. Memories of Natsu and I popped into my head. I shook them away as soon as they came. I wander around the city for about 30 mins. I teleported back to the stadium and it was filled with humans. Tsubaki and Yuki was here. I grinned and patted them. "Hey guys."

"Morning Lucy!" Yuki beamed when she saw me.

"Morning." Tsubaki simply said.

I knew what he was thinking. And I'm sure it's about the battle. The last battle. The battle where we all fight. The battle where I'll have my revenge. Revenge? That's right. They caused me so much suffering and pain, they deserve to suffer as much pain as I did. All thoughts about the second thoughts vanished from me as they were taken over by harsh thoughts of revenge.

"You guys enjoy the show..." I whispered darkly before walking down to the tunnels.

* * *

**Makarov's POV**

Natsu and Gajeel suddenly woke up all healed. Lisanna woke up not too long after but Wendy put her back to sleep. About 15 minutes later she woke up again. But now both teams were standing in the room, silent.

"Today is the final battle." I said. I took a breath. "Are both teams in good condition to fight?"

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison.

"Lisanna are you sure you want to-" I started.

"I'll be fine Master, plus like Wendy said, it was only nightmares. Sure I wouldn't be able to get those horrifying images out of my head but I see you all now and that will be fine. I will be fine."

"Alright." I looked at everyone. "They looked down on us. They put us down. Use it to push forward. Make the guild proud. Make me proud. Now go! I wish you all good luck brats!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Just before I was about to enter the arena, I got a little visit by someone.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To wish you good luck..." He replied.

"Really?"

"7 months of suffering and pain." He said.

"Tch." I knew what he was talking about and it was just adding fuel to the fire of wanting to torture them. "Don't get in my way Zeref."

"Kill them for what they did to you. They deserve it." Zeref said.

Something in me snapped and I felt more hate than I've ever felt towards Fairy Tail. I heard my guild's name be called out and so I walked out without saying anything. I didn't see the crazy evil grin on Zeref's face. I walked out only to be met by glares from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Well there were the cheers of the audience but it went through one ear out the other. Soon we were in different areas of the city. I simply sat on a barrel near an alley somewhere in the city.

"The battle field will be the whole town of Crocus! The members of each guild are already scattered."

I chuckled and grinned.

'I already know where everyone is.'

"You will run around the city...and when you meet an enemy...a fight will start. If your enemy

loses consciousness or is unable to fight your guild automatically gets a point. Also, each guild will decide a leader. The other guilds don't know who the leader is...unless, of course, if you are in Unknown. If you defeat the leader, your guild will get 5 points. Anyone has a chance to win. Every team has different strategies. They can either separate or move together."

'Let the fun begin...'

I summoned a sword ready in my hands.

"Who will get the top of the glory? Daimatou Enbu starts!"

Now everyone moved. Some in groups, some by themselves. But Fairy Tail, they stood in a line with their eyes closed. Sting didn't move either. I didn't care. I teleported to the closest enemy which was Luka and Toby from Lamia Scale. Using my sword I attacked them by shoving it in their stomach.

"You know what they say, a little blood goes a long way."

I used the back of my sword to hit their heads and they fell unconscious. I secretly healed the wound I created but they stayed unconscious. Norbarly from Quatro Puppy was wandering and I knocked him out before he even noticed me. I smirked as I made sure no other guild members met with the other enemy. I wanted to hurt all of them. I encountered Beth and Risley from Mermaid Heel. I shot a blast of magic at them them instantly knocking them out. After quietly healing them, next up was there Blue Pegasus members - Hibiki, Ren and Eve. They did put up a fight but it didn't last very long. Along the way I defeated Semmes and Jager from Quatro Puppy. I then came across Bacchus. He had a grin on his face.

"I've always wanted to battle you...from what I've seen, you sure can fight.." He said.

I tilted my head and grinned back at him. "Alright...bring it." He launched himself towards me but I teleported above him and smashed him to the ground, easily earning me 5 points. I soon came another Blue Pegasus member and because I didn't want to waste time I immediately knocked her out. Fairy Tail's eyes shot open and headed out. I smirked.

'Finally moving out are we? But we can save you guys for the end...'

Soon I came across Ichiya who pretty much lost straight away. An extra 5 points. I then took down Rana from Mermaid Heel along with Chelia. I entered the library knowing fully well who was in there. "Nice to see you again Rufus...did you remember it?"

Rufus simply smirked. "Well well, this isn't a battle that I would want to miss."

"Oh is it now?...Don't worry it'll be over soon." As soon as I said that I threw daggers at him. He dodged it but I appeared behind him and kicked him towards a shelf of books.

"I know that you memorized other peoples magic. But you cannot access them if you loss it right?"

"W-what did you do? I c-cannot remember anything.."

"Simple. I erased your memories. Well, some of them so be grateful." I then kicked him through the wall and went crashing the other side, immediately knocked out. I caught his hat and burned it. "Ops my bad. My...uhh..magic slipped." I chucked the ashes away. I soon crossed paths with Lyon. An idea popped into my head. I pointed behind him. "Look! It's Juvia!" His eyes immediately turned into hearts and he turned around. I kicked him in the head knocking him out. I laughed. "Oh my gosh..he fell for something so stupid." Suddenly someone tried to attack me from behind. I simply dodged it and pierced my sword into their shoulder. "Ops...my sword slipped..." I giggled as more blood stained the sword. It was Millianna. "Oh why don't you look at this, it's one Erza's childhood friends. It's too bad I stabbed her." I said aloud knowing that Erza will hear it thought the lacrima screens the audience is watching from. I pulled out the sword and she screamed. I dropped her to the ground and knocked her out. Although I did heal her wound. Yuka and Toby then came into sight. I simply stabbed a sword through both of them whilst knocking them out.

I then noticed someone in front of me. "Well if it isn't one of the ten saint wizards. I've always wanted to fight one."

Jura looked at all the mages behind me. "You did all this?"

I looked at the unconscious mages behind me. "Yup."

"I must admit you're pretty strong."

"Thank you...but you're not too bad yourself." I gave him a grin. I felt another presence near. I looked behind Jura. My grin widened. "It's nice of you to join us Orga." Black lightning crackled around his fist.

_'Oooo I've always wanted to eat black lightning.'_

I smirked. I turned to Jura. "Umm...Jura do you mind stepping aside?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Is this not an guilds vs guilds battle?" He asked.

Acting like a little kid I whined. "Yeeah~ But I wanna fight Orga!" Everyone sweat dropped once again.

"..."

"Please?~" I said in a cute voice. Though before he could answer I motioned my hand downwards. "Fine, you just have to stay put." A cage dropped above him. I turned back to Orga. "Now...shall we start?"

"CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON OF THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Orga yelled and black lightning shot towards me.

I stood there. I licked my lips. I ate it all up and grinned. "My turn." I shot myself towards him punching his face knocking him out. "That meal sure was nice." I faced Jura who vanished from the now deformed cage. I chuckled. Suddenly a huge shadow covered me from behind and a hand was shooting towards my head.

_'Nice try.'_

I bent backwards and caught his hand in between my palms. The audience gasps. My hood didn't fall off but he couldn't see my eyes. All was visible was my nose as well as the big crazy smile on my face. I swung my legs up and pushed myself up from his hand and kicked his head down into the ground. The ground around us cracked and broke. Leaving a crater. Jura didn't move. But I knew fully well that he was still alive. An extra 5 points.

"SHE DEFEATED ONE OF THE TEN SAINTS!" The audience would shout something along the lines of this. But it all went unheard from me. I grabbed the sword that was on the ground next to me and walked towards the next prey closest to me. I smirked when I felt Minerva's presence near me. Soon enough we were face to face. Though as soon as she saw me, all I saw was fear.

"Minerva~" I sang. She began to back away in fear. "Let's play Minerva-chan~" Minerva quickly turned and sprinted. "So you want to play hide and seek. Alright, then I'm it."

* * *

**Minerva's POV**

I ran. I didn't want to fight her. Because of her, all those nightmares... I shivered at the thought. I sucked in my breath when I heard my name.**"Minerva-chan~"** I could hear the dragging of the sword on the ground. **"Where are you? Minerva-chan~ Come out, come out wherever you are~"**

I could hear my rapid heartbeat pounding in my ears. I clenched my fists hoping that she would just past me by but-

**"Found you."** I felt pain pooling around my lower stomach. I looked down to see a sword sticking out my skin with blood dripping out. The attacker was behind me and she pulled out the sword. I coughed out blood. **"Game over. I win."** My vision starts to blur and my eyelids begin to droop. I felt something hit the back of my head, hard. I then...blacked out.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed. Even though I felt happy when I stabbed Minerva, but I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I did torture her many times before. I quietly and quickly healed her as the crowd screamed and shout when they saw me defeat Minerva once again. Minerva still looked bloodied and bruised. But soon enough she was quickly forgotten as my brain were taken over by thoughts of the remaining contestants.

_'Sting and Rogue are still in the games. As well as Natsu and Gajeel of course...'_

I looked at my sword, dripping of blood. A huge evil grin pulled itself on my face. A idea popped into my mind. I hovered my hand over Minerva and in seconds she was gone.

_'Gonna need her for later.'_

"Okay next person." I teleported to Kagura from above. I had my sword ready to hit her. But I knew, I knew that she was going to block my attack. And I was right. She turned her body and with her sword she blocked my sword. Though my attack was strong and she slid back. I smirked. I kicked her hand and she dropped her sword. I caught it and examined it. "I like your sword...where did you get it from?"

She ignored my question and launched herself towards me. I did a sidekick towards her left ribs. She crashed through the building wall. "Kagura Mikazuchi. Lived in Rosemary Village. Correct?" Kagura still had a blank expression on her face. "...Actually wait,...you have a older brother right? A dead one? What was his name?..." I hit my fist on my palm as I pretended to remember. I lifted one finger in the air. "Simon. His name is Simon, right?" I smirked under my hood. "Right Erza?" I asked, knowing Erza heard me through the lacrima screens.

Kagura clenched her fists. "You despise Jellal and you want revenge. Because you think he killed Simon. Am I right?" I looked at her sword. "You don't mind if I take this sword do you?" Before she could say anything I was in front of her with her sword through her stomach. I roughly pulled out the sword. She fell towards the ground. I looked at the sword, then at Kagura. My face faked disgust. I chucked the sword on the ground next to her. I unconsciously healed her. Suddenly an image of Erza popped into my head. "Oh! I have an idea!" Just like Minerva, in mere seconds Kagura was gone. "Now it's time for some fun!" I teleported back to the stadium in the arena. I then teleported the remaining contestants left in front of me.

"Nice to see you again." I said with a smile. There, in front of me stood Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue. Team Fairy Tail stood on one side and Team Sabetooth stood on another side. I clasped my hands together. "Now..." I looked over to Sting and Rogue. "...I have a gift for you...Sabertooth..." I placed my hand out in front of me and soon Minerva appeared. My hand clasped around her neck. I threw her towards Sting and Rogue. I clasped my hand together. "Next..." I turned my gaze towards Team Fairy Tail. But my gaze landed on a certain redhead. "Erza...step up." She stood there frozen. "Tch. You never listen now do you? **NOW STEP UP!**" She quickly stepped forward. I smiled. "Thank you. Now..." I held out my hand. "...Your gift..." Kagura appeared in my hand. Her neck in my grasp. I threw her towards Erza. I laughed. "Isn't she the one you saved back in Rosemary Village? Ne, Erza-chan?" They all glared at me with hatred. _"What about you onee-chan?" _I said in a cute little girls voice.

"W-What did you do to her?!" Erza yelled.

"Oh nothing, we just had a little fight." I said in boredom.

"YOU'LL PAY!" Erza screamed while hugging Kagura. Swords appeared in the sky pointing at me. A lot of them too. I smirked.

"No. YOU'LL PAY!" I raised my arms out and the swords changed directions. It was now facing Team Fairy Tail and the remaining Team Sabertooth. They shot towards her. Everyone eyes widen. But before they were able to injure them, they disappeared.

"You may be able to manipulate my swords, but they are _MY _swords!"

"You're quite smart Erza-_chan_." I grinned widely. "My turn." The ground were scattered with swords that I had summoned. I kicked the sword up in the air. I then kicked it towards Erza. But then Gajeel used his metal arm to block it. "Not bad Gajeel. But...block this!" I stomped on the ground and the swords were up in the air. Using my wind dragon slaying magic, I blew wind towards the swords and they flew towards the two teams.

"Ice make - Block!" Gray shouted as a ice wall defended them all and deflected the swords.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" My poison is burned through his ice. I sighed for the 1 millionth time. I placed the sword beside me as I sat down on the ground. "This is getting boring." I sat my chin on my hand. Then an idea struck me. "Oh! You guys wanted to know what I did to Minerva and Lisanna right?" They just stared at me in confusion. "Well, I'll show you." I spread my arms out in font of me. "Hell's nightmares..." They were all engulfed in a light. But it soon died down. The only thing that changed was Team Sabertooth and Team Fairy Tail was on the ground screaming in pain. I smiled and grinned evilly.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Where am I?" My wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. I tried pulling on them but they wouldn't budge. I looked around. I was in a prison.

_'What's going on?' _I thought.

Suddenly the door creaked open. My gaze turned towards the intruder. My eyes widened. "J-Jellal?" He had a crazy smirk on his face. I pulled against the chains.

"Erza..." He whispered into my ear as he caressed my face. Then suddenly Jellal licked my neck.

"J-Jellal! W-what are y-you doing?!" I asked. He ignored my question. His hand moved from my face and trailed down to my neck. Right when I thought would stop there, I felt his touch go lower. Before I could tell him to stop, he moved his hand away. I sighed inwardly. But then I felt something cold against my neck. And soon after that I felt a sharp pain as well as something leaking and dripping down my neck. When I figured out what was going on, I realized he had a sword in hand and was cutting me. I screamed.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I opened my eyes only for it to be met with Deliora. The monster roared loudly. Fear raised up in my chest and my heart rate increased rapidly. "Gray!" My eyes widened. I recognized that voice. I turned my attention to the direction of the voice. I felt tears sliding down my face.

"U-Ur...?"

"Move! Get out!" I was so focused on seeing her, I didn't notice Deliora's giant hand ready to attack me. It was like everything went in slow motion. My gazed went back to Deliora again and I could see his hand coming down at me. My rapid heartbeat was drumming in my ears. I could barely make out my name being called. Suddenly I felt a push on my chest and that's what pulled out of my thoughts. I fell on the ground. I looked up. Ur was smiling at me. Then I noticed the large claw coming towards Ur.

"UR!"

"Thank you, Gray..." And then the claw made contact with her. Hitting her.

"UR!" I screamed. Tears cascaded down my face.

"It's all your fault.." I heard a voice say. I turned to the side to find Lyon. He was walking towards me and I was frozen on the spot. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yelled. I was still frozen on the spot. He grabbed me by the clothes. "You don't deserve to be here." He had his hand up and then a ice sword appeared in his hand. I started squirming in his grasp. The sword began to cut the side of my neck. I screamed.

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

I was in the middle of the guild. Everything seemed normal because all the guild members were here. "Hey minna!" Something was wrong. I didn't get response. But all the guild members were glaring at me. I walked over to my team. I looked at Natsu. "Oi Natsu, what is going on?" I asked. He only glared and clicked his tongue at me. I turned to Erza. "Erza?" She glared at me as well.

"Lisanna.." I heard Mira called out. I turned around and Mira was walking towards me.

"Mira-nee...what's going on? Why is everyone like this?" She ignored my questions and suddenly slapped me. I grabbed my stinging cheek. "Mira-nee..."

"Disgusting...and you're my little sister too. Disgraceful. You don't deserve to be in this guild!"

"Yeah!" The guild yelled in unison and agreement. I really had no idea what was going on. Elfman suddenly grabbed my arms.

"Elf-nii?" All of a sudden I felt pain in my stomach. When I realized what had happened, Mira was punching me. I coughed up saliva. Mira had a smirk on her face. The rest of the guild members were cheering. She stopped but Natsu stepped up. "N-Natsu...h-help me..."

"Tch. Digusting." He spat out. He then punched me like Mira had done, but his punches were much harder and painful. One after another I was being punched by the guild members. I coughed out a lot of blood. Erza was last. She had a look of disgust at first but it changed into a look of amusement. A sword appeared in her hand. She stepped up towards me and lifted my chin.

"You don't deserve to be here. You don't deserve to be alive. Disgraceful." Erza said and her tone laced with venom. Her sword began to cut the side of my neck. I screamed.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

My head is pounding. I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I looked around and I was in a forest. "What in the world happened?" I asked no in particular.

"Flame brain!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Gajeel. I looked at him in confusion.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You think I know ash for brains?!" He replied.

"Why would I ask if I thought that you didn't?" I commented. He glared at me. As he was going to say something, he was interrupted by someone calling out my name.

"Natsu-san!" I looked behind me for the second time and I saw Sting and Rogue walking towards us. "What happened?" He asked. Though before either of us could reply, someone interrupted us once again.

"Why is a criminal here?" Gajeel questioned. Cobra walked towards the group.

"Tch, as if I would know. I just woke up in the forest." He replied. I was going to say something but again, someone beat me to it.

"We're finally all gathered here." A feminine voice said. Out of the air, a hooded woman appeared. It was 'Blank'.

"What's with this woman? I can't hear her thoughts at all..." Cobra said.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to...I wouldn't want you to." She stated. "Anyways, the reason I have you all here together is...well..you'll see." In an blink of an eye, the forest was clear of trees. I was confused to what was happening. My nose twitched when I smelt something very familiar. I looked behind me and my eyes immediately widened.

"I-Igneel..." I looked at the other dragon slayers and they were in the same state I was in. I did a double take on Igneel. "It really is you..." I felt tears of happiness begin to leak. I walked towards him.

"What do you think of Lucy?" Igneel suddenly asked.

"I think she's weak. Why do you ask? And how do you know Lucy?" I asked confusingly.

"She's the one who saved me Natsu." He sighed. "And you treated her badly. I thought I taught you better than that. You know she's not as weak as you think she is...You'd be surprise."

"What?!" Natsu yelled. "What could she possibly do? She went missing and I even had the thought that she had died because she's so weak. She betrayed her friends and left the guild. Well that's what I think because in the magazine, her guild mark wasn't there. I have no idea how she removed it without the Master but she somehow did. We were partners...I don't know what happened but she changed so much and it's like I don't know her anymore."

"It was your fault she changed." I turned towards the woman hidden behind the cloak. She was sitting on Igneel. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I flinched at the sudden voice raise. I growled.

"What did I do?! And what do you know? Huh?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY?!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY AFTER YOU IGNORED HER FOR 7 MONTHS!?" There was silence in the air, and I noticed that the rest of the dragon slayers that was present had their attention on us. "You think you know her? After you hurt her? After you left her like that for 7 months? No. That isn't right. You and your guildmates were stuck in Tenrou Island for 7 years right? Even with you all together, fighting along side each together, you couldn't even defend yourselves from a dragon. Pathetic and weak. So, just what do you know about her? She changed because of all of you. You say that you care about your guildmates like family...but you left Lucy out. WASN'T SHE YOUR FAMILY? YOUR PARTNER?" I stayed silent. I had nothing to say. But I thought about it. Flashbacks of her sitting alone in the guild, and of her trying to ask us out to go on a mission but we brushed her off or glared. I didn't want to acknowledge it but it was true. "Pathetic." I heard her say before I felt a searing pain on the side of my neck, like I was being cut. I was. I screamed.

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

I am sure I had the same reaction as the other dragon slayers present. I never thought I'd see Metalicana again. But here he is in front of me. Tears began to build up in the corners of my eyes. I was in so much shock it took me a while to process the question he'd asked me.

"What do you think of Lucy?" I was confused to why he asked me a question, and one that involves Lucy.

_'How does he know Lucy?' _I thought.

I stared at him and I noticed that he was getting impatient. "U-um..well I don't really know her but she really cares about her family? But one time when I was hired to capture her,...she was pretty easy to capture and quite weak if I'm being honest. Why do you ask and how do you know Lucy?"

"Ya know she saved my ass?" Metalicana replied. Before I could reply I heard a yell from Natsu.

"What could she possibly do? She went missing and I even had the thought that she had died because she's so weak. She betrayed her friends and left the guild. Well that's what I think because in the magazine, her guild mark wasn't there. I have no idea how she removed it without the Master but she somehow did. We were partners...I don't know what happened but she changed so much and it's like I don't know her anymore." I and everyone was watching them argue.

"It was your fault she changed." _'Blank' _stated. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I noticed Natsu flinched. But then I heard him growl.

"What did I do?! And what do you know? Huh?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY?!" Natsu retorted.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY AFTER YOU IGNORED HER FOR 7 MONTHS!?" There was silence in the air. "You think you know her? After you hurt her? After you left her like that for 7 months? No. That isn't right. You and your guildmates were stuck in Tenrou Island for 7 years right? Even with you all together, fighting along side each together, you couldn't even defend yourselves from a dragon. Pathetic and weak. So, just what do you know about her? She changed because of all of you. You say that you care about your guildmates like family...but you left Lucy out. WASN'T SHE YOUR FAMILY? YOUR PARTNER?"

I turned to Metalicana. He had changed to his human form. "You're just as bad as he is." He said. "Always calling you're family weak...well she was you're family right?" I looked at him rather dumbfounded.

_'She is weak-' _My thoughts were cut short when I felt pain in the side of my neck. I could hear the others screaming. The pain was unbearable. I screamed.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I chuckled when I saw and heard them scream. It was like music to my ears. I looked over to Fairy Tail who were screaming for me to stop. I then teleported to sit next to Mavis. I smiled widely. "Hiya Mavis." Her eyes widen at my sudden appearance and the fact that I can see her. The members of Fairy Tail went quiet. "So you all saw that right? Now, what do you guys think of Lucy?"

"W-why do you need to know?!" Levy yelled.

"Curiosity? Or maybe the fact that you all hurt her and I wanted to find out the truth of what you really thought of her. But from what I heard from Natsu and Gajeel, I guess that sums up the answer. You all think she's weak and pathetic correct?" My question was met with silence from them. "Well seeing as you're all silent, suggests it's true. But you know what? She's stronger than all of you combined." I sighed. "Alright enough of this chitchat. Actually, I still have one more question. It's for you Mavis. Remember Zeref?" I grinned when her face showed shock and a hint of fear. I laughed and teleported back to the ground to where the screaming mages were. "Ok. I'll grant your wish. I'll stop." The mages in front of me was panting with sweat that covered their body. "Now that you guys are back on Earth we can fight right?" They just glared at me as they tried to regain their breath. Once they were calm and composed, I grabbed my celestial keys and they jingled in my hands. I sent a little magic into the Gold keys and soon the zodiacs spirits appeared. Capricorn, Cancer, Scorpion, Aquarius, Gemini, Aries, Leo, Virgo, Taurus and Sagittarius were standing next to me.

"Those are Lucy's keys. Why do you have Lucy's keys!?" Gray questioned.

"Who are you?!" Natsu growled.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked with a smirk. The celestial spirits disappeared back to their world.

"Just show yourself!" Gajeel screamed.

"Alright. Don't be too shocked then." I grabbed the top of my hood. I slowly pulled it down. Everyone gasped. I grinned widely but evilly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone's eyes widened. "L-Lucy?" Natsu stuttered out. He felt guilty for the things that he said and all of which was in front of her.

"You feel guilty now don't you Natsu? But thanks to you and the guild I wouldn't have found out who I truly am." Lucy said. "But it's true. I left the guild. Sure, that only the master of the guild could remove the guildmark, but I removed it myself with my own magic. I've changed. I've changed because of you."

"W-we didn't mean too. L-Lucy we're sorry..." Erza said.

"Sorry? What? You think sorry is just going to fix everything?" Lucy had tilted her head in question. "If _sorry_ fixed everything, we wouldn't have Magic Councils and prisons and all that. You cannot turn back time...well I can...but I wouldn't want to." They just stared at her in shock. "But now...I'll make you feel the pain I felt for those 7 months!" Lucy yelled and then those who were still in the games were pushed by gravity and they crashed into the wall behind them. Sting and Rogue were the first to recover and they lunged at me.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"  
"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"You really don't learn do you?" Lucy said before she ate up both magic roars that were heading towards her. "It's too bad Laxus isn't here..." They looked at her in confusion which they seem to do a lot. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lightning shot towards them. They screamed when they got hurt. Lucy laughed. She watched as Lisanna began to stagger. Erza seemed to have notice Lucy's gaze on her and stood in front of her to protect her. Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "Hey Erza, remember this swords?" She asked her as as summoned her swords up in the air. Her eyes widened.

"T-Those are all my s-swords..." Erza stuttered as her expression showed shock. The swords pointed towards her and then shot towards her.

"STOP!" Lucy heard someone in the crowd yell. She smirked. It was Jellal, well, more like Mystogan. Lucy stopped the sword right before they were going to pierce her skin. She turned to look at him. He couldn't read her expression but soon enough her expressionless face turned in an evil one, with the biggest grin ever. "Fine." The swords dropped around Erza crashing against each other with clanks. Lucy scanned her opponents and they were all beaten up and bruised from my lightning roar. Once again she used gravity to hurt them. Now they were almost unconscious. Lucy summoned her own sword in her hands and walked towards them. They were hurt and bruised trying to catch their breath. Lucy stood in front of Natsu who was closest to her. She lifted up her sword.

* * *

**Lucy's POV  
**

I stared at Natsu. We locked eyes and I was somewhat lost in his eyes. My jaw unconsciously clenched as well as the grip on my sword. I lowered my sword. "I can't do it." The sword dropped to the ground. There was silence in the air but suddenly,

"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Zeref yelled.

"What?!" I yelled as I glared at Zeref who was now in the arena.

"I didn't want to get my hands dirty so I had you do the dirty job for me." He replied.

"You mean you were expecting me to kill them?" I asked and I felt anger boil inside of me.

"That's right. It was perfect. They betrayed you and you left. Your mother was the queen of all magic, and you trained under her. I simply encouraged you to kill them." Zeref said matter-of-fact tone.

"..."

"Now I have no use of you anymore..." Black magic appeared in his hands and he shot it at me.

"LUCY!" I hear Natsu screamed.

The sound of it piercing the skin filled the silent air. My eyes widen. "M-mom..."

* * *

**_OMG! I AM JUST SICK OF FAKE PEOPLE! I apologize for the late update. I was going through an emotional time, my 'friends' betrayed me. It turns out that they used me for my money ;-; I cried for the first time in school and from what I remembered I think I rejected any comfort. My 'friends' tried to comfort me thinking I didn't know the truth. LIKE CAN YOU NOT! LIKE JUST FUCK OFF! After realizing this, I ended up being alone. Again. So if I were to sum up my life, I would've been alone my entire life. Great. JUST. FUCKIN. GREAT. Yeah just ignore my little rant here. I'm sure you guys don't give a fuck about my life, so just ignore this little rant. Also do mind my bad mouth... Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story! I made it extra long this time. Also sorry for any grammar mistake. Fav, follow and review! Ja-ne!_**


	14. Death

**Bloody Revenge**

_**Bunny-Senpai: Hi minna-san! I just would like to thank everyone that has messaged me about my situation. It made me very happy that I've got people that support despite not knowing each other in real life. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**"I'm just tired of people."**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"Now I have no use of you anymore..." Black magic appeared in his hands and he shot it at me._

_"LUCY!" I hear Natsu screamed._

_The sound of it piercing the skin filled the silent air. My eyes widen. "M-mom..."_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I could hear my heart beat ringing in my ears and my heavy breathing. I couldn't hear anything else. My eyes were fixated on the woman in front of me on the ground with a pool of blood beginning to surround her. "M-mom..." There were tears cascading down my face, as I bent down to hug her. I placed my hand over wound, trying to heal her but nothing worked. I kept on trying over and over again, but nothing happened. I felt a hand grab mine.

"L-Lucy...stop.."

"No! I will not stop! I can't lose you again! Not again..." She smiled at me.

"Y-you won't l-lose me...I'll always b-be with y-you.." She caressed my check. "I love you Lucy...I always will..." With that her hand fell to her side as her body went limp. My eyes widened and I felt my blood boil. Her body slipped to the ground and all I could see was my blood stained hands. Rage began to boil inside of me.

"ZEREF!" I screamed. The stadium walls cracked as well as the ground. I glared with tears before throwing a sword surrounded by white magic straight at him. He didn't have time to react and the sword went straight through his stomach. "BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY!" Heaps of swords appeared in the air and stab Zeref's body. Just like that, he was also dead. I was panting. I whimpered. I fell to my knees on the side of my mum. I lay my head on top on her body and cried.

"Lucy..." Natsu called out softly. I sobbed even louder.

"I-I couldn't s-save her..." I whispered. "...i-it's just like you g-guys said...I a-am weak..."

"Luce...it's not your fault..." Natsu called again while placing a hand on my shoulder. I growled and gravity sent him crashing into the wall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" My eyes glared daggers. "T-THIS, THIS IS...ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T IGNORED ME FOR 7 MONTHS, IF YOU HADN'T CAUSED ME ALL THIS PAIN, IF YOU HADN'T KICKED ME OF YOUR TEAM THAT WE CREATED TOGETHER, ALL THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S YOUR FAULT! SURE I WASN'T ABLE TO PROTECT HER BUT SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR GUILD!" Cracks were spreading on the stadium walls and everyone evacuated. I unconsciously bit my lip and clenched my fist. "I really don't understand...Like what did I do? I really don't understand..." I whispered so quietly that only the dragon slayers would hear.

"Luce...it's not what you thin-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT? What is it Natsu?!" I felt like crying. "We were partners! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WE WERE THE ONES WHO CREATED THE TEAM, YET YOU KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN TEAM?" Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. The air was silent. My eyes fell on my mom. "M-mom..." Even covered with blood, even though she wasn't alive, she still smiled.

"Luce..." Tsubaki whispered. "Let's go...alright?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. And hummed when I nodded. I teleported us, including my mom, to the cave. Outside the cave. I gently laid her on the ground. Suddenly I just remembered.

"THE DRAGON REALM!" I shouted. I quickly teleported to the Dragon Realm. All the dragons were going on a rampage. My tears were starting again. The trees were on fire. "Minna..." I called out. No one responded. "MINNA!" But they continued to go on a rampage. I gripped my cloak. I looked around and found Igneel. I quickly flew towards him. He roared his fire roar, setting the trees on fire, and it nearly hit me. I stared at him. He was losing control. All the dragons were. I gripped my cloak even harder. "IGGNEEELLLL!" I screamed. I released the tight grip when that had caught his attention. He noticed the tears in my eyes. "Please.." I whispered. But he heard me. And he knew what to do. He roared in the sky really loudly and that also caught the attention of the other dragons as well. I flew down to the ground and so did Igneel. I still had tears in my eyes. Igneel lowered his head and nudged me a bit. I smiled sadly and hugged his snout. The other dragons gathered around me. "So seeing as that just happened, I assume you know what happened..."

"Sorry Lucy..." Grandeeney said.

"It's fine, but is the Dragon Realm going to be ok?"

"To be honest, we actually have no idea...Your Mother, Layla, she was like the heart of this place..." She said.

"I see..." I whispered in a sad tone. I paused and thought for a moment. "Then if I stayed here, will I be able to help?"

All the dragons looked shocked. Grandeeney lowered her head and moved it close to me. "That could work, but don't you want to be free?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

I smiled. "I love it here, as well as you guys. Also I could always visit Earthland right?"

"That's true. But, are you sure you're ok with that?" Grandeeney asked.

"Of course! If it can help you guys then of course I'll stay here." They all looked at each other.

"Thank you Lucy...so much..." Igneel said.

I grinned widely. "Of course Father."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Luce..." My heart ache.

_'I miss her...'_

I just sat there and watched as she disappeared. It pained me to see her cry. It really did. I felt stupid for kicking her out. But I didn't think she'd mind. It's true that we were the ones that started the team but it Lisanna wanted to come on the team, and we can only have so many in a team. Erza and Gray agreed to kick the weakest which is Lucy. Seeing her now, it makes me wonder if that was the right decision.

_'Wait...how does she know Igneel?...I need to find her! She knows where Igneel is! I NEED TO FIND HER!"_

My thoughts of missing Lucy vanished. I got up and ran. "Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy then came and picked me up.

"Natsu!" I hear some guildmates yell. But I just ignored them.

"Where are we going?" Happy asked.

"Remember the waterfall we met Lucy? Yeah there."

"Aye sir!" Soon enough we were there. But there were no signs of Lucy. I noticed the blood on the ground. That's that Lucy's mother's blood. I looked all around again but I still couldn't find her.

"Lucy!" I yelled. Nothing. "Lucy!" Still nothing. "LUCCCCEEE!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Alright then it's settled! I am going to stay here." I looked around. All the trees were on fire and lots of them were broken. There's was mountains split in half "Well...we need to fix this. You guys sure did make a mess." My wings appeared and I flew up. I then sucked all the fire and ate it. "Oi Dad! I like your fire!" I said while eating it. After all the fire was gone I went back done to the ground. "Man, I'm stuffed." I sighed. "Alright next." I motioned my hands up and all the broken trees floated up in the sky. Then it exploded like fireworks. I fixed the mountains and grew more trees. I added waterfalls and made caves in some mountains. I grew some flowers. The only thing that wasn't broken or touched by the looks of it was the castle. I made a few mores edits on the landscape and everything was pretty much done. It looked a lot better then the state it was before. "Done!"

"Wow! Lucy, this is amazing!" Grandeeney said.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Haha thanks." Suddenly I heard a distant call scream of my name. My smile disappeared.

_'It's Natsu...'_

"Tsubaki, Yuki, you guys stay here. Look after them please guys. Also we can get a funeral ready for Mom." Yuki touched my legs. I looked down at her.

"It's Natsu, isn't it?" I looked at her sadly.

"Yeah..." I smiled sadly. "I'll be back ok?"

"Ok." I left after that. I frowned. Natsu was now in front of me.

"What do you want?!" I asked. It came out harsher than I thought. Natsu flinched at my tone.

"Y-you know where Igneel is."

I inwardly smirked. "And if I do?"

"Let me see him please?!"

"And why should I?"

"Lucy-"

"No Natsu. After all you've done to hurt me, you really think I'd let you see him?"

"Please Lucy! I'm begging you!"

"Natsu..." Happy said.

"I really don't get you Natsu. You kick me out of my own team, you call me weak, you say all this shit about family, yet you've hurt me so much, and here you are begging me for something? Just how selfish are you? You really think everything is about you?"

"I never-"

"That's why you should think about other people's feelings! You really thought I didn't care? So what if I kicked you out of the team and called you weak, how would you feel?"

"But that's..."

"Exactly."

"Then I'll fight you."

It me a couple of seconds to process what he'd said. I laughed. "What?"

"If I win, you let me see Igneel."

"And if I win?"

"Well, what do you want?"

I thought about it for a second. "How about...your life?"

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: Once again it was a late update...I've been studying for exams!**_

_**Gajeel: Don't lie bitch. You don't study.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: True. The truth is that I've been quite busy in the holidays. I have friends.**_

_**Gajeel: No you don't.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: STOP BULLYING ME D:**_

_**Gajeel: Man up.**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: Anyways I have no idea how to end this story..and I don't know who Lucy should end up with... AND I HAVE EXAMS IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS AND I'M TOTALLY SCREWED FOR IT! SOMEONE HELP ME! TUTOR ME! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!~**_

_**Bunny-Senpai: So I wrote that a few weeks ago but exams are over! YAY! I probs failed ;-; RIP. Anyways sorry for the short chapter, I was trying to update as fast as I can! I'm sure you're all sick of hearing this but I'll try update as soon as possible! Anyways ja-ne!**_


	15. The Fights

**Bloody Revenge**

_**Bunny-Senpai: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!1!1!11 I'm in a happy mood because my birthday just passes! YAY! I ATE CAKE!11**_

* * *

_**Bunny-Senpai: That above was written 3 months ago in November. So Merry Christmas for December and Happy New Year for January! I'm pretty late lol. I thought that I'd have heaps of time to write the story because it's the holidays but I ended up having to go work. And I had no time whatsoever to write. So I'm trying my best to update and write. Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

**"Insert Quote Here"**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"Then I'll fight you."_

_It took me a couple of seconds to process what he'd said. I laughed. "What?"_

_"If I win, you let me see Igneel."_

_"And if I win?"_

_"Well, what do you want?"_

_I thought about it for a second. "How about...your life?"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy smirked widely as his eyes widened. He bit his lip and thought for a bit.

"**Fine**."

_'Wait, what?' _She thought.

She mentally chuckled.

_'He actually agreed...'_

"Alright then...it's a deal..." Lucy sucked in the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A lot of flames escaped her mouth and shot towards Natsu. Naturally he ate it.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer, flames are useless against me."

"Yeah so am I. I only did that because I didn't want to fight someone with their magic half empty." Natsu growled and shot himself towards her.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Lucy simply dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. Natsu flew back and hit a tree. Grunting as he felt the stinging pain on his back. Though that simple attack wasn't going to bring him down. He quickly got up and swung himself towards Lucy again. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Lucy did a somersault back. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" His fist shot towards Lucy. Suddenly she heard, "_Luce...please..._" She was caught off guard and then his flame-engulfed fist made contact with her stomach. Lucy coughed out some blood. He jumped back. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!" His attacked hit her again. Lucy screamed out in pain. Lucy got up while panting. She was in shock. She was so caught off guard. She needed to return back to reality. But something wouldn't let her.

_'What's going on? Why am I so caught off guard with what he suddenly said?'_

She was pulled back to reality and all she saw was Natsu coming towards her. Her eyes widened. "DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Lucy's ear piercing scream filled the air. Once the magic died down, Lucy was laying on her front on the ground panting. All the trees around her were gone. Lucy got up shakily. All of a sudden her eyes widened, that went unnoticed by Natsu. Her eyes were looking past Natsu. She froze. "LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON'S FIST!" Lucy wasn't able to dodge or defend herself. She was hit and she coughed out more blood. As Lucy was having her coughing fit, Natsu bit his lip and clenched his fist. Lucy lost her balance and began to fall. Natsu caught her and pulled her into a hug. "Luce...please...I can't do this ..." Her body unconsciously sunk into his embrace. Her head was sitting on his shoulder. Her eyes suddenly widen and her body tensed. In a flash, she grabbed Natsu's arms and spun them around. So she was standing in the position he was previously and he was standing on her spot previously. A sword engulfed with black magic sliced through Lucy's stomach. The sound of the piercing of flesh filled the air.

"Haha just in time..." Lucy said with blood leaking from her mouth. Lucy lost her balance and Natsu grabbed her shoulders to balance her. His eyebrows were knitted in fear.

"L-LUCY?!" His eyes widened when he saw her blood. Then he looked over her shoulder to find Zeref standing there. She noticed that the sword that was stuck in her stomach was her own.

_'He used my own sword I killed him with to hit me.'_

Lucy's scar began to ache and she knew it was all because of him. Lucy clenched her jaw in pain. Natsu was on his knees holding her.

"Wendy. We need Wendy! HAPPY!" Natsu said. Happy quickly flew in the air. Lucy noticed Zeref was going to attack again. Another one of my swords that submerged in his magic headed towards Happy.

_'HAPPY!' _Lucy screamed mentally.

With all the energy she had left, and ignoring the pain, "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" It didn't stop the sword but it did miss Happy. It ended hitting the trees that were still alive. The magic attack she did cause the sword to move deeper, which caused her to bleed more. Happy managed to fly away safely. Lucy smiled.

"W-Why'd you d-do that? W-Why did you s-save me?" Natsu croaked out. Lucy noticed Natsu had tears in his eyes. Natsu was crying...

Lucy let a stiff chuckle. "I-I d-don't k-know..." It strained her to talk. She was tired. She wanted to sleep. "I-I saw...h-him...and...I-I just d-did..."

"Wendy is going to be here soon...so you can't...you can't d-die..." He sobbed. "Please...I love you..." His last sentence came out in a whisper. But Lucy heard it. Her lips curved up slightly. Lucy lifted up a weak hand and cupped a cheek. She wiped away his tears.

"Idiot..." Her hand then fell to her side and her body went limp.

"No...Lucy! LUCY!"

"Natsu!" Wendy called out, but it went unheard to Natsu. He was only focused on the girl in her arms. His tears cascaded down his face and fell onto Lucy. His heart filled with sadness and anger. He looked up at Zeref. Wendy flinched when she saw Natsu's expression. His eyes were blood red, with tears running down his face. He looked like he was about to kill. He wanted to kill. Natsu gently laid Lucy on the ground. He stood in front of her, not wanting Zeref to hurt her anymore. As if he was protecting her. Natsu looked at Lucy. The at Zeref. He clenched his fists tightly it almost hurt for him. Almost.

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU.**" Natsu spat out with anger and pain laced within his tone. He darted towards Zeref. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu charged faster than Zeref had anticipated. He caught Natsu's attack with another one of Lucy's sword. The metal screeched as it snapped. Zeref's arm ached from the impact. His eyes widened before Natsu's raw fist collided with his face. He was sent back a couple of feet. Zeref stared at Natsu in shock. His cheek was somewhat aching but he ignored it. Zeref watched as Natsu was seething in anger. Without wasting a second, Natsu darted towards Zeref again. Natsu managed to land a few attacks on Zeref. But for the others, Zeref either blocked it or attacked back. Natsu tries to catch his breath. They were both tired. Both injured and hurt. But Natsu didn't give up. He attacked and attacked and attacked. But then Zeref had him by the throat against a tree. Natsu struggled to breathe as he clawed at the hand around his neck.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_'I-I can't breathe...'_

His grip around my neck was really strong. I began to see black spots in my vision.

_'Help...'_

I coughed and choked as I try to intake oxygen. Filling my lungs with oxygen. My neck throbbed. But my mind was somewhere else when I looked up. Eyes wide and fear rose into my throat. I swallowed ignoring the pain it caused while doing so. There in front of me was Lucy behind Zeref with her arm through his body. Zeref was bleeding violently. He smiled.

"Can you feel it? My hand gripping your heart. It's pulsing uncontrollably..." Lucy said. I didn't even noticed her hand move. "This is for my Mother..." I hear her say barely over a whisper before she rips his heart out. Zeref's eyes widened slightly before he fell to the ground. Lucy looked at him emotionally as she squeezed the pulsing heart in her hand. Crimson red stained her hand. She dropped on the ground. I just stared at her and she turned around to walk away.

"W-wait..." I called out. She didn't respond. "LUCY!" I shouted. She paused and looked over her shoulder. Straight face, no emotion. "I-I thought you died..." The last sentence came out as a whisper. She stared at me for a few seconds before turning and walking away.

_'What just happened?'_

* * *

**_So there was some nalu in here for all the nalu fans! (Me being one of them lol.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's pretty short so I do apologise for that. I'll try to write more and update as soon as possible, but I can't promise you anything. School started ;-; Halp. Tbh I don't really know where this story is going and I still don't know the pairing. I was thinking of not having one but I kind of want one._**


	16. Queen?

**Bloody Revenge**

_**Bunny-Senpai: I am back! It's 1:30am right now -.- I'm tired but cannot sleep. And I'm hungry. Welp. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**"Someone give me a quote please."**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_"W-wait..." I called out. She didn't respond. "LUCY!" I shouted. She paused and looked over her shoulder. Straight face, no emotion. "I-I thought you died..." The last sentence came out as a whisper. She stared at me for a few seconds before turning and walking away._

_'What just happened?'_

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I glanced back at the unmoving body. A pool of blood forming around it. I try not think too much about it as I quickly headed towards the guild. Lucy should be there. It didn't take me long to reach the guild and when I barged in the guild was unusually quiet. Completely dismissing that fact, I made my way to the guild's infirmary. I went through an open door. In the room was Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and surprisingly Laxus. Lucy was unconscious on the bed. But then I saw another person. I saw another Lucy. Her hand was still stained with blood. "L-Lucy..." I whispered. She merely glanced over her shoulder and we made eye contact for a few seconds before she turned to the body that lay in front of her again. I turned to Wendy. "Who is that?"

"It's just as you said. It's Lucy. But only a clone." Wendy replied.

"Is she going to be ok?" I ask.

"I'm not quite sure. It was hard healing her because something was disrupting my magic every now and then. But I managed to close her wound and stop the bleeding. But I have no idea when she'll wake up. She lost a lot of blood." The clone Lucy walked around the bed so she was on the side of it. Still watching the figure in front of her for a bit longer before she placed a clean hand on top of the body's forehead. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Laxus moved slightly as they were weary of her actions. But then the clone slowly disappeared. I noticed everyone let out a sigh of relief when she was gone. I guess the clone puts them on edge. "Alright, I think she might just be asleep so let us leave her be for the time being." Wendy said to everyone. We all merely nodded apart from Laxus. One by one they all began to exit the room. All there left was Laxus and I. He just stared at Lucy and ignoring me. I decided to pop the question.

"Why are you here?" It came out harsher than I thought.

"I could ask you the same thing," He replied not moving his gaze.

"I'm her best friend and I know her better than you do."

"You **were **her best friend and what the hell do you know about her?" Laxus let out a low growl of annoyance. "You were the one who hurt her the most and here you're declaring you're her best friend...did you forget what you did to her?"

"The entire guild hurt her."

"Not as much as you. You caused her the most pain and you were supposed to be her best friend. But that wasn't the case now was it? Since everyone was so hung up on the fact that Lisanna was back. Sure I'm happy for her that she is back but maybe you could've included her in the guild's fun and activities instead of ignoring her for 7 months. Then after those 7 months when you and your team decides to approach her, only to tell her that she's off of the team and is being replaced with Lisanna. And then at the Daimatou Enbu, you boast about family and nakama but yet you did all that to her. Do you have any idea how much pain she'd endured?"

"I-I...W-Well..." I stuttered. I couldn't form any words.

"And then you seek her out because she knows something about your father. And you want to know why I'm here? Because I'm closer to her than you or anyone else ever was. I was the only one who acknowledged her when everyone decided that she didn't exist anymore. I was the only one who talked to her. Heck, we even went on missions together and I learnt that she's stronger than you ever were." I clenched and unclenched my fists. Laxus pulled the blanket more snugly to Lucy's body before heading straight pass me. But stopped right next to me. He didn't face me, he only looked ahead. "I don't get how you can replace a team member, let alone a best friend..." My eyes widened and I gripped my shirt while clenching my teeth. When he was gone I released everything and I quietly walked to Lucy. I sat down on a chair that was next to the bed. Suddenly the thought of my dad flashed in my mind.

"I'm really sorry Lucy and thank you for saving my life... I don't know if you'll ever forgive me... But please, I need one more favor... Please... So wake up soon ok?" With that, I left the room.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_'Ow, my head hurts...'_

I opened my drowsy eyes. Straight away I was blinded by the light. But when my eyes adjusted I noticed I was alone in a room.

_'This looks familiar...'_

I scrunched my face when my head, especially around the scar began throbbing with pain. Trying to ignore it I got off the bed only to find a new pain setting in my stomach. I noticed I was in different clothes. I pulled up my shirt and see a huge scar. It looked new and that's when I remembered everything. I sighed and set down my top. Pain. Pain everywhere on my body. There was my cloak laid across a chair so I pulled it around me. Quietly I opened the door and that's when I noticed I was in the Fairy Tail guild.

_'Why the fuck am I here?'_

I slowly and quietly moved down the hall. But then I see Laxus leaning against the railing. He noticed me and was going to call out to me. I panicked and shook my head. I immediately regretted it. I grabbed my head in pain and pushed my body against the wall for balance. Laxus quickly came up to me .

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly but gently.

"Y-yeah just head hurts a bit..."

"Do you need anything?"

"Well, I want to know why I am here."

"You've been asleep for just over 3 weeks."

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted. The guild members down below heard me. "Fuck! Teleport!" Laxus quickly teleported me elsewhere. We were at the waterfall where the cave was. I lost my balance and Laxus held me up. "Thanks."

"No problem." There was a calm silence between us.

"What happened to Zeref?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"Your clone killed him. And we buried him, even though he tried to kill us it was the least we could do."

"I see..." I looked towards the cave. The waterfall still covered it. I walked to the mailbox and collected any mission requests. There were quite a few. I changed the seal of the cave before turning to Laxus. "Hey Laxus," He looked up at me. "Teleport us behind that waterfall."

"What? There's nothing behind there."

"Trust me..trust me..."

"Alright." He grabbed onto my waist and we teleported behind it. I smiled. I guess everything is still here. Laxus was shocked. I gestured to the couch.

"Take a seat."

"Wow, so this is where you've been the entire time..." I placed the missions on the desk and hummed in response to Laxus' comment. I walked over to the mirror, I lifted my shirt to examine the scar. I noticed Laxus' gaze on me. On the scar. I drop the shirt and turn to face him.

"You know I never really asked...Why were you so kind to me when everyone else ignored me?" I paused for a bit. "I thought you'd ignore me like the rest. Well, we didn't really talk much."

"Hmm... I guess you can say by the way you've changed..." He eyed me up and down. I made a look of disgust. He laughed. "I guess I like our silence. When we didn't talk to each other, the silence wasn't awkward. It was calming."

"Heh, that's not much of a reason ya know?"

"I know." I smiled. "You're much stronger than before. Both mentally and physically. To be honest, I like you, you are now. So much more badass...it's hot."

"Tsk." But my smile widened. Suddenly I remembered something. "I need to return to the Dragon's Realm!"

"I'll be leaving too anyways." He stood up. "I'll see you around." He said with a wink. Before I could reply he was gone.

"Ass." I muttered with a smile. But my smile faltered as I remember what happened to my mother. I teleported to the Dragon's Realm. Surprisingly everything was calm. I searched for Igneel, finding him moments later. Well, he found me. "How is everyone? It's oddly calming in the Dragon's Realm. I thought it'd be more chaotic."

"LUCY! ARE YOU OK?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! AND EVERYONE HERE!"

"Alright alright. Dad, I'm fine. Just got stabbed, no biggie..."

"You almost died! And here you say no biggie?"

"Wait, how did you find out about all this?"

"Tsubaki and Yuki knew something was wrong. I guess they got a bad feeling. So they made your clone take them to see you in which Wendy explained the details. Your clone has been keeping check of the Dragon's Realm, that why everything is calm here."

"Luckily I had a clone out..."

"But she's a bit emotionless." I shrugged my shoulders to his comment.

"Where's mother?" I whispered but knowing fully well he heard.

"We buried her near the castle. Hop on, I'll fly you there." I climbed onto his back and we were in the air in no time. When we had reached the grave all the dragons were there. We landed at the back where the dragons had fanned out around the grave. They were bowing their heads low. But slowly lifting their head as I walk passed. I stare at the angel. It was my mother as an angel. But stone. Engraved at the bottom when the stone slab was, read her name.

"Layla Heartfilia. Queen of magic. An amazing mother." I read aloud. I smiled. "Amazing mother huh? Yeah..." I look at the landscape around the grave and it was all green and bland. "Are you serious? At least, make it pretty and colorful." I waved my hand in front of me and flowers grew in all sorts of colours. Many different kinds of flowers.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-chan!" I quickly turn to the voices that called my name. A grin plastered my face. Tsubaki and Yuki ran towards me. Or in Yuki's case, flew. I bent down and gave them a bear hug.

"God I miss you guys so much. How have you been? Have the dragons been treating you well?"

"Yes they have but it was lonely without you Lucy!" Yuki said. I laugh.

"I'm back! How about we go to Earthland? I'm sure you miss it..."

"Alright."

"Yay!"

_'Are you ok Lucy?' _Tsubaki asks me through telepathy. I forgot he could do that. I smiled and nodded.

"How are the dragons?" Grandeeney stepped forward.

"We are sad for our loss, your loss. But you know you are now queen?" Yuki brings a crown to me.

"Will you be ok with me as the queen? It's really odd calling myself that, but will you be alright with that?"

"Of course! You helped us fix the Dragon's Realm when we went berserk and you've sacrificed so much for us as well. We all agree and will be happy if you choose to."

"Alright...I'll be honored to be your queen. Also, I may not be like my mother but I'll try my best." All the dragons bowed their heads down towards me and Yuki placed the crown on my head. I smiled and patted her. "Oh and just refer to me as Lucy, not your highness or anything like that. Anyways we'll be back soon, just going to visit Earthland for a bit. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone please..." With that, I teleported Tsubaki, Yuki and I back to Earthland. We appeared in front of the waterfall and I noticed 2 strangers standing near us. They were wearing a cloak. "Alright, Tsuabki, Yuki why don;t you go out and have fun. I'll have a clone to accompany." Tsubaki and Yuki nodded noticing the tension in the air. I created a clone and they were gone. "Sting. Rogue. What are you doing here?"

"We want to see our parents."

* * *

**_Bunny-Senpai: A hint of Lalu here! I probs gonna have a hint of all guys with Lucy XD Idk what to do bleh... Also Happy Valentines Day minna-san! This would probably be late as well T.T Yeah I'm gonna put hints of the pairings you've all requested. I was actually thinking of doing alternative endings. What do you think? I think there's still a poll up for pairings and stuff. Oh it's raining here c: So calming. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Byee!_**


	17. Wish Granted But Is This Goodbye?

**Bloody Revenge**

_**Bunny-Senpai: Hi minna! Sorry, I've been neglecting this story. Just had a lot of stress build up on me from school and everything. I haven't had time to write or have any good ideas. But I finally got this chapter out! It may seem a bit rushed so I do apologise for that. Anyways enough of me ranting, enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Previously_**

_We appeared in front of the waterfall and I noticed 2 strangers standing near us. They were wearing a cloak. "Alright, _Tsubaki_, Yuki why don't you go out and have fun. I'll have a clone to accompany." Tsubaki and Yuki nodded noticing the tension in the air. I created a clone and they were gone. "Sting. Rogue. What are you doing here?"_

_"We want to see our parents."_

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Oh? Do you now?" My lips curled a little. I pause a bit before replying. "Well, you have to find someone else to help you." Seconds later I had my back against a tree and he had was holding me by my collar.

"Don't make us force you to do it..." He said in a low growl.

"What could you possibly do huh? Do you not remember the fight? You guys are weak...and selfish! Real selfish! You really think this is how the world works? You just go up to someone and ask them for something, you really think they'd give it just like that? Open your eyes Sting! This is reality! Not some fairy tale! Everyone is selfish, everyone only cares about themselves, only gives a fuck about what they want, not what others might think or want. So why don't you fucking wake up and stop your fucking daydream." I pushed him off and started to walk away.

"Not everyone is like that!" He yelled after me. I paused. I turned around unconsciously showing a sad smile buried in pain from the memories.

"Yes everyone, if not, I would still be apart of _their family_." Silence. I let out a sigh. "I can't-"

"We're begging you _please_." It wasn't Sting that said this. It was Rogue. Odd.

"Just stop! So what if you see them? What will you do then?"

"We're not selfish like the others." I scoffed.

"Don't bullshit me bastard. You were the ones who were willing to fucking kill them. You're own fucking parents! For power! Isn't that selfish?!"

"They were sic-"

"It doesn't change the fact that you were willing to bathe in their blood. Find someone else to help you." I teleported away. Away from them. Away from the town. Away from everyone. I was in the middle of nowhere. With fists clenched I screamed. After letting out my soul I slumped back against a tree and hung my head low. Silence filled the air. Even the birds were hiding. But my head immediately snapped up when I heard a rustle in the bush. My guard was on high alert. A growl escaped my throat. "Who's there?!" I tilted my head, it definitely wasn't the wind. There was no wind. "**Who's there?!**" I repeated. I pulled out a dagger. I got up and slowly approached. As I was about to pounce on this unknown bastard, he came out before I could do so. Natsu walked out with his hands out in defence. I sighed and slump my shoulders. "What do you want?" I asked lazily, not having the energy to be angry or feel anything at all really.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. For everything, I've done. I really am!" He said and I stared at him for a few seconds.

"Whatever I don't even care anymore."

"Umm...I also have another question..." He mumbled. I let out another big sigh.

"You know what, I'm done. I'm done with you dragon slayers asking me to see your dragons, I'm done with you all bothering me about it! If you want to see them,..fine you can see them!"

"Wai-

He cut off because I teleported back to the Dragon Realm. "Dragons!" I yelled and they all gathered around. They stared at me innocently not knowing anything. I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Here." I held out my palm in front of me, a bit of light appeared but disappeared as soon as it came. Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Cobra, and Wendy fell on top of each other in the middle of the circle of dragons. They were confused at first but the moment they laid their eyes on the dragons, their expression changed completely. Now they were in tears. I watched.

"Are you really ok with this?" I looked up at Acnologia. He was staring at me. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the reunion. But my mind was elsewhere.

"I hate myself for saying this but yeah, I'm ok with it. Plus if it weren't for them I wouldn't have met you guys. I wouldn't become the person I am today. But I guess they have consequences..." A sad smile appears on my face as my mind drifted to my mother for a second. "I might not go to Earthland anymore."

"Why?"

"I said I'd protect this place right?" I smiled up at him.

"..." He never said anything after that and neither did I. We just watched. My eyes drifted to Natsu. He was laughing and smiling.

_'I love you Lucy.'_

Heat rose up to my cheek. I scowled in frustration, before taking off towards the palace. Acnologia blinked in confusion.

"What's up with her?"

* * *

**_Natsu's POV_**

I stared at him. Eye widened in shock. "It's been a while Natsu."

"Y-you're real r-right?"

"Come see for yourself." Slowly, and reluctantly, I took small steps towards him. But I stopped in front of him. With trembling hands, I set a palm on his nose. Immediately, the tears broke free and I jumped and hugged him."Dad!"

"Dad!" He chuckled. "I missed you so much! I have so much to tell you!" Igneel grabbed me and set me down in front of him. I sat in front of him and wiped away my tears.

"Well, go ahead. Tell me everything."

"Alright! Well you know, I joined Fairy Tail and I learnt how to read and write and I'm so much stronger and...

* * *

_**Gajeel's POV**_

My eyes widened when I laid my eyes on him.

"Long time no see Gajeel."

"Tsk."

"WE FINALLY SEE EACH OTHER AND YOU GIVE ME A TSK! YOU SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!" Metalicana yelled. I just stared for a moment in shock.

"I missed you..." I whispered as I hugged Metalicana. I buried myself into him trying to hide his tears. Metalicana just chuckled and leaned into my hug.

"So did I son..."

* * *

_**Wendy's POV**_

"Mother?.." I questioned. Grandeeney smiled. Almost immediately I broke into tears and ran towards her. When I actually touched her more tears cascaded down my face. "This isn't a dream..."

"No, it isn't honey. I'm right here." My grip on her tightened as if she was going to disappear again.

"I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too darling..." Grandeeney replied. I let her go and sat really close to her.

"You know..."

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Ne Mama..." I touched her grave. "...Am I doing the right thing?..." I stroked the cool stone underneath my fingers. A gust of wind blew my hair. I smiled sadly. I let my hands fall to my side before going into the castle. As I was walking in, I jumped slightly jumped when Achnologia came barging in. "OH MY GOD! Don't scare me like that!" His laughter boomed in the castle as I tried to recover from my mini heart attack. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Achnologia exclaimed. "The 'oh so great dragon Queen Lucy Heartfilia' has been frightened! This is an achievement indeed...I'm going to remember this!" His laughter continued. I pouted and crossed my arm.

"Meanie." I sat on the throne and stared at him. My chin rested in my hand. "What is it?"

"What?" Seeming quite confused now.

I groaned. "You came barging in here for a reason, did you not?"

"Right. The dragon slayers are here to see you." I lifted my head slightly.

"Now?"

"No. Next year."

"Oh ok. Then, I'm going to sleep." I began rising from my throne.

"OF COURSE NOW!" I chuckled at his outburst as I sat back down.

"Let them enter." The large doors opened and the dragon slayers with their dragon parents walked in. The dragon slayers stood in a row before dropping down to one knee and bowing their heads to me. My eyes widened in confusion. I looked at the dragons and they just nodded.

"We would like to thank you for letting us see our parents, and also for saving them," Rogue said. I smirked slightly. It was nice to see them bowing under me. My hatred for them had lessened somewhat, but seeing them under my feet was quite the sight.

"It is the Queen's job to serve its dragons. You may rise." They lifted their heads and stood before me.

"We would also like to request you take care of them for us for the future to come."

"I'm already doing that, why would I stop?" A small smile grew on my face. "I know we had some bad times, but these guys are my friends. I'd take care of them regardless."

"Thank you very much," Wendy said. My eyes softened.

"I think it's time for you to go, I'll escort you all back." Just as I said that the dragon slayers and I were teleported back to the clearing near the waterfall. "I want to say I'm sorry for all that I've done. I guess I just felt a lot of hatred towards you guys for the hurt and pain you caused me."

"We're sorry too. We shouldn't have ignored you like that or called you weak." Wendy replied. I patted her on the head.

"Thank you, Wendy..." She hugged and I returned it. "Give the guild my regards."

"We'll see each other again right?" Natsu asked. Silence was his response. "Luce I-"

I smiled. "Tell me next time," I said cutting him off. My response caused him to grin widely.

"Next time then. We also have to have a match as well. I'll become stronger!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

Everyone agreed with Natsu. I chuckled. "Alright, make sure you train well then... I'll be off now..." I waved at them while disappearing. My smile was now gone. I was back on the throne in a few seconds. A frown plastered my face.

_'We might not see each other...'_

I sighed and Igneel looked at me.

"What about Tsubaki and Yuki?"

"OH SHIT I FORGOT!"

* * *

_'We'll see each other again, right?'_

* * *

**_Bunny-Senpai: I actually changed the ending of this chapter. I don't know if I will be able to continue this story. Sorry guys, I've been really busy with because exams are coming up. All the studying and homework are really stressing me out to the point I just really don't have time to work on this story. But don't worry! I'll be sure to write more stories and upload them. And probably, this time, I should write an entire story first rather than just leave it until the next chapter. I may write a sequel to this but I'm not entirely sure. I want to thank everyone that has supported me along this journey. It was a great experience and I had heaps of fun. Your reviews made me smile and happy! Again, I'd like to thank you all so much! Hopefully I'll be back soon with more stories and maybe a sequel to Bloody Revenge. When my summer break comes along I'll be sure to write heaps! So stay tuned! Until next time, ja-ne! 3_**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Bloody Revenge**

**_Bunny-Senpai: Hey minna! I'm sorry to say that this isn't another chapter. I had changed the ending of the previous chapter. I ended it instead and I do apologise if that is not what you wanted. The reason why I changed it is because I can't find the time to write and I feel bad if I leave it out for so long. The upcoming exams for me are taking up a lot of my time as well. I really am sorry that I'm not able to continue the story but I may write a sequel to the story! I'm not sure when but hopefully I'll do it! Also, maybe I'll just post one-shots because I've got quite a lot of those from before I'd written Bloody Revenge. I'd like to thank each and everyone one of you! Thank you for reading my first story and supporting me! It was such a great experience and don't worry, I'll be back with better fanfiction! Once again thank you so much and sorry! I love you all! Ja-ne!_**


End file.
